Las Semillas de la Duda
by saharaloto
Summary: A veces las lecciones de la vida son difíciles de aprender. La boda no es el final de la historia, es solo el comienzo. Que sucede cuando dejamos que semillas extrañas crezcan en nuestro hogar. Terry y Candy cuentan su lección.
1. Chapter 1

**LAS SEMILLAS DE LA DUDA**

 **Derechos de autor de Mizuki e Igarashi. Solo con fines de entretenimiento.**

El hombre de cabello castaño y ojos zafiro, se sentó en el jardín de la casa, con una taza de té y un cuaderno de viaje revestido de cuero. El olor de las rosas y narcisos del jardín, se incrementaba conforme el día despertaba. Esa era su hora favorita para pensar, y esta vez también para escribir, la historia que se habían jurado no olvidar, y aprender la lección. Sabio consejo de un viejo amigo.

Pensó que no había dormido mucho, pero los últimos días no fueron fáciles y era mejor escribir aquello que habían pasado, antes que la memoria hubiese jugado con los recuerdos, así que tomó el cuaderno y comenzó a escribir.

 _"Si tuviera que contarte esta historia en el teatro como te la contaría, creo que comenzaría por presentarme, Terruce Graham Grandchester, a tus órdenes._

 _Vivo con mi esposa Candice, yo la llamó Candy, en un lugar famoso en Inglaterra, Stratford Upon Avon, la ciudad donde Shakespeare nació, y como supondrás a eso me dedico, soy actor de teatro, de teatro clásico shakesperiano, aunque dados los nuevos tiempos he ido a América a hacer teatro moderno, pero jamás musicales. No, Terry Graham pone su alma en el escenario, no en el ruido de tacones y palmas. Además gracias a mi padre, terminé llevando el título menor de Barón de Salfok, lo que a veces podía convertirse en una barrera cuando las personas se enteraban; por lo que evitaba el tema._

 _Pero volviendo a lo que te comentaba, mi vida gira alrededor de Candy, a quien también llamó mi pecosa, porque es mía, y a Shakespeare._

 _No creas que eso es todo mi mundo, tengo un par de amigos, amo montar a caballo, trepar árboles, leer, coleccionar arte, la música; pero mi mayor tiempo y mi mayor pasión son Candy y el teatro. Fue tan difícil casarme con ella y he tenido que sacrificar tanto para ser actor, pero esa es otra historia. Lo que sí puedo decirte querido lector es que de ambas pasiones Candy es la primera y por lo tanto evito separarme más del tiempo que un actor debe estar lejos de su hogar por sus compromisos profesionales. Además ella trabaja en el hospital del condado, y eso disminuye nuestro tiempo juntos, sé que me dirás que soy egoísta, pero que hombre no desea tener lo más posible a su lado a la mujer que ama._

 _Pensaba que no habría nada fuera de las giras del teatro, que me hiciera alejarme de mi pecosa, pero me equivoque, hubo algo; o mejor dicho alguien: mi madre._

 _Como ya sabrás Eleanor Baker es mi madre, y es una de las grande actrices del teatro americano, así que Eleanor comenzó a recibir ofertas para actuar en cine. Yo no hago cine, o al menos eso pensaba, pero un día de buenas a primeras mi madre aparece en Inglaterra para tratar de convencerme que hiciese una película con ella en Hollywood, de la tormentosa relación de una madre alcohólica y su hijo empresario, para la Metro Golden Mayer._

\- _Nunca, jamás. Eres mi madre, pero no iré hasta América al lado oeste, para filmar una película en la que no estoy interesado. Así que no, ni lo piensen…jamás"_

\- Terry Grandchester, como puedes ser tan egoísta, es tu madre, es la oportunidad de su carrera, solo son tres meses. – fue la exclamación de Candy.

\- No, ni lo pienses Candy…jamás.

 _O eso pensaba yo, pero el hombre propone y las mujeres disponen…mi amada, tierna y dulce esposa, en combinación con mi elegante y frágil madre, se convirtieron en basiliscos reeencarnados hasta que cedí. Y no creas que fui un hueso fácil de morder. Para nada, pero cuando tu habitación, que es tu refugio privado se convierte en el lugar más frío del planeta; y te pasas las noches viendo a tu esposa dormir sin darte siquiera un beso de buenas noches, mucho menos poniéndose romántica contigo, te das cuenta que has perdido la batalla._

Terry soltó el cuaderno y suspiró al recordar esa semana, su esposa podía ser un poco caprichosa, pero nunca pasaban de una pequeña desavenencia que se arreglaba con una broma, un beso, o un paseo por su jardín, pero en esa ocasión si fue en serio. Terry entraba a su habitación luego del trabajo en el teatro, para encontrarse que ella ya estaba dormida, o fingía dormir; no lo esperaba al llegar del trabajo, sus respuestas eran lacónicas, y definitivamente tenía un aliado en su madre; ya que la misma indiferencia de Candy, era la de Eleanor, para quien el teatro clásico ya no era su mejor opción, y así como su hijo había decidido regresar a Inglaterrra, ella se estaba aventurando en Hollywood, sin embargo, a pesar de su talento, era una mujer mayor y sabía que la participación de su hijo era lo que los productores buscaban. El castaño retomó su escritura:

 _Así que luego de dos semanas a pan y agua, tuve que ceder y me vi firmando un contrato para ir a Hollywood, y organizando todo para mi ausencia. Y fueron estos casi tres meses fuera que me enseñaron la lección que voy a contarte…_

 _El tiempo para organizar mi salida temporal de la Royal Shakespeare Company fue de 1 mes, pero además de mi trabajo, quería asegurarme que Candy tuviese todo lo necesario en mi ausencia._ _Puedo ser un cínico arrogante, pero el bienestar de mi chica, siempre ha sido mi prioridad._

 _Junto con eso, teníamos la reinaguración del Memorial Shakespeare Theatre, en el que mi bella esposa, era parte del comité encargado de la fiesta de inauguración. Esta inauguración sería por todo lo alto, teniendo entre los invitados a aristócratas que pudiesen convertirse en patrocinadores de las obras de Shakespeare en su tierra, y además, que pudiésemos colectar fondos para la casa hogar y el hospital de la ciudad._

 _Lo sé, quizás estábamos abarcando más de lo que podíamos, pero la inexperiencia te hace creer que puedes comerte el pastel de dos bocados, y fue justo en ese comité donde empezaron semillas extrañas a plantarse entre nosotros._

 _La señora Cadawell, o como ella prefiere que la llamen Lady Cadawell, es una dama de unos 35 años, que se distingue por adherirse al protocolo de la monarquía hasta sus últimas consecuencias, aunque si me remonto a sus orígenes, fue la hija de un barón venido a menos tanto política como económicamente, casado en segundas nupcias con la institutriz de sus hijos, una dama, hija también de un caballero caído en la pobreza, que terminó empleándose como institutriz. De esta unión resulto Lady Cadawell, regidora del decoro y las buenas maneras en Stratford Upon Avon, y encargada de la presidencia del comité organizador del baile de recaudación. No es que me interesasen su título y orígenes, más de lo que puedas pensar, sin embargo, para entender esta lección de vida es necesario saberlo._

Terry escuchó pasos en el jardín, y vio a Candy aún en ropa de dormir, caminando descalza por el jardín.

\- Buenos días pecosa. – le dijo dándole un beso al acercarse. – definitivamente fui un sabio, al preparar esta casa para que las habitaciones del personal estuviesen lejos de la residencia. No me gustaría que el chófer viese como duermes.

\- Cada vez duermes menos Terry, me preocupa que te agotes. – le dijo cambiando el tema por el que habían discutido desde el día que se casaron.

\- No te preocupes, los trenes y los aeroplanos sirven para dormir. Además tú duermes lo suficiente por los dos.

\- Terryyyy…

\- Ja ja ja… recuerda que se te ven más las pecas al enojarte.

Candy, no pudo evitar abrazarlo y decirle: - Extrañaba esto.

\- Extrañabas que te embromara por tus pecas y te haga enojar.

\- Si Terry, extrañaba a mi mocoso engreído.

\- Viste que estoy cumpliendo mi tarea, pecosa.

\- Veo que te has vuelto un joven aplicado, le sonrió.

\- Lo que sucede es que voy a contar mi versión, antes que cierta rubia pecosa me haga quedar como el malo de la película.

\- Fuiste el malo de la película y solo diré mi verdad.

\- Fui el idiota, y tú la ingenua, esos fueron nuestros papeles.

\- Tienes razón, aun así recuerda que no es de caballeros superar a una dama, Barón de Salfok.

\- Ni me lo recuerdes, ahora ve a cambiarte que no quiero que te vea nadie así. Esos son mis privilegios.

\- Nunca cambias Terry, le dijo riendo y entrando a la casa.

Terry vio a su esposa caminar a la casa sin volver a verlo, lo que significaba que no debía seguirla. Así que guardándose las ideas que tenía con respecto a la ropa de dormir de su esposa continuo con la tarea de narrar aquel episodio de sus vidas.

 _Candy, fiel a su naturaleza bondadosa y juguetona, pronto se ganó la simpatía y atención de la estirada Lady Cadawell, y cuando me di cuenta la encontraba tomando el té en la casa, y visitando el jardín de las rosas dulce Candy y narcisos amarillos en nuestra residencia. Con el tiempo Candy me comentó que la dama, al igual que mi esposa era fanática de las flores e incluso le dio a Candy una especie de planta que se colocaba sobre los árboles llamado Clavel del aire, una extraña flor colgante que se alimentaba de la corteza de los árboles._

 _En agradecimiento, fue invitada a cenar con nosotros, y como parte de la sobremesa, el tema de mi viaje y participación en la película salió a flote. Lady Cadawell se ofreció a acompañar el tiempo que pudiese a Candy y además se ofreció a enviarme noticias en caso sucediese algún problema con ella o la reinaguración del teatro._

\- Barón, no debe preocuparse por su esposa. Sé que para milady será difícil permanecer este tiempo sin usted, pero créame que en mí encontrará una amiga, y una guardiana del buen proceder de su esposa.

\- Mi esposa, señora Cadawell, no requiere una guardiana. – le dijo Terry comenzando a molestarse con aquella retrograda mujer.

\- No me lo tome a mal Milord, nadie dudaría de Candice. Solo me ofrezco a ser su acompañante durante su larga ausencia.

 _Yo, por cortesía, acepte. No es que Candy se quedase sola en la casa, estaba el jardinero, el chófer, la doncella, y la parte más vital de la casa, la cocinera. De la manera que cocina mi esposa, debo a la señora Hardley no haber sido intoxicado en estos años._

 _Pero estoy saliéndome del tema principal. De la noche a la mañana, Lady Cadawell, se convirtió en la invitada cotidiana de nuestras cenas, tener invitados algunas veces era agradable, pero tener a esta mujer cada día en mi cena era insoportable. Hablé con Candy, y me comentó que no era que ella la invitase cada día, era que Lady Cadawell se autoinvitaba, o se quedaba hasta la hora de la cena, por lo que mi esposa no queriendo desairarle la invitaba._

Terry se levantó a la cocina a servirse otra taza de té. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para escribir todo aquello, tratando de ser neutral, pero se habían prometido escribir todo con la sangre más fría posible. Algo le decía que siempre existirían cosas que la distancia, o los malentendidos provocarían, y quizá volver al punto de partida a través de ese cuaderno los libraría de cometer los mismos errores.

Recordó como una de esas noches, entró a su casa sin encontrar a su esposa y fue directo a su habitación a cambiarse. Estaba tan cansado que pensó en solo arrancarse el saco, ponerse una de sus camisas blancas, quedarse descalzo y pedirle a Candy que cenarán en el estudio y no en el comedor. Necesitaba relajarse un poco y luego dormir.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a lady Cadawell acompañando a su esposa vestidas ambas para cenar formalmente. La cara de reprobación de la estirada dama, y la de culpa de Candy eran para un cuadro, pero Terry no pudo hacer más que disculparse, regresar a su habitación, vestirse formalmente y soportar una larga cena con la plática de su vecina.

\- Terry, perdóname. – dijo Candy al marcharse Lady Cadawell.

\- Buenas noches Candy, que descanses.

\- Terry por favor. No imagine que bajarías en ese estilo para cenar. – intentó Candy tratando de que hablaran.

\- No es la primera vez que he bajado a comer de esa manera, al igual que tú has comido con tu ropa para trabajar en el jardín cuando estamos solos. Si quieres tener invitados no me opongo, pero has el favor de indicármelo, ya sea para no volver a ofender a nadie con mi forma de caminar por MI casa. O para comer tranquilamente en el estudio.

\- Pero Terry…

\- Buenas noches Candice, que descanses. Hablaremos mañana.

Terry no subió a su habitación, se fue a la habitación de huéspedes, retiro las sábanas y se quedó dormido.

El hombre suspiró mientras le servían la taza de té recordando lo incomodo de esos días, pero luego regresó al jardín a seguir con su escritura.

 _Fui claro con Candy, que cuando acabase el alboroto de la película, gala y reinaguración, veríamos la forma de hacerle comprender a esta señora que no podía cenar todas las noches con nosotros. Y si no entendía de manera sutil, pues yo no soy nada sutil, así que me encargaría._

 _Parecía que las prisas por completar todo lo pendiente, y el ambiente que manejábamos jugaban en contra a nuestros planes. A dos semanas de tener que partir a América recibí un telegrama de mi madre, recordándome que debía tener un asistente para mi viaje. En América no podría ir a comprar mi comida como cualquier hijo de vecino, con la promoción de la película. Solo eso me faltaba._

 _Estaba tan molesto que entre al salón de té de mi esposa sin percatarme que para variar, Lady Cadawell se encontraba presente. Entré desesperado diciendo:_

\- _Candy, no puedo creerlo, mi madre me envió un telegrama para decirme que debo llevar un asistente a Hollywood, como si no tuviera suficientes cosas que hacer. Como diablos, voy a conseguir un asistente en menos de dos semanas. Estoy frito._

 _La cara de mi pecosa, me hizo darme cuenta que no estábamos solos. Tuve que ofrecer las disculpas a la dama presente. Ella me excusó diciendo que comprendía, lo presionado que estaba con todas mis obligaciones, y además se ofreció a darme una solución; conocía a un joven alemán inmigrante, que había sido valet en su país, y estaba sin trabajo. Hablaba inglés y además por su tamaño podía sacarme rápido en caso la prensa fuese muy hostil. No tenía tiempo ni opciones, así que le pedí a la dama lo llamase para poder entrevistarlo._

 _Tres días después, llegó Karl, un hombre de 30 años, que efectivamente había sido valet, y podía ayudarme a resolver algunas situaciones prácticas en América. Así que en un par de días, le explique todo lo que tenía que saber, y asunto resuelto._

 _La última noche, hablé con Candy sobre la disponibilidad de dinero que le dejaba en nuestra caja fuerte, además las joyas que mi padre me había heredado y las que Candy tenía de su familia o que yo había traído para ella de mis viajes. Lo único que le pedía es que no usase un juego de zafiros que el duque había traído de Rusia como un regalo, antes de la caída de los zares, como agradecimiento por su labor diplomática en aquel lejano país. Estas joyas no estaban ligadas al ducado, así que me las había dado para Candy, sin embargo, los broches fallaban a veces y prefería que no las usase en mi ausencia, hasta que tuviese tiempo de ir a Londres a que las reparasen. Mi dulce mujer repasó las direcciones, rutas de mi viaje y me ayudó a terminar de empacar._

 _Al día siguiente partí a cumplir el compromiso con mi madre, me despedía de mi pecosa, con un muy mal presentimiento. Trate de darme ánimos y de pensar que era solo mi sentido de pertenencia con mi esposa lo que me hacía sentirme de esta manera._

 _Tome el barco ese día por la noche, y llegué a Nueva York 12 días después, 1 semana más y ya estaba en Hollywood._

Recordar la cara de Karl, su asistente, no había tenido ningún significado en un principio. Le pareció a Terry la expresión natural, de alguien que no ha viajado mucho y que se ve deslumbrado por un mundo inexplorado. Durante todo el viaje, Terry, fiel a su naturaleza, no llevó a Karl como su sirviente, como se acostumbraba en la época, sino en igualdad de condiciones. Si Terry tenía un camarote de primera clase, Karl tenía uno adjunto. Si Terry comía algo en alguna estación de mala muerte, Karl lo hacía, pero si Terry comía en un restaurant de primera clase, su asistente lo hacía.

El hombre era callado, y aunque Terry no era un divo, si tenía algunas costumbres de la aristocracia que no había podido dejar de lado, como el hecho de solo beber té inglés, leer el periódico luego de desayunar, vestirse con elegancia para salir de su camarote o tomar un vaso de vino con su cena. Todas estas pequeñas manías Karl las había captado rápidamente en menos de tres días, por lo que se encargó de que estuviesen a disposición de su patrón.

Además de lo callado que era Karl, lo que le había gustado a Terry era que a pesar de estar pendiente de sus cosas, no lo trataba con el servilismo de los valet a los aristócratas y era una persona que trataba de superarse; agregado a esto que el joven había perdido a su familia y su trabajo en la gran guerra, por lo que esperaba que este trabajo le ayudase para trabajar en un lugar estable. Todas estas consideraciones habían terminado por bajar un poco la natural desconfianza de Terry ante los desconocidos en las casi tres semanas que duró el viaje.

Los recuerdos de Terry se detuvieron y regresó al jardín a continuar su relato.

 _Definitivamente el mundo del cine era tan diferente al mundo del teatro, mi primera reunión con el director no fue para repasar el guion, fue para darme las indicaciones de filmación y de entrevistas, promoción, salidas nocturnas. Me iba a volver loco. Entre toda es perorata, me indicó que se sentía emocionado de tener a madre e hijo en su película, pues eso atraería más atención del público, para terminar preguntándome si mi esposa no me había acompañado, respondiéndole que no, que ella era enfermera quirúrgica en Inglaterra y debía cumplir con sus propios compromisos._

 _Cuando explicaba que mi esposa trabajaba, obtenía dos tipos de reacción, o se escandalizaban o la veían como emblema del naciente movimiento feminista. Ni uno ni otro, pero este director se limitó a decir: la prensa va a disfrutar esto._

 _No pude decir nada, cuando ya estaba rodeado de personas encargadas de todas las actividades que tendría que realizar el rodaje. Como hacía en el teatro, le indique a Karl que se encargara, tome el guión que era lo importante para mí, y me dirigí a buscar a mi madre._

 _Luego, me retiré a mi habitación a repasar mi personaje. Karl se presentó momentos después; me pidió 30 min para arreglar mi itinerario, y luego podríamos discutirlo. Me pareció muy adecuado, hablaba de un hombre organizado, y realmente interesado en su trabajo. Continúe estudiando el personaje y pensando en escribir a Candy para contarle como era Hollywood._

 _Karl se presentó con toda una tabla de mis actividades. Prácticamente si quería seguir incluyendo en mi rutina diaria el cabalgar, o realizar algún tipo de actividad física debería empezar mi día a las 5 am, y finalizar con alguna reunión exigida por la compañía productora a la medianoche. Lógicamente con lo impulsivo de mi carácter, comencé a gritar, que yo había llegado a filmar una película y no a pasearme como maniquí por la ciudad._

 _La expresión de Karl, no fue de asombro, ni de desagrado, simplemente me dijo que él se encargaría de hacer más llevadera la situación. Y así fue, Karl se las ingeniaba para hacerme aparecer y desaparecer de los eventos en la primera semana de mi estadía en Hollywood para poder concentrarme en la interpretación y en mis dudas sobre el guión. Pero algo de lo que no podía esquivarme era la rueda de prensa de la presentación de la filmación. Increíble, ni siquiera se había iniciado la película, y tenía que dar una conferencia. Mi madre parecía encantada con todo esto, definitivamente se estaba adaptando de maravilla a los nuevos tiempos._

 _La rueda de prensa inició con las preguntas de siempre, de que era la película, que sorpresas podía esperar el público, la presentación de todos los actores. Al llegar mi turno de contestar preguntas, nada estuvo fuera de control, excepto la consabida exclamación que se suscitaba al preguntarme por la antigua señorita Andley, ahora señora Graham, para el público y Grandchester para los allegados; al decirles que no me acompañaba pues ella tenía sus propios compromisos de trabajo. Nadie entendía porque ella prefería estar en un hospital, que de gira con su esposo. Y por supuesto, la siguiente pregunta de rigor, cómo me sentía que mi esposa tuviese su propia carrera y si no la extrañaba._

 _Mi respuesta: orgulloso al 100% de mi esposa, y les referí que además de ser enfermera quirúrgica, trabajaba recolectando fondos para hospitales y orfanatos; y que la extrañaba muchísimo, pero ambos respetábamos nuestras profesiones._

 _Bueno, creo que la habría librado, hasta que pasó lo impensable, mi personaje envejece durante el rodaje, y termino las últimas escenas con una hija de 15 años. Camille Brown, la joven que interpretaba el personaje tenía unos 20 años, que con ayuda del maquillaje la haría ver menor, era una joven actriz que debió haber trabajado primero en algún espectáculo de bodeville, o un bar, por su forma de desenvolverse._ _Pues mi futura hija cinematográfica, inicio la entrevista diciendo la misma mentira que dicen todos; es un honor siendo tan joven trabajar al lado de la gran Eleanor Baker, y de Terruce Graham._

 _Y luego, mi sentencia se declaró, la dichosa Camille, se levantó de su silla para sentarse en las piernas de su papi, y darle un efusivo beso. La tire a un lado, sin importarme lo poco caballeroso que había sido, no quería otra Susana, ni otra Elisa cerca; pero ya era muy tarde. Existía una foto. Me levanté molesto, y salí de la conferencia con Karl detrás de mí._

 _Una hora después el director estaba en mi habitación, emocionado que la noticia saldría en todos los periódicos. Me quede viéndolo a punto de estrangularlo, recordándole que yo era un hombre casado, a cuya esposa no le haría ninguna gracia ver a otra mujer en sus rodillas. Le dio risa y solo dijo: acostúmbrate a este ambiente._

 _/_

Definitivamente para Terry era difícil recordar y plasmar aquellas ideas, pero era la forma de curar heridas, de tratar de ver todo fríamente y no solo los errores ajenos sino también los propios. Se dio ánimo diciéndose que cuando su esposa comenzara a escribir probablemente no fuera tan benevolente con él.

 _Comencé a tirar el libreto, mis libros y todo lo que no pudiese quebrar, frustrado. Llamé a Karl para pedirle que llevará una carta al correo, debía informar a Candy antes que algo pudiese llegar a sus oídos, un telegrama hubiese sido más rápido pero no podía darme el lujo que un extraño supiese lo que escribo a mi esposa. Además le pedí a Karl que me buscara té inglés, del verdadero, no quería té chino, ni infusiones americanas, quería té negro inglés, es el único lujo de estrella que tengo; y un lugar donde pudiese cabalgar a solas._

 _Mi madre llegó luego, a tratar de tranquilizarme, advirtiéndome que no podía renunciar a la película pues debía pagar una indemnización de dos millones de dólares. Que simplemente tratara de evadir a Camille, y que ella había hablado con ella advirtiéndole que como la primera actriz, tenía todo el poder de sacarla de la película, si volvía a hacer una estupidez como esa._

 _Tenía deseos de salir huyendo y tomar el primer tren a New York, y de ahí a Inglaterra. Pero lamentablemente tenía un contrato…algo que me obligaba a permanecer en un lugar, que ya no terminaba de agradarme. Alterado como estaba, decidí acostarme._

\- Ay Candy, por qué no te traje conmigo? Y tú fuiste la de la idea que debía acompañar a mi madre, y mírame no tengo ni una semana aquí y como me va. Si te hubiese traído conmigo, en este momento estaríamos cenando en algún restaurante de moda, y luego te traería aquí, y….ahhh. que estoy pensando, me acosté para dormir y dejar atrás este mal día, no para tener que darme una ducha fría.

 _Me quedé dormido, y luego de unas cuantas horas, escuché unos toques en la puerta interna de la habitación._

\- Pase. – dije un poco molesto.

\- Terruce, aquí está tu té, y conseguí un lugar donde podrás cabalgar en horas de la mañana sin ser molestado. Es el mismo lugar donde cabalgan tus compañeros de reparto, que tienen escenas de equitación en la película y no saben hacerlo practican, pero la pista estará disponible para ti.

\- Gracias Karl, tendré que ser más listo que estas personas sino quiero problemas.

\- No te preocupes demasiado Terruce, la señora Graham, sabrá entender que hay personas así en este medio. Me tome el atrevimiento de que me enviasen semanalmente el periódico de Stratford para que puedas estar pendiente de cualquier situación con la compañía y te lo dejo para que puedas leerlo.

\- Gracias Karl, que descanses.

 _Karl se retiró y procedí a beber mi té, que era realmente té inglés; revisé los horarios en que podía utilizar la pista para cabalgar y el tipo de caballos de los que podía disponer; no le pregunté a Karl por la carta, pues suponía que si había logrado encontrar un lugar donde cabalgar a solas en Hollywood, colocar una carta en el correo no era algo difícil. Al terminar tomé el periódico de Stratford, y estuve a punto de ahogarme con el té:_

 **JOYAS DE FAMILIA DEL ACTOR TERRUCE GRAHAM, DESAPARECEN DURANTE CENA DE GALA.**

 **La señora Candice Graham, esposa de nuestro actor estrella, lució unos fabulosos zafiros que son parte de las joyas de familia de su esposo durante la cena formal del comité pro mejoramiento del Memorial Theatre ofrecida por Lady Cadawell. Hasta el momento se sabe que las joyas no fueron arrebatadas a la dama, sino que se desprendieron por un fallo en los broches, luego de lo cual fueron tomadas por alguien de poca consideración ante la pérdida de la dama. ..**

 _La noticia continuaba, pero ya no me interesaba, lo único que le pedí a Candy era que en mi ausencia no usase los zafiros de mi padre. Ella tenía muchas joyas de los Andley y otras que yo le había obsequiado que podían sustituir a estas. Estaba realmente molesto, no era el valor de las joyas, sino lo que significaba para mi padre el habérselas dado a su nuera, ya que eran las únicas joyas de familia no ligadas al ducado que como hijo bastardo del duque podía heredarme. Con los años había comprendido que el duque no era un hombre de palabras, y que haberle entregado los zafiros a Candy era una forma de demostrarle lo feliz que se sentía por nuestro matrimonio, y esperaba que esa fuese la herencia de nuestros hijos si algún día los teníamos; fue la misma Candy quien me hizo comprender esto._

Al llegar a esta parte del relato, aunque quisiera evitarlo, Terry no pudo evitar volver a sentir el malestar ante aquella pérdida aunque hubiesen pasado ya varios meses de ello. Decidió cerrar el cuaderno y entrar a la casa para comenzar el día. Quizá por la noche seguiría con la historia.

Encontró a Candy terminando de arreglarse para irse al hospital, la tomó de la cintura y le dio un beso en el cuello.

\- Sabes Pecosa, creo que tengo que aprender a no dejarte sola mucho tiempo.

\- Algo me dice, que el cuaderno no me va a dejar en una buena situación. – le dijo la joven mujer dándose la vuelta para verlo a los ojos.

\- No, no lo hará…serás la protagonista terca, que nos mete en problemas.

\- Entonces tú serás el mocoso malcriado celoso, que no escucha explicaciones.

\- Genio y figura… - le dijo el hombre alzando una ceja.

\- Que te parece si mejor desayunamos y luego me voy a trabajar. – le dijo ella siendo más práctica, en sus obligaciones.

\- Segura que no te puedes quedar, y recuperamos el tiempo de ausencia.

\- Te prometo que en vacaciones repondremos todo el tiempo que quieras.

Teniendo que aceptar las responsabilidades de la vida diaria, Candy y Terry desayunaron; partiendo luego Candy al hospital y Terry dirigiéndose al estudio hasta que llegase la hora de irse al teatro; mientras tanto siguió en sus memorias:

 _Desperté a Karl para mostrarle el periódico y pedirle que en cuanto amaneciese enviase un telegrama a Inglaterra._

 ** _Enterado pérdida joyas. Hablaremos a mi regreso. Deja que policía se encargue. Muy molesto._**

 _Cuando regresara a Inglaterra mi esposa me escucharía, era poco probable que las joyas se recuperaran y no quería ver la cara de decepción de mi padre al contarle. No había sido mi mejor día, al menos al día siguiente iría a cabalgar, y eso me ayudaría a calmarme._

 _Me fui a dormir sin imaginar todo lo que estaba a punto de desatarse._

 **Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2.**

El día aún permitía subir a los árboles, el verano estaba cerca y el sol tardaba un poco más en ocultarse. Candy subió a su árbol favorito con un cuaderno, y la pluma estilográfica que Terry le había dado. Tenía que hacer su tarea, su esposo había hecho el esfuerzo todo ese día, de escribir cada una de las situaciones que habían pasado por dudar, por no preguntar, por no esperar al otro. Sabía que las cosas se habían arreglado, sin embargo, las heridas seguían ahí… era como Albert le había dicho, una taza si se cae y se rompe puede pegarse, pero nunca volverá a ser la misma taza.

Ella amaba a su esposo, jamás dudaría en amarlo, pero nunca pensó que su intento de ayudar a todas las personas la alejaría tanto del hombre que era su otra mitad.

Odiaba tener que estar sentada tanto tiempo, pero debía hacerlo si esa era la forma de recuperar la confianza con su esposo. La rubia suspiró y comenzó a escribir, Terry le había comentado que él estaba tratando de escribir como si relatara una obra de teatro; ella no escribía así, pero le gustaba escribir cartas a sus amigos. Se habían prometido ser sinceros al escribir, si quería ser sincera quizá escribiría como si le contase a la señorita Pony esta historia, con ella era totalmente transparente.

 _Querida Señorita Pony, como esta. Me imagino que bien._

 _Sé que aunque nunca leerá esto, decidí elegirla a usted como la persona a la que le escribiré esta larga carta para contarle mis últimas aventuras y desventuras, pues es usted la persona que con verme a los ojos sabría si escondo algo o me estoy mintiendo yo misma. Usted y la hermana María, pero creo que ella me retaría si lo leyese._

 _Cómo sabrá vivo en Stratford Upon Avon, con Terry…si mi Terry. Ahora soy Candice White Grandchester, baronesa de Salfok. Aunque para las personas que solo se relacionan con mi esposo a nivel del teatro soy Candice Graham, el apellido artístico de Terry._

 _Trabajo en el hospital de Stratford, y ahora estoy pensando en especializarme en pediatría, siempre me han gustado los niños y que mejor manera de cuidarlos si comprendo sus necesidades. Mi tiempo lo divido entre mi trabajo, mi esposo, el comité de preservación del legado de Shakespeare, la casa y últimamente estoy intentando colectar fondos para la casa hogar y el hospital de Statford. Uno de los doctores del hospital me dijo una vez que ponía mucho en mi plato, pensé que se refería a mi almuerzo; pero ahora que estoy escribiendo esta larga carta historia me doy cuenta que se refería a todo lo que me propongo hacer._

 _Quizá por eso es porque estoy obligada a escribir esto, creo que realmente servirá para que veamos las cosas con los ojos de alguien que ve la historia de fuera._

 _Luego de la boda, pensé que nada podía afectarnos, amo a mi esposo con todo el corazón, ese mocoso malcriado arrogante se ganó mi corazón desde que tenía 14 años, y más de 10 años después lo sigue teniendo; así como yo tengo el suyo. A veces, habían pequeñas rabietas de Terry por el té, su principal obsesión, realmente entra en crisis si el té no es té inglés. En América hay tantos tipos de té que no comprendo cómo puede diferenciarlos. Además he tenido que aprender a ser un poco ordenada para competir con su deseo que las cosas estén siempre en su lugar. Aunque él también ha tenido que ceder, por ejemplo, aunque sigue llamándome tarzan pecosa, o señora pecas, ya no hace bromas pesadas como cuando me encerró en esta vieja casa que aún estaba en reparación y me dijo que el fantasma de Shakespeare se paseaba por aquí. Si ya sé, que estoy mayor para creer en fantasmas, pero fueron los 15 peores minutos que pasé en esta ciudad o eso pensaba. También ha tenido que aceptar que siempre seré una persona distraída y no ha faltado la oportunidad en que ha terminado con su ropa cubierta de té caliente o de tinta por mi distracción; creo que ya se acostumbró._

 _Pero como le decía, he sido feliz junto a Terry…sin embargo, hace unos meses nos visitó su madre, para pedirle a Terry que aceptara participar en una película en Hollywood en California, en la que ella actuaría el papel de una madre alcohólica y Terry sería su hijo; un empresario avergonzado de su origen y la vida de su madre._

 _Realmente yo me emocioné, y vi en el semblante de Eleanor, el deseo que Terry compartiera esto con ella, así que me propuse ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera. Comencé por tratar de hacerle entender a Terry que era una gran oportunidad el trabajar junto a su madre, pero no, él no quería salir de Stratford, ponía de pretexto al inicio que no quería hacer cine, y además que pronto reestrenaría el papel de Hamlet en Stratford en la reinauguración del teatro; que además hay un evento de caridad para recaudar fondos, etc. Pero es que yo no comprendía su negativa, el papel ya se lo sabe, es como si yo tuviera que repasar como curar una herida, ya me lo sé, lo mismo él con el papel de Hamlet, es su mejor papel, lo ha hecho tantas veces que creo que puede hacerlo dormido y nadie en el público se daría cuenta._

 _Además, no me gusta ver a la señora Baker triste, Eleanor me ha llegado a querer como una verdadera hija, y a mí no me gustaría ver a mi madre triste. Pero no Terry, él tiene sus ideas, así que decidí presionarlo un poco ya que no escuchaba razones. Decidí que si mis mimos no habían funcionado, pues usaríamos otra estrategia, sería un témpano de hielo. Realmente me costó, porque me encanta darle todo mi amor, pero no tenía de otra, y fue duro, pero a la vez estaba molesta y una parte de mí quería que no se acercara. No entendía cómo podía ser tan cabezota, se trataba de su madre, la mujer que le dio la vida._

 _Para Terry, y creo que será difícil escribir esto, aunque sepa que usted no la va a leer; es difícil no vivir en una eterna luna de miel, mi marido es un hombre muy apasionado, a veces parece un leoncito necesitado de amor, lo cual tengo que admitir que disfruto y no puedo negarle nada, pero si no quería escucharme y ver el apuro de su madre, la falta de pasión al menos lo haría pensar, y funcionó._

 _Luego que firmó el contrato y la señora Eleanor regresó a América, tuvimos un mes para organizar todos los pendientes. Desde que acciones tenía que hacer mi esposo, para que todo estuviese listo para el nuevo lanzamiento de Hamlet, pasando por la gala de recaudación de fondos, el viaje, su nuevo guión, la casa, los pagos, mi seguridad, en fin; creo que también había mucho en el plato de mi esposo. Sé que me dirá que hemos pasado situaciones más difíciles, sin embargo, todo esto era nuevo, y yo no quería decepcionarlo, ni él a mí._

 _Un día que tuve que quedarme hasta tarde en el hospital, llegué retrasada a mi reunión para la organización de la gala de reinauguración, este comité era presidido por Lady Cadawell, una mujer algo mayor que yo, quien ha sido la responsable del desfile y preservación de los lugares relacionados a Shakespeare desde que vino a vivir a Stratford con 25 años y ahora tiene 35. Este William sí que le da trabajo a la ciudad…_

 _Pues estaba tan cansada que me quedé dormida en la reunión…si lo sé, soy una dormilona, pero de verdad estaba cansada. Pensé que Lady Cadawell me diría algo cuando desperté pero siguió su reunión como si nada. Cuando todos se despidieron quise disculparme por mi falta de educación, pero me sonrió y me dijo que se sentía feliz de tener a una baronesa en la ciudad, que ella no tenía un título de cortesía pero su padre había sido nombrado Barón y como su hija conservaba el título de Lady. Que la familia Grandchester, era una de las más reconocidas en Inglaterra, y que era un gusto tenernos viviendo en la ciudad._

 _Antes de eso no me dirigía mucho la palabra, al igual que otros miembros del comité, pues estaba ahí por Terry, pero muchos de ellos no entendían porque yo trabajaba como enfermera, si tenía un esposo que podía darme una buena vida. He aprendido a no seguir explicando que no trabajo por el dinero pero eso solo hace que las personas me vean como excéntrica, así que he aprendido de mi esposo a no dar demasiadas explicaciones._

 _Pero como le decía, en todo momento me llamaba Lady Grandchester, le dije que me llamase Candy, que no usaba el título de Lady, pareció sorprendida; pero luego sonrío y me dijo que esperaba que yo la llamase Rose. Le dije que la madre de uno de mis primos se llamaba Rosemary y pareció encantarle. Poco a poco fui viendo que detrás de esa fachada de nada se mueve si yo no lo digo, había una mujer que intentaba ser alguien en aquella ciudad, y que por ser mujer tenía que hacerlo a través de lo que había aprendido en sus años escolares. Me recordaba un poco a Flammy, huraña y distante, pero con un vacío en el corazón. Me di cuenta que por ese carácter nadie era parte de sus amistades, la respetaban por su título y su influencia pero no la apreciaban. Definitivamente me recordaba a Flammy._

 _A lady Cadawell, le gustaban las flores como a mí, así que pensé que era una buena forma de alegrar a esa mujer. Durante nuestro paseo por el jardín de rosas y narcisos me contó que se casó con el hombre que su padre eligió ya que su familia estaba en la pobreza y era la forma de arreglar las cosas en su familia. Me conmovió lo difícil que fue para ella tener que casarse con un hombre mayor, que solo quería un heredero y el cual nunca pudieron tener. Me decía que era tan hermoso que Lord Grandchester, - siempre lo llamaba así- y yo, nos hubiésemos casado por amor y no por obligación de nuestras familias._

 _Me propuse alegrar a aquella pobre mujer cuyo destino se había definido por un acuerdo de familias. Además de gustarle las flores se sabía de memoria un libro sobre el significado de cada flor y como podían expresar sentimientos al regalarse determinada flor a una persona. Trató que yo lo leyese pero cuando vi el tamaño del libro decliné, era suficiente con mis libros de medicina para agregar más horas a mi día. Tiempo después llegó a mi casa con una extraña flor que se colocaba sobre los árboles para que floreciera, se llamaba clavel del aire. La coloque sobre este árbol que era mi favorito._

 _En agradecimiento y para verla contenta la invite a cenar, estaba feliz pues más allá de las invitaciones que obligatoriamente la sociedad en la que vivíamos realizaba por cumpleaños o eventos especiales no era invitada a compartir en ningún lugar. Esa noche a pesar del cansancio mi esposo fue amable y trató de entablar una conversación con Rose. Dado nuestro apurado ritmo actual de vida, la conversación fue sobre la película de Terry y su próximo viaje._

 _Rose se ofreció a hacerme compañía y estar pendiente de mí como una guardiana, cosa que hizo que Terry se pusiera en mi defensa diciéndole que yo no necesitaba una guardiana. Entiendo a Terry, el cree que fuera de querer tenerme el mayor tiempo posible con él cuando no estamos trabajando nadie tiene que apresarme. Sin embargo, en ese momento pensé que solo era una forma de hablar de Rose, ya que era la manera rígida en que la habían educado._

 _Luego de esto, tuve la primera discusión seria con Terry. Rose Cadawell era una mujer solitaria a quien yo le había abierto una puerta a la amistad, pero a quien yo veía tan necesitada de compañía que en cuanto me veía regresar del trabajo llegaba a la casa y se auto invitaba a cenar, o no se retiraba cuando Terry regresaba del trabajo._

 _El colmo fue un día que olvide decirle a Terry que teníamos visitas y bajo en ropa de casa y descalzo a cenar, y aunque a mi esposo no le importan los convencionalismos sociales, no le gusta que nadie entre en su intimidad y eso incluye su ropa y sus pies descalzos. Fue la primera noche que no dormimos juntos estando los dos en la misma casa. Traté de calmarlo pero no hubo forma, así que se fue del comedor y dormí sola abrazando su almohada tratando de comprender porque se había molestado tanto. Creo que para él su casa es su castillo, y no le gusta tener que ser más Terruce Graham dentro de estas paredes._

 _Entendía que mi esposo quería estar estos días a solas conmigo, pero ella me parecía tan solitaria. Sin embargo, tendría que hablar con ella, pero como si adivinase que iba a mencionarle algo, ese día me dijo:_

\- _Candy, es maravilloso que me permitas compartir la cena contigo y Lord Grandchester, estoy tan sola en esa gran casa que me dejo mi esposo. No sabes lo afortunada que eres de tener tantas personas que te quieran y respeten._

 _Fue como si adivinara que iba a pedirle que no nos acompañara, hable con Terry que solo serían unos días hasta que él regresara de la filmación y de esa manera no tendría que pasar las noches sola cuando el no estuviese. A regañadientes aceptó._

 _Imagino su rostro señorita Pony, al decirme si lo supiese, que estaba bien que yo ayudase a esa mujer, pero que mi primer afecto debía ser hacia mi esposo. Como hubiese querido tener quien me aconsejara en ese momento. Terry dice que mi principal defecto es que creo que todas las personas son buenas, y él con su cinismo particular, cree que si piensa mal acertará._

 _Faltando poco tiempo para que Terry se marchase, recibió un telegrama de Eleanor en el que le comunicaba que debía tener un asistente con él en su viaje. Mi querido esposo entró hecho una furia en mi sala de té, usando su peor lenguaje sin haberse percatado que lady Cadawell me acompañaba. Está demás explicar lo incómodo de la situación, sin embargo, ella nos ofreció una solución al tener un conocido que podía acompañar a Terry en su viaje. Mi esposo no es un divo como algunos otros actores que he conocido, pero Eleanor tenía razón, Hollywood no era Stratford, ni Broadway; necesitaría un apoyo para sus actividades._

 _Días después conocimos a Karl, quien resultó ser una persona con las cualidades necesarias, no solo para hacer su trabajo, sino para no sacar de sus casillas a mí a veces temperamental esposo. Con todo esto, el día de la partida llegó, una noche antes Terry estuvo explicándome todo lo relacionado a gastos que dejaba para mí. Yo tengo el dinero de mi trabajo, pero generalmente lo uso para donaciones, pues él no deja de ser Terry y una cosa es que yo trabaje y otra muy distinta que use mi dinero en la casa, para él eso no está a discusión, es su responsabilidad._

 _Además me pidió que no usase en su ausencia los zafiros regalos del duque de Grandchester su padre, eran las únicas joyas que el duque pudo heredarle a su hijo, al no ser hijo de su matrimonio con la duquesa. Eran unas joyas realmente magníficas, pero la última vez que las usé fue en la fiesta de cumpleaños de la tía abuela, que por supuesto, fue el evento del año en la sociedad de Chicago. Y no crea que los usé por vanidad, no soy muy aficionada a las joyas; pero a Terry le fascina ver la cara de mis parientes cuando tenemos algo que ellos no tienen, principalmente Elisa. Es uno de esos rasgos de venganza infantil que él jamás perderá, así que los usé pero algo sucedió con los broches que en un momento comenzaron a fallar y si no los perdí esa noche fue porque aunque soy una distraída mi esposo siempre está pendiente de lo que sucede a mi alrededor y él se percató._

 _Despedí a Terry con un dolor en el pecho que no había tenido nunca en sus continuas giras. Sentía que esta vez era diferente._

 _Los días comenzaron a pasar, y lady Cadawell tuvo la idea de ofrecer una recepción en su casa con algunas de sus conocidos de Londres, dada la distancia muchas de esas personas se quedaron en su casa una temporada. Rose me contó muy emocionada todos los planes que tenía para sus invitados, y me pidió ayuda para organizarlo todo. Por primera vez me tuve que negar, había tenido días difíciles en el hospital, y tenía las reuniones y actividades del comité, además sentía una extraña melancolía de estar sola en la casa por las noches._

 _Rose me miró como si le hubiese dado una bofetada, no era mi intención ofenderla. Pero no quería comprometerme a algo que no iba a poder solucionar. Le explique todas las obligaciones que tenía, pero le prometí asistir a la cena formal que daría y tal vez a alguna otra actividad de las programadas. Eso pareció complacerla y cada noche que me acompañó a cenar, me contaba lo planeado. Dos noches antes de la cena, me preguntó que me pondría, le dije que aún no lo había decidido. Como si fuese una chiquilla Rose hizo que subiéramos a mi vestidor a ver cuál de todos mis vestidos debería usar. Me pareció divertido, como cuando Annie venía a visitarme y pasaba horas mostrándome lo último de Nueva York y París. Como sabe no soy aficionada a la moda, pero es divertido oír hablar a las personas de sus gustos._

 _Ahora recuerdo lo que en algún momento me pareció una conversación trivial en una de nuestras cenas. Hablábamos con Rose sobre el papel de las mujeres en la sociedad, ella aún era un poco reticente a entender sobre mi trabajo, teniendo Terry una buena posición. Le explique sobre mi punto de vista, que yo creía que había una diferencia entre el hecho de trabajar para sentirte realizada y trabajar por necesidad, yo había hecho ambas cosas y no me avergonzaba de ello. Siendo tan confiada como soy, le conté sin embargo, que Terry jamás había aceptado que yo usase mi dinero en nuestra casa, podía usarlo para caridad, para comprar regalos, libros, irme de tiendas con Annie si lo deseaba._

 _Aunque mi esposo me había acompañado a ejercer el sufragio cuando este le fue permitido a las mujeres, y estuvo ahí para protegerme de las personas que protestaban por esto, y a la vez era una reivindicación de principios al ser Terry un personaje conocido, en el tema de la casa no cedía. Supongo que ser el hijo del duque de Grandchester, par de Inglaterra, te marca en algunas cosas. Así que con la mayor confianza le conté las indicaciones de Terry sobre gastos y el uso de las joyas en su ausencia._

 _Pero volviendo al tema de la moda, Rose repasaba mis vestidos como una chiquilla. Luego me pidió ver las joyas que podía usar. Me dejé llevar por su entusiasmo y le mostré las esmeraldas que Albert me había dado para mi compromiso, los rubíes de mi primer baile con Anthony, y otras joyas regalos tanto de mi padre adoptivo como de mi amoroso esposo. Entre todas estas los zafiros reales regalo del duque de Grandchester resplandecían._

 _Le conté a Rose la historia de los zafiros, y muy emocionada me dijo que debía usar un vestido azul de seda con escote que Annie me había regalado y los zafiros. Me negué categóricamente diciéndole que era la única promesa hecha a Terry durante su ausencia. Rose comenzó a insistir que el vestido perdería su gracia si usaba joyas de otro color, pero le indique que entonces me pondría otra cosa._

 _Al final me convenció diciéndome que ya que no la acompañaría en todas las actividades con sus invitados, al menos la complaciera con usar aquella combinación que ella había elegido para mí, que ella nunca tuvo hermanas y menos una amiga con la que pudiera hacer ese tipo de cosas. Al fin estaba abriendo un poco aquel duro corazón, viéndola disfrutar como una chiquilla, y pensé que si tenía cuidado con las joyas nada malo pasaría. No era la primera vez que hacíamos Terry y yo una travesura, así que no se molestaría si los zafiros regresaban a la caja fuerte._

Por primera vez desde que comenzó a escribir, Candy se dio un momento para respirar. Realmente nunca pensó que aquellos zafiros estuvieron a punto de acabar con su matrimonio. Siempre pensó que las personas no eran malas por naturaleza, sino que había circunstancias en su vida que las llevaban a tomar malas decisiones. Si ella hubiese perdido aquellas joyas porque se hubiesen caído al estar con Terry, o porque la caja fuerte hubiese sido abierta, hubiese visto tristeza en los ojos azules de Terry, pero no decepción. No era una casualidad ahora que lo pensaba, que las joyas tuvieran el color de los ojos de Terry y de su madre.

Volvió a retomar el cuaderno, tenía que avanzar si deseaba que las cosas se aclararan.

 _Yo estaba entre las pocas personas de Stratford que estaban invitadas, y dado que me encontraba sola llegué retrasada a la velada al no tener la puntualidad inglesa de Terry apurándome. Rose es una persona que ama el protocolo inglés y no desperdiciaría esta oportunidad para realizarlo, así que tuve que escuchar que me introducían a mi llegada como Lady Candice White Graham Andley, Baronesa de Salfok, de la casa de Granchester. Sentí tantas miradas sobre mí, pero mi anfitriona se apresuró a salir a mi encuentro._

\- _Rose, creo que te enredaste con mis nombres._

\- _Au contraire chérie, eres la señora Graham, pero eres Lady Andley del clan escocés, eres la baronesa de Salfok, y eres una Grandchester._

\- _Mi esposo y yo no usamos nuestros títulos._

\- _Querida, no dudo que con tu gracia y encantos podrías convencer a toda esta gente de donar a nuestro evento, pero como la Baronesa de Salfok tendrás más posibilidades. Recuerda que aunque Lord Grandchester no heredará el ducado, nadie le negaría algo a la nuera del duque de Grandchester, además hazlo por los niños y tus pacientes._

\- _De acuerdo, quizá tengas razón._

\- _Sé que la tengo, ahora déjame presentarte a algunas personas, te ves bellísima, tú amiga Annie, tiene un gusto genial para la moda, y esas joyas son el complemento perfecto._

\- _Y veo que tú te has deshecho de tus moños._

\- _Seguí tu recomendación de usar un poco más suelto el cabello, amiga._

 _Lady Cadawell me presentó a varios de sus invitados, era obvio que esas personas no estaban ahí por afecto a la anfitriona, sino por pasar unos días de ocio en una ciudad diferente, aburridos de Londres. Me vi rodeada de personas que no estaban interesados en aportar parte de su fortuna a los menos favorecidos, sino en querer saber sobre la carrera de mi esposo, o sobre la relación de la familia Andley con la casa de Grandchester._

 _Algo me decía que buscara un pretexto para retirarme, sin embargo, uno de los invitados se acercó a solicitarme un baile en el pequeño salón que Rose había adaptado para la ocasión, quise negarme pero me dijo que había sido compañero de clases de Terry cuando habían estado internos en Eton, colegio del que por supuesto expulsaron a mi ahora esposo. Igualmente le agradecí pues conocía lo temperamental de mi esposo y no quería que se prestase a malos entendidos._

 _Me retiré hacia un grupo de personas, donde se encontraba Rose conversando, para evitar cualquier otra invitación. Me encontraba escuchando los detalles de la renovación del teatro cuando la mano de aquel caballero frente a todas esas personas se extendió a mí nuevamente invitándome a bailar, con el pretexto de ser un antiguo amigo de mi esposo._

 _Acepte la invitación, y luego que nos encontrábamos en la pista una pieza de foxtrot comenzó a sonar. Este baile era un poco más movido que los tradicionales valses que bailara con mi esposo. Trate de seguir los pasos y disfrutar de aquella contagiosa melodía, en menos tiempo del que había previsto la música terminó y en ese momento se anunció la cena por lo que pasamos al comedor._

 _La conversación giró alrededor de las obras del teatro, la reinauguración, y el ser cuestionada por la ausencia de mi esposo, a lo cual hubo exclamaciones a favor y en contra de haberse unido a la nueva moda de las películas. Estaban ya sirviendo los postres cuando descubrí algo que me hizo quedarme sin aliento. Me levanté presurosa y vi a Rose seguirme en mi carrera._

 _Caminaba por la casa desesperada, tanto el brazalete como el collar de zafiros no estaban, ya no los llevaba puestos…_

 _Rose al verme levantar bruscamente, se puso a buscarme. Cuando vio mis ojos llorosos, solo alcance a decirle, los zafiros…._

 _Pensé que me ayudaría a buscarlos, pero lo que hizo fue regresar donde los invitados, y contarles lo sucedido. Me sentí tan expuesta, pero luego pensé que tal vez entre todos los encontraban y esto no pasaba de un mal momento. Pero nada, luego de una hora, los zafiros de la casa de Grandchester habían desaparecido. La policía llegó pero no encontraron nada, y para colmo de malas tuve que aguantar preguntas tontas como si estaba segura de haberlos usado, o si había visto algo sospechoso. Pero lo que hizo que la velada finalizara estrepitosamente, fue el hecho que la policía interrogo a los sirvientes y no a los aristócratas ahí reunidos. No pude soportarlo y les grité todo lo que se me ocurrió. Al día siguiente, trataba aún de entender lo que había sucedido…_

Candy detuvo su escritura al ver un vehículo ya conocido acercándose. Se quedó esperando en el árbol a que el ocupante entrase al jardín. Desde la distancia vio aquel cabello castaño que ahora lucía corto. El caminó en dirección a la casa, cuando decidió levantar la mirada y la vio sentada en la rama del árbol. El hombre levantó la mano para saludarla, sonrío y entró en la casa sin ver atrás.

La joven mujer sintió que las lágrimas iban a empezar a derramarse silenciosamente. Antes de ir a Hollywood su esposo parecía un chiquillo que regresaba del colegio, siempre embromándola, ya fuera por sus pecas, su adicción a los dulces o su distracción del día. Recordó la última vez que la había encontrado en el árbol, había subido a hacerle compañía y se habían quedado abrazados hasta que la luna había salido.

Sus pensamientos la llevaron a la vez que la había encontrado divisando a través de las ramas del árbol a los vecinos que nunca había conocido. Tenía poco de vivir en Stratford por lo que no sabía que detrás de su residencia había otros dos terrenos, había pasado por ahí en una ocasión pero no vio a nadie, así que estaba vez estaba tratando de ver quiénes eran. Terry la encontró en esa loca actividad como una chiquilla, la alcanzó en el árbol y luego la bajo sin importarle las protestas de la rubia.

\- Tarzan pecosa y entrometida, no sería más fácil si hacemos una visita social como dos personas normales.

\- Tu no haces visitas sociales, mocoso engreído.

\- No, pero por mi entrometida mujercita es posible que soporte hacer un par de visitas si soy recompensado.

\- Y por qué debería recompensarte malcriado

\- Por ser tan buen marido. Comprensivo, dulce, apasionado, buen mozo…

\- Y además arrogante, altanero…

La calló con un beso. Se la llevó cargada a la casa ante la mirada de estupor de los sirvientes, y subió con ella a la habitación.

\- Candy amor mío, no sabes que eterno se me hace el tiempo sin ti.

\- Terry…

No salieron en toda la noche, se dedicaron a amarse hasta desfallecer, luego bajaron a la cocina a buscar algo de comer; regresando a la habitación para seguir amándose. Al día siguiente llegaron tarde a sus trabajos, pero no pudieron evitarlo. Eran felices así.

Candy regresó a la realidad actual sabiendo que era la hora de la cena y esperaba pasar la noche con su esposo contándole sobre su trabajo del día. Cuando subió a su habitación, Terry ya se había cambiado para cenar. Ella se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la boca y preguntarle cómo había estado su día, él simplemente le sonrió y dijo:

\- Lo mismo de siempre. Te espero en el comedor.

Cenaron casi en silencio. Al finalizar la cena Terry se dirigió al estudio. Ella lo siguió al momento imaginando que iba a seguir escribiendo. Ella se sentó frente a él. No dijo una palabra y él solo le sonrió.

\- Pasa algo pecosa.

Ella no le contestó, se levantó de la silla, y fue a sentarse sobre las piernas de su esposo.

\- Terry, quieres subir conmigo? – le digo sonrojándose.

\- Tengo trabajo. – le respondió dándole un beso en el cuello.

\- Terry…aún me amas? – dijo la rubia mirándolo con el rubor en sus mejillas.

\- Claro que te amo pecosa, - le contestó el ojiazul con asombro.

\- Pero, antes no te importaba dejar el trabajo para estar conmigo

\- La vida pasa Candy, tú y yo sabemos que nada es estático. Además tengo que ponerme al día con muchas cosas. Como dijiste temprano, recuperaremos el tiempo perdido en las vacaciones.

\- Si, comprendo.- dijo la rubia con decepción.

\- Puedo hacerte una pregunta Candy

\- Si, dime

\- Has sido feliz conmigo, Candy?

\- Inmensamente feliz Terry, por qué lo dudas?

\- Solo era una pregunta pecosa, que descanses.- le dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

\- Quieres que te espere despierta?

\- No Candy, buenas noches.

La joven mujer llegó a su habitación, sintiendo un peso horrible sobre sus hombros. Sabía que había rechazado de manera sutil a su esposo por la mañana, y él no era nada sutil para demostrarle su inconformidad. Era la primera vez que él se acercaba luego de todo lo que habían pasado y ella lo había rechazado. Tomo nuevamente el cuaderno para escribir.

 _Un día después de la pérdida de los zafiros, Lady Cadawell me visito para comentarme que había vuelto a revisar la casa pero no había encontrado nada. Además me llevó el periódico donde se notificaba en primera plana la pérdida de las joyas. Terry ni siquiera había llegado aún a California y yo ya era noticia de primera plana, al menos solo era el periódico local. Continuaba buscando la forma de recuperar las joyas, cuando una mañana me entregaron un telegrama, lo abrí con pavor_ :

 ** _Enterado pérdida joyas. Hablaremos a mi regreso. Deja que policía se encargue. Muy molesto._**

 _No entendía como se había enterado, esperaba tener una solución cuando mi esposo regresara._

Volvió a cerrar el cuaderno, Terry no subiría hasta muy entrada la noche. Se dio la vuelta para dormirse, pero algo se revolvió dentro de ella.

\- No Terry, he sido inmensamente feliz contigo y voy a volver a serlo, te lo juro.

Diciendo esto se durmió con un plan en la cabeza.

 **Continuará...**

Agradecimientos: Gracias a skarllet-northman, Nally Graham, Mary silenciosa, Zucix, anita ruiz, AyameDV por sus reviews. Espero sigan disfrutando de esta historia que tiene un especial significado para mí.

Phambe: Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, je me suis souvenu de la langue française j'ai étudié à l'école. J'espère continuer à profiter de l'histoire.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

 **Advertencia: Cuando inicié este fic, no pensé que desataría molestia para algunas personas. La historia esta basada además de los personajes de Candy Candy en historias escuchadas de diferentes personas en sus primeros años de matrimonio, sea de personas en sus 20 años como de 40 años. Mi intención no es agredir o denigrar a ningún personaje, amo los personajes de esta historia, pero el drama es parte de lo que escribo. Algunas veces la realidad supera a la fantasía por las decisiones que las personas toman, muchas veces con buena intención.**

 **Los capítulo han sido los más difíciles de escribir. Es posible que para algunas personas les resulten inverosímiles, pero puedo dar fe que son situaciones que pasan en un mundo donde la felicidad ajena puede producir molestia a algunos seres humanos. Si te sientes con la capacidad de ver a tus personajes en situaciones no tan comunes te invito a seguir leyendo, tampoco esperes escenas fuertes, no es esa mi intención. La historia esta ambientada entre Stratford. Inglaterra y el Hollywood de 1925-1926 por lo tanto habrán aspectos culturales y sociales de la época.**

 **Disclaimer: Propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, basado en el anime, manga y CC Final Story.**

Terry vio salir a Candy para descansar, intentando controlar las ganas de seguirla, pero su paraíso personal ya no era el mismo, por supuesto que seguía amando a su esposa, y era por eso que había vuelto a la casa, a su habitación, sin embargo, aunque su esposa trataba de acercarse luego inconscientemente lo rechazaba cuando el también trataba de acercarse, luego ella trataba de acercarse nuevamente, pero él siempre había sido temperamental y un rechazo por pequeño que fuese siempre le afectaba. Es cierto que ya no estaban en el San Pablo cuando él luchaba con sus demonios internos, pero esa sensación de rechazo no podía abandonarlo.

Recordó la primera vez que llegaron a Stratford, había elegido esa casa por los árboles y el jardín, podía verse el río Avon desde la terraza de la casa; Candy parecía una chiquilla en navidad, cuando vio los árboles y el inmenso espacio que tenía para sus flores. Se mudaron tres meses después, era empezar de nuevo, habían dejado el lujo de Broadway por un pueblo pequeño. El ya no era el príncipe de Broadway, ahora era Terruce Graham, conocido por su trabajo en América, sin embargo, debía ganarse su puesto nuevamente. Su esposa trabajaba en un gran hospital de New York después de su boda; ahora comenzaría a trabajar en el hospital de Stratford, un lugar pequeño, una vez más una americana excéntrica que debía ganarse su lugar como enfermera.

La primera noche que durmieron en la nueva casa, solo tenían dos velas, cenaron sándwiches que él preparó mientras su esposa trataba de encontrar agua en los grifos. Se rieron como dos chiquillos, se amaron por primera vez en el salón de aquella casa, y al día siguiente su esposa con su natural ánimo positivo, en cuanto salió el sol, estaba en el jardín plantando las primeras rosas y narcisos que habían traído para adornar su hogar.

Esa complicidad se había roto, gracias a terceros, es cierto que se habían reconciliado; pero ya nada era lo mismo. Ambos seguían siendo cariñosos pero distantes. Eran esposos, amigos, pero ya no eran cómplices.

Terry retomó su cuaderno esperando que exorcizar esos demonios les ayudase a ambos:

 _Desperté temprano al día siguiente, con la idea de calmarme y olvidarme de lo que sucedía en Stratford, me arreglé para salir a cabalgar. Ya Karl tenía un vehículo esperando por mí. Me dirigí a las caballerizas y encontré una yegua blanca que me recordó a Teodora. Di una vuelta para probar mi montura, luego empecé a correr a todo galope por la pista. Quería que la velocidad y el control sobre la yegua me quitarán el mal humor que cargaba. En que pensaba Candy para perder los zafiros. No era su valor en dinero. Eran un regalo único de mi padre, y un legado para mis futuros hijos. Y luego esa actricilla tonta, tratando de ganar publicidad a mi costa._

 _Cabalgué por más de una hora, cuando vi que la yegua empezó a cansarse, por lo que paré el trote y regresé a las caballerizas._

 _Faltaban unos metros para llegar cuando encontré a Vanessa Lamé, mi coprotagonista. Incliné la cabeza a modo de saludo, pero ella se detuvo._

\- _Señor Graham, es usted una persona muy madrugadora._

\- _Señora Lamé, comprenderá que con la agenda que tenemos no hay muchas horas para cabalgar._

\- _Veo que es nuevo en este ambiente, señor Graham. El cine es diferente al teatro._

\- _Sí, es mi primera película._

\- _Por lo tanto imagino que solo firmó el contrato sin considerar todo a lo que pudo haberse negado. Es común en las primeras películas._

\- _Podía negarme a algo?_

\- _Claro que sí. Tal vez el hecho de vivir fuera del país, y haber trabajado en Broadway tanto tiempo lo haga no estar al tanto de cómo funciona este ambiente. Me permitiría darle algunos consejos._

 _La señora Lamé, era una joven mujer famosa por sus expresiones en la pantalla, sus grandes ojos azules, y la facilidad para expresar emociones con su rostro, la habían vuelto la favorita de muchos directores en papeles de dama sufrida o doncella a ser rescatada. Ella se dedicó a explicarme cómo funcionaba el mundo de las películas fuera de los estudios de filmación. No tuve que acostumbrarme solo a la forma de las escenas, en el teatro haces tu actuación y tratas de que si hay algún error no sea notado por el público, no hay repeticiones; en el cine la escena se hace varias veces y puede cambiar el guión en medio de la escena si el director lo cree necesario…no estaba siendo fácil._

 _Tuve además que cuidar mi imagen fuera de la filmación, como la señora Lamé me había explicado, mi ignorancia y la de mi madre nos había hecho firmar sin atención a los detalles y actividades fuera de cámara. Sin embargo, ella misma me recomendaba que tratara de hacer todas las apariciones públicas en compañía de mi madre, ella sería mi escudo contra escándalos y mujeres que quisieran sus 15 minutos de fama, y a la vez promocionaría la película._

 _Empecé a seguir sus consejos, las cosas se calmaron por unos días y pude concentrarme en mi personaje. He de admitir que la compañía de la señora Lamé y mi té por las mañanas era lo único que no me parecía una obligación en esos días. Ella se había comportado como una buena amiga, pero sin embargo, siempre se mantenía distante en su caballo, solo conversando, quizá había aprendido tan bien el juego de Hollywood que no hacía nada sin pensarlo primero._

 _Pensaba constantemente en mi esposa, en extrañarme de no tener noticias suyas luego del telegrama. Le escribí ese día tratando de sonar conciliador pero escribir cartas no era lo mío, le escribí una lacónica carta:_

 ** _Candy,_**

 ** _Como estas pecosa?_**

 ** _No he tenido noticias tuyas. Mucho trabajo supongo. Las cosas no son fáciles aquí._**

 ** _No te preocupes por lo que pasó, lo resolveremos._**

 ** _Te extraño_**

 ** _T.G.G_**

Terry volvió a dejar su cuaderno y se levantó a tomar una copa de vino, hace días que no tomaba su copa con la cena. Pero estaba llegando a la parte más difícil de su relato, y necesitaba pensar bien lo que iba a escribir.

 _Le entregué la carta a Karl y me dispuse a salir al siguiente compromiso que tenía. Había un nuevo restaurante al que el elenco había sido invitado para su apertura. Pensé en una cena junto a mi madre, un par de fotografías, algunas personas que coleccionaban autógrafos, un par de saludos con algunos actores, quizá un baile con alguna actriz mayor, que mi madre me presentase; ya que como me había aconsejado la señora Lamé jamás bailase con mujeres jóvenes. Para los periodistas si bailaba con una mujer mayor que mi madre, era una cortesía de caballero inglés, pero si lo hiciese con una mujer joven sería mi nueva conquista. Pensé en tratar de olvidarme un poco de mis problemas e intentar disfrutar la compañía de mi madre._

\- _Madre, te ves hermosa como siempre._

\- _Tan galante hijo, pero debo admitir que esa belleza que hace suspirar a tantas jovencitas te viene de mí._

\- _No crees que el duque contribuyó un poco._

\- _Tengo que admitir que el porte del duque y su arrogancia estudiada te vienen bien._

\- _No cambias Eleanor, nos vamos?_

 _El lugar no era precisamente un restaurante, parecía más un cabaret disfrazado, donde bellas mujeres y hombres de negocios se mezclaban con periodistas y las estrellas invitadas para dar realce al evento. Fue como imaginé en un inicio, periodistas tomando notas, actores hablando sobre sus últimos trabajos o trabajos a futuro; un par de diseñadores de moda, hablando sobre la gente a la que habían vestido esa noche. Al entrar había fotógrafos, y personas disfrazados de egipcios, sirviendo copas, o en la orquesta de jazz que tocaba con entusiasmo. 1925 era un año de bonanza para Estados Unidos._

 _Nos condujeron a una mesa donde se encontraban algunas actrices amigas de mi madre. En una mesa cercana se encontraba Mary, la asistente de mi madre y Karl. Afortunadamente ellos se llevaban bien y fue fácil coordinar nuestras salidas._

 _Yo era el único caballero en la mesa, y bailé con mi madre y con todas las amigas de mi madre. Hubo algunas jóvenes que se acercaron con el pretexto de saludar a las actrices, pero eran recibidas con absoluta frialdad por las damas, lo que me hacía pensar que Eleanor las tenía informadas del problema que podría tener en Inglaterra por alguna aspirante a actriz que quisiese dar problemas como Camille._

 _Al sonar la siguiente canción, le pedí a otra de las damas si quería bailar, esta era Margot Shaw, una menuda actriz afroamericana que amaba los papeles cómicos. Era una mujer de unos 60 años con el alma de 15, con quien causamos una pequeña conmoción al existir aun en el medio artístico la separación racial. Dado el buen humor de la mujer, no pudo evitar expresar lo que según mi madre era el pensamiento de la mesa general en la que nos encontrábamos._

\- _Mi querido muchacho, esta vieja mujer ya podrá saber lo que es bailar con los ángeles después de estar con este precioso niño. Y míralo Eleanor tan bello y todavía se sonroja._

Terry paró su escritura y comenzó a reír al recordar a las excéntricas y cálidas amigas de su madre. Supuso muy bien que Eleanor como toda madre, había creado un muro de protección alrededor de él con aquellas divertidas señoras que lo mimaban como si fuese su propio hijo, marcaban distancia a cualquier mujer que quisiese acercarse, y a la vez gozaban haciéndolo sonrojar con piropos y frases divertidas. Se había permitido esa noche seguir el humor de las damas, quería divertirse un poco. Si esas damas hubiesen seguido compartiendo con ellos esa noche, cuantos problemas hubiesen podido evitarse. Terry tomó nuevamente su estilográfica y continuó su relato, lleno de una pesadumbre que no se iba.

 _Cerca de la media noche las damas se retiraron y Eleanor y yo nos quedamos solos en la mesa. Era obvio que mi madre deseaba hablar a solas conmigo. Antes que pudiésemos decir algo, un camarero se acercó con una botella descorchada de vino californiano._

\- _Señores, lamento la interrupción, pero los dueños del local quieren ofrecerles esta botella del mejor vino californiano en agradecimiento por su asistencia a nuestra inauguración._

\- _De las gracias a los señores, - le sonrió Eleanor._

 _Mi madre comenzó por disculparse por presionarme con aquel contrato, pensó que las cosas serían diferentes. Sabía que el teatro estaba pasando dificultades entre los musicales y la atención del público con el cine y las nuevas películas que estaban empezando a incorporar sonido. Me explicó que hacerse mayor en ese medio no era fácil, principalmente para una mujer, que debía verse siempre perfecta para el público; y que tener al gran Terry Graham era algo que los productores buscaban._

 _No podía molestarme con mi madre, pasamos tantos años separados, que hasta cierto punto, era una forma de estar juntos, aunque fuese entre tantas personas, además entre idas y venidas ya llevábamos más de un mes de filmación._

 _Eleanor continuo preguntándome como estaban las cosas con Candy, y si tenía noticias de ella. Le expliqué que luego del telegrama no había tenido noticias. Me arrepentía de no haber instalado un teléfono en la casa, pero sentía que era un modo de intromisión en mi descanso._

\- _No te preocupes Terry, tu esposa es un ángel y probablemente además de sentirse mortificada con tu padre, debe esperar ansiosa que regreses. Con respecto a Camille, si le escribiste a Candy lo más seguro es que ya este prevenida en el caso extremo de que un periódico de Los Ángeles llegase a Inglaterra. Las cartas tardan en llegar, cuando menos los pienses estarás rodeado de unas 20 cartas rezagadas._

\- _Tienes razón madre…creo que el cansancio me está sobrepasando y estoy demasiado aprensivo. Y por cierto, no crees madre que este vino está un poco fuerte, tiene un sabor un poco metálico._

\- _Un poco, será quizá que no estamos acostumbrados al sabor de los vinos de California._

\- _Sí, es posible. Y dime, que piensas hacer después de que acabe la filmación._

\- _Iré unos días a Broadway y luego pienso tomarme unas vacaciones en París._

\- _Yo espero llevar a Candy a Escocia cuando esto y nuestros otros compromisos en Stratford finalicen._

 _Seguimos hablando por un momento más, cuando ambos comenzamos a sentirnos con sueño, mucho sueño. No habíamos dado ni dos pasos, cuando sentí que los espejos del restaurante se movían, y vi caer a Eleanor a mi lado._

\- _Karl, mi madre,- luego de eso era yo quien estaba en el piso._

 _Solo vi sombras y figuras distorsionadas que se acercaban a nosotros, alguien levantaba a mi madre, alguien me sacó de aquel lugar, recuerdo luces que caían. A Mary diciendo, al hotel rápido. Luego sonidos de automóviles, mi cuerpo tratando de luchar con aquella caída al vacío, pasos, un golpe, un grito, y luego el silencio._

 _Desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza, náuseas, y la sensación que las cosas se movían alrededor. Cuando abrí los ojos poco a poco me di cuenta que estaba en la habitación del hotel con una aguja de hospital en mi brazo, Karl sentado frente a mí con un vendaje en su cabeza._

\- _Karl, mi madre. – dije asustado._

\- _No te levantes Terruce. –me dijo Karl_

\- _Qué pasó, no puedo recordar mucho. – le dije sintiéndome tan confundido que a duras penas reconocía que estaba en la habitación del hotel._

\- _Lo siento Terruce, te he fallado. El día que estuvimos cenando en la inauguración del restaurante, la señora Baker y tú, se quedaron conversando y bebiendo vino luego de que muchas personas ya se habían retirado. Cuando se levantaron no habían dado más que unos cuantos pasos cuando la señora Baker cayó al suelo y luego tú. Tratamos con la ayuda de los meseros de sacarlos pero los fotógrafos que aún se encontraban en el establecimiento no nos dejaban pasar. Los empuje como pude y Mary dijo que no los lleváramos a un hospital, que tenía que proteger a la señora Baker. Hice lo que me dijo pues ella tiene más experiencia que yo, para lidiar con la prensa. Al llegar al hotel pedimos un médico y cada uno se encargó de llevarlos a ustedes a sus habitaciones, al llegar trate de cambiarte para la llegada del médico pero comenzaste a vomitar, por lo que lo que te dejé a medio vestir y corrí al baño por toallas cuando tocaron la puerta, pensé que era el médico y le dije que pasara. Luego de eso lo único que recuerdo es algo caliente cayendo de mi cabeza y verme cayendo._

\- _Te golpearon?- le dije confundido._

\- _Sí, alguien entró y me golpeó, cuando desperté el médico y la policía ya estaban aquí, pero eso no es lo peor._

\- _Mi madre. Dije intentando volver a levantarme._

\- _Cálmate Terry, Mary fue más juiciosa que yo y no dejó pasar a nadie hasta asegurarse que no fuera el médico. Intentaron llegar hasta su habitación según sospechamos pero Mary había cerrado todo y fue renuente a abrir._

\- _Qué sucedió? – dije esperando lo peor._

\- _Cuando desperté el médico ya te había atendido, estabas recuperando el color pero seguías inconsciente. La habitación estaba destrozada, no estaba ni el dinero, ni algunos de tus artículos personales. Y luego esto…_

 _Me quedé helado y todo empezó a darme vueltas, había estado inconsciente por casi 48 horas, y el mundo, había seguido girando hacia una dirección que no había podido detener. Karl me dio un paquete con periódicos de Los Ángeles._

 ** _Terruce Graham, destroza la noche de Hollywood_**

 ** _Terruce Graham, el príncipe de Broadway intoxicado sin explicación lógica_**

 ** _Exclusiva: los excesos de los Graham Baker en Hollywood_**

 ** _Exclusiva: Terruce Graham inconsciente y expuesto._**

 _Los periódicos estaban llenos de notas especulativas sobre el origen de la intoxicación, ninguna a mi favor, desde el uso de sustancias ilícitas, pasando por alcoholismo, hasta historias de una amante despechada que trató de envenenarme._

 _Pero si el contenido de la redacción era grotesco, las fotografías del desmayo en el restaurante lo eran aún más. Sin embargo, el galardón se lo llevaba una publicación, era una fotografía mía semidesnudo en la habitación cubierto con mi propio vómito._

 _Mi carrera había acabado!_

 _Era posible acaso que la prensa llegase a ese nivel para obtener una fotografía, y por qué yo. Desde la muerte de Susana Marlowe me habían dejado en paz. Luego, cuando me casé según ellos intempestivamente con Candy, fueron tras fotografías y alguna declaración pero sin agresión, yo tenía un trato frío pero educado con la prensa. En Inglaterra no existía esta forma de periodismo y era conocido que yo era un Grandchester, por lo que nadie se atrevería a publicar algo de este estilo sin tener que pasar sobre la casa de Grandchester; publicaban reseñas de mis obras, críticas a favor o en contra, alguna visita a espectáculos o fiestas con mi esposa, pero nada de este nivel._

 _Tiré los periódicos y me levanté sin importarme si la aguja sangraba o no. Karl me detuvo y me ayudó a sentarme pues aún estaba mareado. Él ya había dispuesto algunas cosas durante mi inconsciencia:_

\- _Terruce, tranquilízate. Déjame explicarte que otras cosas han sucedido durante tu convalecencia._

\- _De acuerdo, explícate_

\- _Como supondrás fue un escándalo en la filmación y en el hotel, luego de despertar, hablé con la policía sobre lo que se habían robado. Además el médico garantizó que tu madre y tu habían sido intoxicados con alcaloides, creo que es una especie de droga. Para tratar de resolver esta situación al ver los periódicos al día siguiente, busqué al director y los productores, por lo que junto con el director de la película hemos pensado en convocar a una rueda de prensa donde tú expongas la situación, que fuiste intoxicado, que atentaron contra tu vida y la de tu madre. No queremos exponer a la señora Baker, ya que solo un periódico publicó algo sobre ella, así que no estará presente. El médico que te atendió y la policía darán su declaración sobre la verdad sobre tu intoxicación. Tratarán de acelerar la filmación, y se han cancelado varias de tus apariciones públicas hasta que el escándalo se olvide._

 _En cuanto al robo, me temo que se llevaron todo, he hablado a Nueva York, y con una carta firmada por ti, podrán transferirte dinero a un banco aquí en los Ángeles donde puedes sacar dinero si lo deseas. El hotel ha ofrecido tu estadía de manera gratuita y las reparaciones de la habitación, además durante tu convalecencia negocié que suban tus comidas a la habitación sin ningún costo, ya que ellos tuvieron un fallo en la privacidad de sus huéspedes._

 _Sobre quien hizo esto, no hay pistas. La policía interrogó a varias personas pero nadie vio nada sospechoso, todas las personas se estaban divirtiendo, y en cuanto al muchacho de color que sirvió la bebida, dice que solo recibió órdenes, que a muchos invitados se les habían servido bebidas por invitación de conocidos u hombres de negocios que estaban invitados; que lo único extraño fue que ya había una orden en el bar junto con el pago de la botella y era un vino con un precio superior a los que se dan de cortesía. Realmente pensó que había sido un cliente impaciente para esperar que lo atendiesen y había preferido dejar la nota. La policía no trato muy bien al muchacho por su origen. Créeme Terry solo era un chico asustado, que sirvió la botella equivocada._

\- _Qué pasó con el chico?- le pregunté con verdadera angustia._

\- _Sabía que te preocuparías por eso. Busqué al chico y cómo el hotel esta tan dispuesto a complacer a Terruce Graham, les pedí un empleo para el muchacho en la cocina a tu nombre. Hice bien?_

\- _Sí Karl. Has hecho muy bien. – realmente me había tranquilizado, el muchacho era tan joven que dudaba tuviese la edad para servir copas, pero era obvio que necesitaba el trabajo, él estuvo atendiendo nuestra mesa toda la noche, tratando de disimular la sonrisa por los comentarios agudos de las amigas de mi madre._

\- _Lo siento Terruce. Mi trabajo es evitar contrariedades en tu vida, pero esto se salió de mi control, entenderé si quieres que deje mi trabajo._

\- _No Karl, tú no podías adivinar que el vino estaba adulterado, y fue hasta mucho que recibieras un golpe por algo que aún no logro comprender. Al contrario debo agradecerte que te ocuparas de todo en lo que me recupero. Pero quien estuvo aquí mientras tú hacías todos esos trámites y yo seguía inconsciente._

\- _Pensé en solicitar una enfermera, pero una amiga de tu madre, la señora Margot Shaw, vino a visitarla cuando supo las noticias, al ver que ella se había recuperado más rápido que tú, entró aquí y no hubo poder humano que la moviera. Así que aproveché su presencia para averiguar que podría hacerse y no hace mucho que se retiró._

\- _Me alegro que haya sido ella, una enfermera no me parece una buena opción. Gracias Karl, - le extendí mi mano en agradecimiento. – eres un buen tipo._

\- _Ahora Terruce, quisieras una taza de té._

\- _Si es una infusión americana olvídalo. – dije imaginando que si mi estómago seguía revuelto, esa infusión terminaría de asesinarme._

\- _Es auténtico té inglés, no te preocupes. Sé que se llevaron todo tu dinero, pero nadie pensaría en buscar dinero en la habitación de un asistente, así que aún tenemos para té inglés._

\- _Gracias Karl, en realidad si voy a ser sincero, tuve muchas dudas si debía traerte cuando te conocí, no me gusta la gente extraña cerca, pero deberé agradecerle a la estirada de lady Cadawell cuando regrese que te haya recomendado._

\- _Sí, es una estirada Terruce._

 _Ambos reímos, de recordar a la estirada Lady Cadawell. Y volví a quedarme dormido luego de beber el té. Cuando desperté vi a Margot Shaw sonriéndome._

\- _Despertaste niño bello. Cómo te sientes?_

\- _Un poco mareado aún, pero empiezo a recordar que tengo estómago._

\- _Pediré que te traigan algo de comer que sea suave para que puedas retenerlo._

\- _Gracias Margot, cómo podré agradecértelo_

\- _Tratando de recuperarte pronto y no siendo tan confiado la próxima vez._

\- _Créeme que he aprendido la lección. No volveré jamás ha aceptar una bebida que no conozca su origen._

\- _No es esa la lección que debes aprender. Cuando Mary me contó lo que sucedió, pensé que la botella no iba para ti, sino para Eleanor. En este medio tú sabes que es normal recibir alguna cortesía de dueños de restaurantes, hoteles, etc. Para tu madre es común que algún caballero quiera alagarla con una bebida. Pienso que hay algo más aquí que nadie ha querido ver, si la intención hubiese sido dormir a Eleanor no lo hubiesen hecho junto a su hijo y con tantos testigos; si hubiesen querido secuestrar a alguno, hubiesen encontrado la forma de llevárselos. No te parece hijo, que son demasiadas coincidencias en tu vida en los últimos días._

\- _No comprendo…_

\- _Eleanor me contó el problema de las joyas de tu esposa, pudo ser un incidente. Luego vienes aquí y Camille Brown se sienta en tus piernas para deleite de los periodistas, podría ser otra casualidad, alguien que quiere ganar fama con tu fama. Pero esto no tiene nada de casualidad. La prensa puede ser molesta, príncipe de Broadway, pero no al punto de intoxicar actores y fotografiarlos semidesnudos y drogados._

\- _Tienes razón, pero no comprendo quien pudo atreverse a hacer algo tan grave_

\- _Soy amiga de Eleanor Terry…sé quién es tu padre, y quien es la familia de tu esposa. No tendrá algo que ver sus orígenes, o algún enemigo que pudieran tener._

\- _No lo había pensado Margot, a lo largo de nuestra vida ha habido personas que han querido dañar a mi esposa o a mí, pero nunca de una forma tan cruel._

\- _Piénsalo Terry, tiene que haber alguien detrás de todo esto, alguien que esté tan cerca que sepa sus movimientos. No sé, yo tengo mis dudas, pero soy una vieja mujer que desconfía hasta de su sombra, pero todo esto no pudo haber sucedido de la nada. Si quieres escuchar un consejo, trata de convencer al director de priorizar tus escenas, hazlas a la perfección, y trata de regresar lo antes posible a Inglaterra. Pero no lo comentes con nadie, con nadie._

\- _Me temo que cuando esto llegue a Inglaterra mi carrera se habrá acabado. – le dije con un dolor en el corazón._

\- _No lo veas así, niño bello. Los seres humanos sobreviven a muchas cosas. Mi gente sobrevivió a la esclavitud y seguimos sobreviviendo a la discriminación, si lo piensas no hay protagónicos para actores de color; y nos levantamos cada día a dar lo mejor. Tú harás lo mismo, te levantarás de esto como nadie lo ha hecho, y tendrás más matices para tus personajes pues mientras más vivencias tenemos más podemos aportar a nuestros personajes. Pero ten cuidado niño bello, la maldad humana puede ser inmensa. Aún así con todo la inconsciencia y el vómito te ves bello en las fotos…dijo la madura mujer para hacerme reír._

 _Margot se retiró y me quedé pensando en sus palabras. Siempre me vanaglorié de conocer a las personas, de detectar a los hipócritas y ver las situaciones antes que sucediesen. No sabía si el cansancio que tenía me había hecho bajar la guardia. O estaba tan molesto con las situaciones que habían surgido que no me di cuenta de cosas que estuviesen pasando alrededor._

 _En cuanto pude levantarme fui a ver a mi madre. Ella había bebido menos vino esa noche, y por lo tanto los efectos fueron menores en ella. Le comenté lo hablado con Margot, y estuvo de acuerdo que algo más había detrás de todo esto. Detrás de la risa de comediante de Margot me comentaba mi madre, había una mujer luchadora que tenía el don de ver lo que a ojos de otras personas pasaba desapercibido._

 _Karl se encargó de organizar todo para la conferencia, y de tener todo listo para mí. Realmente había resultado ser una persona eficiente y discreta, en algún momento pensé en recomendarlo con alguna de las amigas de mi madre si decidía quedarse en América, o con mi padre que requería de tantas personas en el parlamento._

 _Se convocó a los periódicos y a la radio a la conferencia, me vestí con absoluta formalidad como un caballero inglés, si tenía que contrarrestar esas horribles fotografías lo haría con mi mejor imagen. No fue fácil pararme frente a esas personas que estaban ahí para hacer leña del árbol caído._

 _El médico que me había atendido, fue muy profesional al hablar sobre el hecho que yo había sido intoxicado, y que con un poco más pudieron haberme matado. La policía habló sobre los destrozos a mi habitación y las lesiones en mi asistente, y que seguían buscando a los responsables._

 _Llego mi turno de hablar, tome aire y comencé._

 ** _Señores de la prensa y la radio, sé que su trabajo es contar la verdad al gran público, por eso me alegro de estar frente a ustedes este día para que la verdad sea conocida. Mi carrera ha estado basada en el trabajo arduo, la disciplina y el respeto tanto al trabajo que realizo como al público que sigue mi carrera. Aunque hubo un momento en mi vida que fue de conocimiento público mi salida de los escenarios por culpa del alcohol, esa etapa de mi vida finalizó hace muchos años cuando aún era un adolescente, en los últimos diez años he sido una persona que se ha mantenido inmersa en su trabajo y en su familia._**

 ** _La situación que viví hace unos noches fue producto de personas sin principios, con poco o ningún respeto a la vida humana, quienes no solo atentaron contra la vida, sino también contra la dignidad de un caballero, y solo puedo finalizar diciendo que no descansaré hasta encontrar a los culpables._**

 _Luego de eso la lluvia de preguntas comenzó, trate de contestar con la mayor cortesía posible por absurdas que fuesen, necesitaba ganarme a la prensa, sabía que así como me habían destrozado podían elevarme a la categoría que quisiesen. Luego de eso ofrecí un coctel a la prensa, para agradecerles, esto fue porque recordé lo que alguna vez la tímida le había dicho a mí pecosa:- no sabes la diferencia que puede hacer una buena comida en los negocios de Archie.- así que si funcionaba para el elegante podría funcionar para mí._

 _Regresé a mi habitación y me quede dormido. Esa noche, luego de repasar la agenda del día siguiente con Karl, a quien ya le habían retirado los puntos del golpe, volví a levantarme y cerré nuevamente la puerta de la entrada principal, iba a dormir cuando me levanté nuevamente y cerré con llave la puerta que comunicaba mi habitación con la de mi asistente. Algo ya no empezaba a cuadrar en esta historia._

 _/_

Terry finalizó la escritura de esa noche con un nudo en la garganta, aún ahora le costaba creer todo lo que había pasado en esos meses. Sabía que él no era tan bondadoso como su esposa, pero siempre trataba de hacer lo correcto, lo que consideraba justo. Desde joven si había algo que no podía soportar era la injusticia. A pesar de haber sido criado como un noble, el hecho de ser la oveja negra de la familia, lo había hecho identificarse con todos los que sufrían por ser diferentes, o por ser pobres, o por ser ellos mismos.

Jamás imagino que esta regla de vida lo haría ver tambalear su carrera, su matrimonio, incluso su salud. Y que alguien que pareció simplemente haber tomado con resignación lo que la vida le había otorgado regresó tras las sombras de personas absurdas a tratar de destruirlo.

Fue a la cocina por un café, ya no tenía sentido dormir, ya se veían los reflejos del amanecer en el jardín, el olor de los narcisos empezaba a despertar. Tal vez debía al menos intentar descansar su espalda un momento.

Subió a su habitación con el café en la mano, cuando entró se dio cuenta que su esposa estaba acostada en el lado de la cama en la que él normalmente dormía abrazando la almohada que él usaba. Dejo el café a un lado y se dispuso a acostarse en una esquina de la cama, ese era su lugar y tenía que recuperarlo. Antes de cerrar los ojos, le dio a su pecosa un beso en la frente, se quedó dormido con un nudo en el pecho.

 **Nota: La realidad a veces supera a la fantasía. En la realidad era un inocente jugo de naranja, en una comunidad de riesgo, realizando trabajo humanitario, en la era de los celulares.**

 **Gracias a las personas que me han enviado sus reviews positivos y que han continuado leyendo esta historia, igualmente agradecimientos a las lectoras anónimas.**

 **Para las chicas que comentaban que también habían perdido algo, es más común de lo que puedan pensar, muchas hemos pasado por eso. Aunque no sean zafiros, es una situación complicada.**

 **Hasta pronto.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Candy despertó sintiendo que no estaba sola en aquella gran cama. Se había quedado dormida en el lado que Terry generalmente dormía. Lo vio en una esquina de la cama, usando la ropa con la que lo había dejado en el estudio. Se veía agotado, ella se había dormido llorando pero también con una resolución en la cabeza.

Se levantó y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo. Bajo a la cocina y le pidió a la señora Hardley algunos cambios y algunas cosas que necesitaría de la tienda del pueblo.

Cuando Terry despertó, sintió una mano en su hombro que lo movía de un lado a otro. Era Candy jugando con él para despertarlo; sonrío de verla tan animada.

\- Buenos días señor Grandchester, veo que no durmió mucho.

\- Buenos días…sonrió y se dio la vuelta para continuar durmiendo.

\- Arriba trasnochador, si no te levantas ya no podrás comer algo antes de irte a trabajar.

\- Qué hora es?

\- Casi las 9 de la mañana.

\- Por Dios, pensé que era más temprano.

\- Tu baño y tu ropa están listos, te espero para desayunar en el jardín.

Terry se levantó en parte confundido por la falta de sueño y en parte por las atenciones de Candy que hace mucho no recibía.

Desayunaron en el jardín, había chocolate con el desayuno, era la bebida con la que su esposa lo mimaba. Hablaron de las vacaciones, era un tema que no habían tocado desde su regreso. Esperaban pasar por Londres a ver al duque antes de irse a Escocia. Terry se fue al trabajo al menos un poco más relajado y con más calor de hogar.

Candy vio a su esposo un poco más relajado, ella no tenía que trabajar ese día, por lo que decidió seguir escribiendo en el cuaderno:

 _Un día después de la pérdida de los zafiros, Lady Cadawell me visitó para comentarme que había vuelto a revisar la casa pero no había encontrado nada. Además me llevó el periódico donde se notificaba en primera plana la pérdida de las joyas. Terry quizás ni siquiera había llegado aún a California y yo, ya era noticia de primera plana, al menos solo era el periódico local. Continuaba buscando la forma de recuperar las joyas, cuando una mañana me entregaron un telegrama, lo abrí con pavor_ :

 ** _Enterado pérdida joyas. Hablaremos a mi regreso. Deja que policía se encargue. Muy molesto._**

 _No entendía como se había enterado, esperaba tener una solución cuando mi esposo regresara._

 _Como se había enterado de aquello, yo ya llevaba días entre la policía y múltiples visitas al periódico local y la casa de Rose Cadawell sin tener noticias alentadoras. Acaso la noticia había llegado a Londres y de ahí a algún periódico americano. No era posible, el duque ya se hubiese presentado para reclamarme o para buscar a la persona que los tuviese. No, algo más había pasado, tenía que escribirle a Terry urgentemente. Podía enviarle un telegrama, pero no me alcanzaría el espacio. Igual aunque la carta se tardase eso daría tiempo para que se calmase. Conocía los exabruptos de mi esposo, debió enviar el telegrama alterado por la noticia, y luego en unos días estaría más calmado. Escribí la carta apresuradamente y luego me dirigí al trabajo._

 _Me encontraba finalizando mi turno cuando vi entrar a Rose apresurada, tuve la feliz ilusión que había encontrado los zafiros. Detrás de ella venía su chófer y el caballero con el que yo había bailado en la cena, ayudando a una mujer mayor que sangraba de una pierna._

 _Pregunté qué había sucedido y me dijeron que estaban en el río y la señora se había cortado con uno de los botes al bajar. Había algo raro ahí, puedo ser muy distraída para la vida diaria pero no en mi trabajo. La herida no era de la madera o el metal de un bote, era un corte recto que solo puede hacerse con un cuchillo o una navaja. Comencé a examinarla, afortunadamente no era un corte grave, pedí que se retiraran y me quede a solas con la dama._

\- _No se preocupe señora el corte no es muy profundo pero debemos limpiar la herida y coserla. Cómo dice que se cortó?_

\- _Estábamos paseando en bote por el río y al bajar mi vestido se enredó en la quilla del bote y me cortó._

\- _Señora soy enfermera desde hace muchos años, este no es un corte accidental, fue hecho por alguien, no debe temer. Si alguien la lastimó puedo tratar de ayudarla._

\- _No se preocupe, fue un accidente._

\- _Como lo prefiera, pero si algo más sucede puede buscarme. Usted no es de aquí, verdad?_

\- _No, soy de Londres, me llamo Margaret Spencer, y usted es?_

\- _Candice Graham, soy americana._

\- _La esposa del actor, de Terruce Graham, - dijo la mujer observándome atentamente._

\- _Sí mi esposo es el actor principal de la Shakespeare Company._

\- _Y donde se encuentra el señor Graham, no lo hemos visto en ninguna de las actividades que Lady Cadawell ha organizado._

\- _Mi esposo está en América filmando una película en Hollywood_

\- _Debe ser emocionante para él. Dicen que es el futuro para los actores._

\- _Así es... es una buena oportunidad_

\- _Y usted porque no lo acompaña_

\- _Terry y yo tenemos cada uno sus carreras, además que haría yo en Hollywood_

\- _Cuidar a su esposo, usted sabe señora Graham, esas actrices que se ven siempre perfectas, sin ningún tipo de moral, en esos vestidos cortos que ninguna mujer decente usaría en Inglaterra, y aun así tan elegantes y sofisticadas. Es usted muy bella, señora Graham, pero usted sabe que los hombres no pasan mucho tiempo sin compañía, a fin de cuentas solo son hombres, y el señor Graham es famoso por hacer suspirar a todas las mujeres durante sus presentaciones. No le parece?_

\- _No, Terruce no es así. Si quisiera tener una querida no tendría que ir hasta Hollywood para tenerla. No le parece?- empezando a molestarme por los comentarios de la dama._

\- _Es posible, pero a veces el ambiente hace que las personas se comporten de manera diferente. Además las americanas son bastante inmorales._

 _No pude evitar dar una puntada de más en el borde de la zona anestesiada. Me hervía la sangre. Como se atrevía esa mujer a dudar de Terry y a decir que todas las americanas eran inmorales._

\- _Disculpe señora Spencer, pero creo que la anestesia esta ya perdiendo efecto._

\- _Espero ya haya terminado._

\- _Sí ya la herida está cerrada y le repito si necesita algo más no dude en acudir al hospital._

\- _Gracias, señora Graham, y espero que su esposo regrese pronto._

\- _Buenas tardes._

 _Retiré el equipo que había utilizado y salí del consultorio. Rose Cadawell me esperaba para darme las gracias y para recordarme que al día siguiente íbamos a reunirnos para elaborar los listones que se entregarían a las personas que donaran durante el baile de recaudación. Esa había sido mi idea; en el hogar de Pony cuando un niño hacía una acción muy especial, se le daba un listón en forma de flor como los que se colocan el día de la independencia, para recompensarlo. Así que daríamos estos listones a los patrocinadores._

 _Regrese a la casa y no había correspondencia por ningún lado, subí a mi habitación recordando los sucesos del día, realmente esa mujer me había puesto los nervios de punta; había algo extraño en ella, la forma en que me miraba de pies a cabeza. El veneno al poner en mi cabeza las imágenes de Terry con esas actrices. No, Terry era un odioso cuando se lo proponía, cruelmente sarcástico cuando alguien le hacía daño, había sido testigo de la forma en que Terry podía bajarle los humos a un actor o actriz con ínfulas de estrella o a algún periodista que quisiese pasarse de listo. Pero no era un mujeriego, yo estaba consciente que tanto en el mundo de la nobleza como en el de los millonarios americanos, la infidelidad de los esposos era algo que se tomaba como normal, que las mujeres debían resignarse a esta situación en sus matrimonios. A fin de cuentas, su seguridad e importancia social estaba dada por sus esposos._

 _Pero ese no era nuestro caso, Terry sabía que yo además de ser una Andley, tenía un trabajo con el que podía vivir sino con lujos, tampoco pasaría necesidades. Además habíamos estado tantos años separados que contrario a otros matrimonios, nosotros ni siquiera habíamos tenido el año de compromiso que las personas generalmente tenían, nos casamos en cuento pudimos. Nos casamos por amor. Probablemente esa pobre mujer tenía uno de esos matrimonios desastrosos y no pudo evitar sacar su veneno. Si lo pensaba, al igual que Lady Cadawell había aún tantos matrimonios de conveniencia que creaban buenas posiciones sociales pero no había amor. Hasta mi suegro era parte de este fenómeno, haber perdido el amor de Eleanor por el deber al ducado, no me extrañaría que la duquesa de Grandchester, a quien nunca veíamos, sea como alguna de estas mujeres._

 _Al día siguiente, tal como estaba programado nos reunimos en el teatro para elaborar los listones, blanco para los caballeros, rosa para las damas. Estaban no solo las damas del comité, sino que Rose Cadawell había llevado a sus invitados para colaborar, lo cual era bueno, pues esperábamos elaborar de 400 a 500 listones para el baile._

 _Entre los invitados de Rose se encontraba Margaret Spencer, y el caballero con el que había bailado en la cena de Rose. Además había un fotógrafo del periódico local que iba a tomar fotografías de las damas para el periódico local._

 _Para las damas presentes era fácil elaborar las rosetas y flores de listón, pero en cuanto a colocar los pasadores que los detendrían era otro cuento. Era fácil pincharse si no se tenía cuidado y ninguna de las damas quería dañar sus manos. Así que si yo podía trepar árboles, colocar pasadores para los listones no sería una tarea difícil, lo malo era que con el paquete venía Tomas Spencer, el caballero con el que había bailado en la casa de Rose._

 _El joven se había ofrecido a trabajar en los pasadores luego que yo me había dirigido a esa mesa. No me desagradaba, pero tampoco me agradaba. Me dijo que había conocido a mi esposo en Eton. Yo conocía esa historia, cuando Terry tenía 9 años su madrastra no quería tenerlo más en el castillo así que Richard presionado por su mujer, lo inscribió en Eton el colegio más estricto del imperio británico, mi adorado esposo estuvo 15 días hasta que lo acusaron de haber golpeado a un chico menor, cosa que Terry siempre negó. Luego, pasó tres semanas en Winchester, y de ahí al Real Colegio San Pablo. Lo demás era historia…_

 _Estaba incómoda de tener que estar junto a Tomas Spencer, así que en cuanto pudiera me despediría, durante un momento solo vi a las mujeres hablando desde recetas de cocina hasta de las infidelidades que se manejaban a viva voz en la ciudad; mientras que el fotógrafo del periódico tomaba una tras otra fotografía, porque no me di cuenta de esas fotos, por qué?..._

 _Comencé a sentirme mareada, incómoda, como si algo fuese a pasar. Con la distraída que estaba me corté con uno de los pasadores, Tomas me tomó la mano para tratar de parar el sangrado con su pañuelo, le di las gracias y me retiré. Le pedí a Rose que me enviase los listones para terminar mi trabajo, pediría a las señoras que trabajaban en mi casa que me ayudasen a terminar._

 _Señorita Pony, no podría describirle la sensación con la que me dormí esa noche, era como si algo muy grave estuviese pasando. Me arrepentí de dejarme convencer por Terry de no instalar un teléfono en la casa, me convenció diciéndome que la tímida, es decir Annie, me hablaría un día sí y otro también y ya no la pararíamos. A decir verdad, Annie tenía mucho tiempo libre, su vida transcurría entre los eventos sociales a los que asistía con Archie, y la moda. Si Albert no se daba prisa en encontrar una señora Andley, Annie sería la próxima matriarca Andley, y entonces habrían muchos más eventos sociales en la agenda Andley._

 _Pero otra vez me estoy saliendo del tema, esa sensación horrible que algo pasaba no la había tenido desde el accidente de Susana en Nueva York. No pude dormir en toda la noche, y al día siguiente fui a la oficina del telégrafo antes de irme al trabajo, hablaría al hotel en Hollywood, porque no se me había ocurrido antes._

 _Fue una semana sin lograr nada. Llamaba por la mañana antes de irme al trabajo, y luego por la tarde, nada. O me decían que el señor Graham no recibía llamadas, o que no se encontraba en el hotel, que probablemente estaba en el estudio filmando. Lo mismo era si intentaba hablar con la señora Baker. Decidí dejar una semana para ver que sucedía, pues parecía que la telefonista ya había memorizado mi voz._

 _La siguiente semana, recibí una llamada, pero no era de la persona que esperaba, George Johnson, administrador de los Andley y mano derecha de mi padre adoptivo William Andley me citó para una llamada en el telégrafo local. Lo que me dijo no era nada alentador, me preguntó si el señor Terruce o yo teníamos algún problema. Solo le indiqué que Terry estaba en Hollywood filmando su primera película. Pero no entendía que tenían que ver George con mi falta de comunicación con Terry, lo que me dijo me dejó helada._

\- _Señora Candice, recibimos en el banco de Nueva York una carta del señor Grandchester solicitando una transferencia de dinero a Los Ángeles, lo cual es una solicitud normal. Lo extraño fue que la transferencia se repitió dos veces más. Fui informado ya que al ser ustedes parte de la familia, y ser la única rama de la familia que suelen depositar en sus cuentas pero no extraer altas cantidades, llamó la atención del administrador del banco. Sabe usted si el señor Grandchester piensa invertir en Hollywood, o estará pensando comprar alguna propiedad en esa zona del país._

\- _No George, estoy preocupada. No he recibido cartas de Terry, ni he podido comunicarme con él, llamo al hotel y no lo pasan, o me dicen que no está. Estoy muy preocupada, pero no quiero preocupar a la familia, puede que este exagerando y solo sea que las cartas de Terry se perdieron en el correo o tiene tanto trabajo que solo llega al hotel a dormir._

\- _Comprendo señora Candice. Usted necesita dinero, o alguna otra cosa._

\- _No George, Terry me dejó una fuerte cantidad, y además tengo mi salario._

\- _El señor Grandchester aún se niega a que usted use su dinero para la casa.- rió el siempre serio administrador._

\- _Esa es una batalla pérdida George.- reí yo también._

\- _No se preocupe Señora Candice, averiguaré que está sucediendo y no diré nada al señor Andley a menos que sea una emergencia. Solo recuerde señora Candice que al señor Andley no le gusta verla llorar…_

\- _Gracias George, cuando puedo esperar una llamada suya._

\- _Me comunicaré con usted si algo malo sucede, sino creo que será el señor Grandchester quien lo hará._

 _Esa llamada me dejó aún más preocupada, pero a la vez esperanzada. Si alguien podía averiguar que pasaba con Terry y para que necesitaba tanto dinero era George. No podía imaginar para que necesitaba Terry tanto dinero, sería que como dijo George iba a invertir en el cine. O quería comprar una casa allá, era que le había ido tan bien en Hollywood, que quisiera mudarse o pasar temporadas allá, pero me lo hubiese dicho. No creo que fuese una sorpresa. Pero al menos confiaba en que George haría algo._

 _/_

Candy se encontraba cansada de haber escrito tanto, tenía los ojos llorosos, era difícil recordar esos días, pero al escribirlos el dolor le había crecido en el corazón para luego disminuir, poco a poco sentía se había liberado de esa angustia. Quizás Terry tenía razón, aunque en un inicio le pareció absurdo escribir la historia en un cuaderno, los errores propios y ajenos se veían mejor cuando se dejaban reposar y se dejaban fluir.

La señora Hardley la llamó para decirle que lo que le había solicitado estaba en la cocina. Candy se apresuró a lavarse las manos y comenzar a preparar la sorpresa de su esposo con la habilidad de la señora Hardley y todo el amor que ella pudiese poner para lo que estaba a punto de realizar.

Cuando terminó su sorpresa, se fue al estudio a preparar todo. Luego, decidió seguir escribiendo, la parte más dura comenzaba y tenía que darse el valor de escribir:

 _Días después de la llamada de George recibí la visita de Rose Cadawell y Margaret Spencer. La vieja dama quería disculparse si se había expresado mal de las americanas, pero lamentablemente había tenido una mala experiencia de parte de una. No quise darle mayor importancia, yo la había pichado más de lo necesario, así que preferí que hablásemos de la reinauguración del teatro, tema favorito de Lady Cadawell. Luego le mostré a Margaret el jardín, no pareció emocionarse mucho con las flores, pero supuse que no era muy aficionada a ellas. La visita terminó con la despedida de Margaret quien se marchaba a Londres al día siguiente, y se alegraba de haberme conocido y mi casa._

 _El día siguiente era domingo, no podía esperar ni un telegrama, carta o llamada telefónica, tampoco tenía que trabajar, por lo que decidí ir a la iglesia y pasear luego por el río. Al salir de la casa me fije en mi árbol, la planta que Rose me había regalado estaba extendiéndose por todo el árbol, no sería posible trepar así, por lo que cuando volviera iba a cambiar las plantas de lugar._

 _Estuve un rato caminando luego del servicio en la iglesia, pero decidí volver a la casa a mover las plantas, ya no me parecían tan bonitas. Empezaba a remover las plantas, cuando vi algo en la entrada de la casa de lo que no me había percatado al llegar; un sobre grande con sello de Estados Unidos, salí corriendo hacia la casa, seguramente eran las cartas atrasadas de Terry. Mis manos volaban abriendo el sobre. Luego todo cayó de mis manos._

 _Las imágenes de Susana, haciendo que me alejara de Terry. Las imágenes de Terry en aquella carpa de Rockstown. Todo volvió a mi mente en cuestión de segundos:_

 ** _Terruce Graham, destroza la noche de Hollywood_**

 ** _Terruce Graham, el príncipe de Broadway intoxicado sin explicación lógica_**

 ** _Exclusiva: los excesos de los Graham Baker en Hollywood_**

 ** _Exclusiva: Terruce Graham inconsciente y expuesto._**

 ** _Camille Brown, y su admiración por Terruce Graham._**

 _No podía ser cierto, pero las fotografías estaban ahí, esa actriz en las piernas de Terry, mi Terry. Pero eso no era lo que me dolía más. Sabía que siempre habría mujeres de ese tipo; Elisa, Susana, tantas mujeres que siempre verían a mi esposo con ojos de leonas. Era algo que sucedía desde que lo conocí, eso no dolía. Molestaba, pero no dolía._

 _Eran las otras fotos, Terry embriagado, desmayado, semidesnudo en una habitación, era eso por lo que necesitaba tanto dinero, era eso por lo que no había contestado mis cartas, por lo que solo había mandado aquel corto telegrama molesto por unas joyas cuando él se estaba pasando las noches divirtiéndose, mientras yo pensaba que no podía más con su trabajo._

 _Yo estaba desesperada de no tener noticias, yo estaba tratando de tener listo todo lo necesario para su regreso a Stratford y la reinauguración del teatro, yo estaba tan arrepentida de haber usado los zafiros, y él estaba en Hollywood alcoholizado y gastando el dinero que tanto le había costado ganar en Broadway. Y esto era lo que la prensa había logrado averiguar, que pasaba con lo que no podía averiguar. Sabía que Eleanor era un poco permisiva con Terry, y no se metía mucho en su vida por no haber crecido con ella, pero esto era demasiado, no podía creer que mi suegra no hiciera nada con esto._

 _No podía más, corrí a mi habitación, era lo que menos podía esperar. Acaso nunca íbamos a dejar estas pesadillas detrás, era acaso que yo no era la esposa que se esperaba. Era acaso que una mujer no podía ser enfermera, tratar de ayudar a los orfanatos, y además ser la esposa de un hombre como Terry. Tendrían todas aquellas mujeres a las que nunca quise ponerles atención, razón en lo que me decían, que yo ya no era la enfermera White, era la señora Grandchester, era una Andley, era la esposa de uno de los hombres más famosos y admirados del arte. Sería que Terry me apoyaba en mis decisiones pero en el fondo se sentía fuera de lugar. Nunca se lo pregunté y él nunca me lo dijo._

 _Era que mi esposo se sentía tan desplazado que tenía que esperar viajar a otro país para soltarse, olvidarse de mí, y dejar que lo fotografiarán de esa manera, acaso estaba tan inconsciente que alguien había entrado a su habitación y había tenido tiempo hasta de tomar esas fotos. O quien le había abierto la puerta, acaso esa tal Camille lo había acompañado y le había demostrado su admiración, y luego había enviado por el fotógrafo. No, eso no, si hubiese sido ella no hubiese perdido la oportunidad de salir en las fotografías, pero entonces quién o cómo?_

 _No Terruce Greum Graham Grandchester, vas a oírme cuando vuelvas, porque tendrás que hacerlo o yo iré a Hollywood a decirte todo lo que estoy pensando en este momento._

 _Seguí llorando, no podía soportar ver a Terry humillándose de aquella manera en las fotografías, que había pasado con el hombre que como ave fénix se había levantado de sus peores momentos; el hombre que solo tomaba una copa de vino suave por las noches, que nunca había vuelto a beber más que esa copa; y que guardaba las botellas de whiskey solo para cuando mi suegro o mis parientes venían a visitarnos._

 _Regresé a la sala a recoger los recortes y el sobre, no podía permitir que nadie viese esas fotografías, al menos en Inglaterra, no quería pensar en la reacción de Richard si veía a su hijo en esas condiciones. No sabía si Terry volvería a Inglaterra pronto, pero al menos no permitiría que su nombre se enlodase en Inglaterra. Si algún día él tenía un hijo, no quisiera que ese niño se avergonzara de su padre._

 _Fue la noche más oscura de mi vida, los quince minutos que Terry me había encerrado en esta vieja casa cuando vinimos a conocerla eran una tonta broma al compararla con este dolor. Por primera vez desde que llegué a Stratford no me presente a mi trabajo, no salí de la habitación en todo el día._

 _Todos aquellos fantasmas que mi cabeza había callado durante años se presentaban ante mí, pensé en la tía abuela Elroy intentando convertirme en una dama, pensé en la delicadeza casi etérea de mi suegra, en mis amigas y sus refinados modales, en todo lo que nunca aprendí. Siempre fui un espíritu libre, una mujer que se defendió por sí misma, que renunció a su familia adoptiva en un tiempo para encontrar su camino. Pero a pesar de haber aprendido de la tía abuela, de Mary Jane, de mis madres adoptivas, de las monjas del San Pablo, nadie me explico cómo ser esposa, pues ninguna lo era._

 _Mi cabeza y mi corazón eran un barco en la tormenta, mi corazón me decía que lo que veía en las fotografías no era posible, había leído la redacción de los periódicos que acompañaban a las fotografías, hablaban de alcoholismo, sustancias ilícitas, envenenamiento por una amante despechada. El príncipe de Broadway desplomándose en medio del restaurant de moda. Una carrera a punto de desmoronarse decían otros. Y luego, mi cerebro me decía que podía ser algo más, que tal si Terry estaba en peligro, y yo aquí sin parar de llorar. Veía el recorte de esa actriz, y luego leía la parte en la que se hablaba que Terruce la había tirado de sus piernas y había salido de la rueda de prensa. Que pasaba con su asistente, no lo conocíamos más que por las referencias de Rose, que tal si él había engañado a Terry, y a Rose al pasar por una persona decente. Volvía a ver las fotografías y la persona que recogía a Terry era Karl, no podía ser él si al mismo tiempo lo ayudaba. Qué tal si mi marido simplemente estaba hastiado de todo y alguien lo había empujado a beber, y las cosas se habían salido de control._

 _Dios, iba a volverme loca._

 _Exacto, ese era el punto, no tenía que volverme loca, tenía que dejar de llorar y pensar que podía hacer sin complicar las cosas, mis impulsos y los de Terry nunca nos habían traído nada bueno. Que haría Terry si la situación fuese al revés, me buscaría, pero lo haría investigando primero donde estuviese, no lloraría ni se asustaría, pero por dónde empezar._

 _La señora Hardley junto con la señora Jones, la doncella, abrieron la habitación para encontrarme bañada en lágrimas al preocuparse que en todo el día yo no había comido, ni había salido de la habitación. En cuanto sentí que la puerta se abría tape con las almohadas aquellos despreciables recortes. Por más que las amables mujeres intentaron hacerme comer, no podía tragar nada. Solo después de mucho intentarlo logré tomar un té._

 _Decidí guardar los recortes, no quería que en un descuido las buenas señoras vieran a su patrón en ese estado. Es probable que yo tuviera que cargar con esto, pero amaba a mi marido, lo había amado desde la primera vez que lo vi en aquel barco, aunque en ese momento no pudiera saberlo, lo había amado cuando Susana Marlowe se había interpuesto entre los dos, cuando espere años para volver a estar junto a él y lo seguiría amando hasta el final de mi vida, pasara lo que pasara._

 _Amaba a Terruce, lo amo y lo amaría siempre. Vi las fotografías y no pude evitar pensar en que a pesar de la terrible escena seguía siendo un hombre atractivo, un ángel caído en desgracia. Por un momento me detuve a pensar que probablemente estas fotografías llegarían a varias partes de América y que la tía abuela Elroy vería el abdomen y las piernas de mi esposo, lo mismo que Eliza Leegan y sus amigas. No volveré a pararme nunca frente a la tía Elroy._

 _Luego comencé a llorar nuevamente, definitivamente me estaba volviendo loca, tenía que hacer algo. Cuando abrieran el telégrafo llamaría a George, era el único que podía ayudarme y Albert. Pero prefería hablar con George, mi padre adoptivo puede ser muy amigo de Terry, pero no creo que le agradase escuchar a su hija en este estado. No, la mejor opción era el tranquilo y callado George, él sabría qué hacer._

 _Fui al telégrafo y llamé a George, error de cálculo, era de noche en América, tendría que esperar unas horas más. Al regresar a la casa encontré a Rose. Era una de sus visitas imprevistas, a pesar de no haberme encontrado, la señora Jones, preocupada por mi estado le dijo que me encontraba mal y no sabían el motivo, por lo que Rose decidió esperarme._

 _No podía decirle a Rose, el día de las joyas ella salió corriendo a llamar a sus invitados, que tal si salía y dado su sentido de lo que era el protocolo y la decencia se escandalizaba; una cosa era jugar con joyas y vestidos, otra era que alguien viera a mi marido semidesnudo e inconsciente. Puse de pretexto que era que extrañaba a Terry, que estaba preocupada en no tener noticias suyas, y que me sentía agotada._

 _Rose me abrazó y me dijo que no me preocupara, que probablemente el correo se había atrasado, o que aún estaba molesto por los zafiros de su padre, pero en cuanto volviese y habláramos todo se arreglaría. Me abrazó para decirme que recordara que quizá ella no era una persona cálida porque así la habían educado, pero que en ella tenía una amiga para cuando la necesitara._

 _Tengo que admitir que me reconfortó un poco que la fría Rose Cadawell fuera cálida por un momento. Tal vez si tenía a futuro que marcharme de aquí, al menos habría hecho algo bueno por alguien en este lugar._

 _Llamé a George por la tarde y me dijeron que había salido de viaje, que si yo llamaba me dijeran que el señor Grandchester se comunicaría conmigo._

 _Ahhh…lo que me faltaba. George había hablado conmigo hace como 10 días y ahora que lo necesitaba estaba de viaje. Y dónde estaba Terry?_

 _/_

Candy no podía escribir más, sentía como si hubiese corrido sin parar, sintió la misma angustia al rememorar ese episodio. Habían sido días tan duros, donde su corazón corría desbocado como los caballos en estampida. Era ya de noche y Terry no regresaba del teatro. El cansancio comenzó a vencerla. Miró lo que estaba colocado en el escritorio de Terry y sonrió esperando ver su rostro cuando llegara.

Decidió cerrar los ojos por un momento, no quería quedarse dormida. Tenía que esperar a Terry, darle su sorpresa. Solo cerraría los ojos por un momento.

Una hora más tarde un vehículo llegaba a la casa de Terruce Graham en Stratford Upon Avon con el dueño de la casa con evidente cansancio. Había sido un largo día. Terry por la hora subió a su habitación, sin encontrar a su esposa; bajo nuevamente y vio la luz del estudio encendida.

Lo que vio le produjo una sonrisa. Sobre su escritorio habían emparedados, y un pastel de manzana. Su postre favorito, el único que su esposa hacía en sustitución de la cocinera. A un lado la creadora del pastel dormida sobre un cuaderno…

/

Agradecimientos. Muchas gracias a todas las que continúan leyendo y me han animado a continuar con esta historia.

Como sabrán una parte de la historia la cuenta Terry, otra la cuenta Candy quien es un poco más hiperactiva y por lo tanto más enredada para escribir. Terry es hombre de teatro, es más descriptivo para escribir.

Más adelante sabrán porque están escribiendo y no hablando sobre lo que ocurrió. Es parte del misterio pero también de la solución.

Gracias por continuar leyendo, hasta dentro de unos días...


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

 **Discalimer. Derechos de autor de misuki e Igarashi. Solo con fines de entretenimiento.**

Encontrar a su esposa dormida en el estudio esperándolo con emparedados y un pastel de manzana como cuando eran recién casados, removió muchos sentimientos en Terry. Quiso despertarla para comerse el pastel juntos, pero se veía tan cansada, su carita sobre el cuaderno que inconscientemente apretaba, su respiración pausada y su cabello suelto en cascada. Optó por empezar a comer por si despertaba, pero pasó una hora y Candy no se movía. La levantó para llevarla a la habitación, Candy apenas se movió para susurrar

\- Terry…pastel

Terry no sabía si comérsela a besos, o regresar a comerse el pastel, decidió dejarla dormir, era demasiada buena la sensación para arruinarla. Además por una vez en su vida, había decidido imponer el buen juicio a sus arrebatos. Como aquel buen hombre le había dicho, si duele tanto para no poder hablarlo y terminan interrumpiéndose, escríbanlo.

\- _Sigamos…dijo retomando su cuaderno. Terry empezó a leer el último párrafo que había escrito._

 _Regresé a mi habitación y me quede dormido. Esa noche, luego de repasar la agenda del día siguiente con Karl, a quien ya le habían retirado los puntos del golpe, volví a levantarme y cerré nuevamente la puerta de la entrada principal, iba a dormir cuando me levanté nuevamente y cerré con llave la puerta que comunicaba mi habitación con la de mi asistente. Algo ya no empezaba a cuadrar en esta historia._

 _Las palabras de Margot Shaw se habían quedado haciendo ruido en mi cabeza…_

 _Durante esta crisis, Karl había sido la persona responsable de manejar mis asuntos, pues a pesar de haberme presentado a la conferencia me sentía débil y mi estómago no terminaba de reponerse. Karl era un tipo callado que hacía su trabajo con la mayor diligencia posible y hasta cierto punto compartía conmigo valores como la disciplina, la puntualidad y el enfocarse en el trabajo. Así que era hora de mover un poco las cosas._

 _Mi cansancio era evidente, y al dormir luego de la conferencia, esperaba ver a Karl contándome lo que habían dicho los locutores en la radio, sabía que los periódicos no publicarían nada hasta el día siguiente, pero no me comentó nada. Además no recuerdo haberlo visto más de 10 minutos en el salón donde recibí a los periodistas._

 _Cuando le pregunté dónde estaba me dijo que tenía cosas que comprar y que debido a que había tenido que transferir el dinero de Nueva York había que llenar unas formas legales y eso había hecho._

 _Otro suceso que me llamo la atención, fue el chico que me sirvió la bebida que nos intoxicó, como Karl me había dicho se encontraba trabajando en el hotel. Pensé que al menos me saludaría pero cuando intenté acercarme salió huyendo con la bandeja de canapés que portaba. Las cosas ya no cuadraban, quizá había estado tan enfocado en mi mal humor y en mi exceso de actividades que no vi pasar muchas cosas, como no las vi pasar con aquella trampa de Elisa hace tantos años, o con la manipulación de las Marlowe años después…_

 _La mañana me encontró un poco cansado, le pedí a Karl que quería hablar con él, me había pasado la noche pensando en demasiadas cosas._

 _Qué sentido tenía haberme puesto en aquella situación, si mi esposa se encontraba a kilómetros de distancia, y para todas las personas de este medio, el galán por excelencia era Rodolfo Valentino, el cual basaba su carrera en leyendas sobre sus amoríos, y sus interpretaciones de amante enamorado; en cambio yo era un serio actor clásico, un aburrido para la bohemia neoyorkina, felizmente casado; no era lógico que alguien quisiera darme la imagen de mi colega._

 _Mi personaje en la película, no era un don juan, era un hombre de negocios con una tradicional familia, que escondía su pasado por el alcoholismo y vida disipada de su madre, hasta que tiene que enfrentarse a ella cuando lo busca porque esta moribunda. Era un drama, no tenía escenas románticas, no habían amores prohibidos, ni besos. La insoportable Camille tenía un par de escenas donde yo la veía tocar el piano, y otra donde se enfrenta al hecho de que tenía una abuela, luego era un relleno de la tradicional familia._

 _Camille Brown no era tan inteligente para planear algo tan elaborado, ya había tenido sus quince minutos de fama, y dudo que luego de las amenazas de mi madre hubiese arriesgado su papel por desquitarse._

 _No había otra contraparte masculina a quien yo pudiese opacar, no éramos muchos actores, y el mayor número eran mujeres y hombres mayores. No podía ser por sacarme de la película, además en el cine no tenías un reemplazo como en el teatro._

 _El loco director con el que me había tocado trabajar era adicto a la publicidad, pero no le convenía casi matar a su estrella masculina, además esa noche se retiró del restaurante en evidente estado de ebriedad. No era la mejor opción en este enredo._

 _Piensa Terry Grandchester. A quién le conviene el escándalo y que casi te mueras. Pensándolo bien tampoco eso era lógico. Como me había explicado el médico la sustancia que usaron se utilizaba como veneno pero también como medicina para las personas que sufrían epilepsia. Quien hubiese puesto el veneno sabía de medicinas, y sabía de venenos; esa persona quería dejarme vulnerable pero no quería matarme._

\- _Al menos no aún._

 _De acuerdo Terry, quien se beneficiaría con tu caída. Piensa Grandchester…_

 _Pase toda la noche intentando buscar entre conocidos y personas de mi pasado a alguien que ganara con este enredo algo más que dinero. Una a una fui descartando personas; desde personas a las que no había visto en años, hasta aquellos que habían sido contenidos por Richard o Albert. Nadie era tan tonto para ir contra el patriarca Andley o al duque de Grandchester._

 _Me quedé dormido pensando en diversas opciones, al despertar fue como si mi cerebro hubiese guardado una respuesta toda la noche; Margot Shaw tenía razón, los sucesos se conectaban. Estuve expuesto a tantas cosas en estas semanas, acaso era lo que quería, o era tiempo de cambiar algunas cosas. Me levanté con un plan en la cabeza. Estaba en un mundo diferente, en Broadway había una forma de vida, en Stratford otra muy diferente, era hora de aprender de Hollywood, de conocer que tenía para dar a Terruce Graham, o acaso no había estado a punto de saludar a la señorita eternidad, pues entonces seamos Hollywood. La prensa me llamaba el mejor actor de Broadway y era hora de disfrutarlo._

 _Karl se presentó como siempre con su cuadro de actividades, y una libreta para anotar cualquier cambio que tuviese. Empecé a revisar las actividades como si no las hubiese repasado nada una noche antes. Luego tiré la tabla a un lado y le envíe por mi té. Pude ver el desconcierto de mi pedantería en sus ojos._

\- _Sabes Karl, esta experiencia me ha hecho pensar que no he disfrutado mucho la vida. – le dije cuando me sirvió el té._

\- _No comprendo Terruce…_

\- _A que todo mundo cree que mi vida es perfecta, soy el mejor actor de mi generación, el príncipe de Broadway, el hijo de un duque, el esposo de una Andley, la estrella de la Shakespeare Company. Soy atractivo, tengo una buena educación, habló idiomas, toco el piano, tengo dinero. Pero no he vivido._

\- _Tienes todo Terruce. No entiendo a qué te refieres que no has vivido_

\- _A que solo soy un aburrido hombre de familia, el hijo bastardo de un duque con un título menor que siendo el mayor debió heredar el título de su padre con todos sus privilegios si me comprendes…_

\- _Por supuesto… pero tiene una hermosa y dulce esposa._

\- _Candice…si es muy hermosa. La heredera Andley, pero eso también tiene un precio, debo ser el perfecto marido si no quiero que su familia acabe conmigo. Todo mundo conoce el poder de los Andley, y Candy es la niña mimada del patriarca, ya lo ves ni siquiera me ha escrito, que esposa hace eso._

\- _Por supuesto, es una dama Andley. Pero estamos en Hollywood, y eres un imán para muchas actrices._

\- _Así es… no te parece que soy un hombre joven que se merece vivir un poco más. Tu sabes, disfrutar de lo que Hollywood ofrece fuera de cámaras…los mejores licores, los gustos de una estrella, todo lo que este para mi satisfacción._

\- _Pero conoces el riesgo Terruce…si se colara a la prensa, si alguien hablara._

\- _Tienes razón, creo que el efecto de la droga que me pusieron aun me tiene así… olvida lo que dije._

\- _Aunque tú sabes que estoy para servirte. Un hombre tiene derecho a tener un descanso, nadie vería mal en la nobleza que tengas nuevas experiencias siempre y cuando seas discreto, aunque eso tendría un precio, eres famoso y los Andley son poderosos._

\- _Cómo ves, estoy atrapado._

\- _Pero podrías disfrutar estos días Terry… a fin de cuentas te lo mereces._

\- _Lo crees así Karl._

\- _Sin dudarlo Terry, tu solo di que deseas y encontraré la forma de obtenerlo para ti. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí para lo que necesites._

\- _Por supuesto. Eso tendría una recompensa para ti, Karl. Ya sea un bono extra, o una exquisita acompañante para ti, lo que prefieras. Aunque sé que eso no es parte de tu trabajo, comprendería si no quisieses tener que hacer cosas extra._

\- _No significaría nada extra Terruce, dime lo que necesites._

\- _Sí, de acuerdo, tengo un par de horas antes de ir al estudio y quiero comer chocolate, pero que sean belgas o suizos. Ve con Mary, ella conoce los gustos de mi madre, compra una caja para ella y otra para mí. Además quiero agua mineral francesa, y búscame un fotógrafo, necesito un regalo especial para que Candice no proteste cuando regrese a Inglaterra. No la quiero oír quejándose con su padre. Y regresa para antes de que me marche al estudio._

 _Karl me vio como si me hubiese salido un cuerno en la frente, pero no protesto. Ahora bien el mismo se había ofrecido a complacer mis caprichos, el Karl que contraté no lo hubiese hecho._

 _Soy el mejor actor de mi generación según dicen, entonces manos a la obra. Espere un tiempo prudencial, y abrí la habitación de Karl. Solía dejar todo con llave, pero si me escapaba de los lugares donde me encerraban de niño, esto sería pan comido. La clave era dejar todo exactamente en su lugar._

 _La cerradura no fue tan difícil de abrir, cuando entré no había nada fuera de lugar, abrí las gavetas de su tocador, revisé sus maletas, nada fuera de lo normal. Luego comencé a revisar la ropa que tenía colgada, y ¡eureka!... Una caja de zapatos, que no contenía zapatos sino papeles, no había nada raro en los papeles, facturas de taxis, el pago de mi estadía en el club hípico, y de pronto, abajo, 10,000 dólares en billetes de 100._

 _Que hacía un inmigrante alemán, que había salido de Alemania después de la guerra con una caja de zapatos con $10,000. Seguí revisando, no tenía mucho tiempo, no solo era la cantidad de dinero que tenía con él, además encontré un saco que tenía $5000 en sus bolsillos; casi la cantidad que se llevaron cuando me desmayé. De acuerdo, mi asistente me había robado, y probablemente a alguien más si tenía $10,000 en una caja de zapatos, la pregunta era por qué?, y qué más había hecho, pues para robarme no necesitaba drogarme y hacerme aparecer en todos los periódicos de espectáculos._

 _Sentí que la sangre me hervía, sé que soy un tipo arrogante, como dice mi primo político el elegante, pero no soy un patán. Qué más ganaba, acaso algún periódico le había pagado por esas fotos, o había algo más. Mi primera reacción fue querer agarrarlo a puñetazos, cuando regresará con mis chocolates, pero si había algo más tenía que averiguarlo antes que sospechase; además había otra cosa que tenía que buscar en aquella habitación, el anillo Grandchester._

 _Cuando se llevaron mis cosas, el primer objeto que vi que faltaba era el anillo de mi padre cuando recibí el título de Barón de Salfok. Seguí buscando pero no era fácil teniendo que dejar aquel lugar como si nadie hubiese estado ahí, así que decidí que luego me ocuparía del anillo; tenía algo que hacer fuera de esta habitación._

 _Antes que Karl regresara bajé al lobby del hotel, necesitaba saber que más había sucedido sin que yo me diese cuenta._

 _Las personas de recepción parecieron asustarse de verme aparecer en la entrada principal del hotel, así que traté de usar mis encantos:_

\- _Buenos días señorita, caballero. Podrían proporcionar los periódicos de la mañana; y de ser posible saber si tengo algún recado o telegrama de Inglaterra._

\- _Señor Terruce, disculpe pensamos que el señor Karl vendría por sus cosas, solo tenía que llamar para que alguien le entregara lo que necesitase._

\- _Tranquilos, no he tenido tiempo de conocer el hotel, y me pareció que podía aprovechar el tiempo antes de regresar al trabajo, para estirar las piernas._

\- _En un momento le traigo los periódicos, - dijo el hombre que me había atendido._

\- _Y dígame señorita, no hay algún mensaje o correspondencia para mí._

\- _No, señor Graham._

\- _Terruce, - la interrumpí. Pareció ponerse nerviosa._

\- _El señor Karl dijo que no deberían pasársele llamadas para no molestarlo, y esta mañana pues no hay nada._

\- _Y de casualidad señorita, no hay algo para el señor Grandchester._

\- _Eh, si… anoche hubo una llamada para él de Nueva York, pero pensamos que había sido un error._

\- _Señorita, voy a confiarle un secreto muy importante. Puedo confiar en usted. – le dije inclinándome hacia ella._

\- _Claro Terruce, lo que necesite. – me dijo visiblemente ansiosa._

\- _Uso el apellido Grandchester para despistar a la prensa, y como nombre clave solo para mis mejores amigos, así que si pudiera darme el recado de Nueva York, le estaré profundamente agradecido. – y terminé guiñándole un ojo._

\- _Por supuesto señor, le llamó el señor Johnson, dejo este número para que se comunicara con usted. Dijo que era urgente, y que no se lo comunicara a nadie._

\- _Gracias señorita, hay algo que pueda hacer para agradecerle y pedirle que no lo comente con nadie. El señor Karl no sabe que uso este otro nombre y no me gustaría que se sintiese desplazado en su trabajo. – claro que Karl sabía que era Grandchester, pero sabía además que nunca usaba mi apellido cuando trabajaba, incluso ni con mi esposa._

\- _Por supuesto, comprendo. Podría darme un autógrafo._

 _Le firme su libreta con mi autógrafo, recogí los periódicos y corrí a un teléfono del hotel para hablar con George, ya solo tenía media hora antes que Karl regresara._

\- _George, soy Terry. Qué ha pasado, has hablado con Candy, está bien?_

\- _Tranquilícese señor Terruce, la señora Candice está bien, aunque muy preocupada por no recibir noticias suyas. He tratado de localizarlo porque se han extraído $50,000 de su cuenta de Nueva York a Los Ángeles._

\- _Cómo dices George?- me quedé helado, había encontrado $15000 en el cuarto de Karl, pero donde estaba el resto._

\- _Hemos detenido las transacciones hasta lograr localizarlo. Está usted tratando de invertir en Hollywood o tiene alguna dificultad señor Terruce._

\- _Dificultad es poco George, pero no tengo mucho tiempo._

 _En 10 min traté de poner al corriente al fiel administrador de mi suegro, así como mi plan para desenmascarar a Karl._

\- _Comprendo señor Terruce, siga con lo planeado pero no trate de enfrentarlo. En tres días le llamaré nuevamente, o traté de buscar la forma de comunicarse al banco de Los Ángeles. Y señor, debería llamar a la señora Candice._

\- _Lo haré en cuanto esto termine no tengo mucho tiempo y no quisiese que esto se filtrase en Stratford, si ella no sabe mucho estará protegida._

 _Colgué la llamada y traté de regresar a mi habitación tratando de pasar desapercibido, me arreglé en 10 min para que Karl creyera que estuve descansando y preparándome para ir al estudio. Además escondí los periódicos, para que no pensara que había bajado, esperaba que realmente el personal del hotel no hubiese dicho nada sobre mis preguntas en la recepción._

 _Cuando regresó con los chocolates, tomé uno, le devolví la caja y le dije que la botara o se la comiera. Cuando llegué al estudio fui saludado por los compañeros, di las gracias y le dije al director, que comenzaría a trabajar hasta que hablase con él y con la señora Lamé… la cara de los trabajadores del estudio era de incredulidad, el caballero inglés reservado pero educado, había entrado ahí con ínfulas de gran señor, luego de haber estado una semana sin trabajar, exigiendo hablar con el director, y con su coprotagonista._

 _Antes de dirigirme a esta improvisada reunión, dije a Karl:_

\- _No veo al fotógrafo que te pedí por ningún lado_

\- _No tuve suficiente tiempo para encontrarlo. – me dijo el siempre inexpresivo hombre, pero con un brillo de daga en la mirada._

\- _Entonces que estas esperando, ve a buscarlo._

 _Cuando Karl se retiró, seguí al director y a Vanessa Lamé a uno de los remolques para discutir mi necesidad de rodar lo más pronto posible, tenía que reponer el tiempo y además regresar a Inglaterra. Por supuesto el hombre no aceptó, adelantar mi tiempo de filmación, implicaba trabajar horas extras, y reorganizar el uso de escenarios._

 _Me ofrecí a pagar el tiempo extra de los actores, a jurarle que no era un capricho de estrella, debía volver a Inglaterra. El hombre no cedía. La señora Lamé nos miraba discutir, solo abriendo esos ojos tan expresivos que la habían hecho famosa, hasta que dijo:_

\- _Mi contrato estipula que puedo establecer mis tiempos de filmación si una emergencia se presenta. Así que esto es para mí una emergencia, no solo el señor Graham debe regresar a Inglaterra, yo también debo volver a Nueva York. No esperaras que use mis clausulas para ir con los productores. Si adelantamos las escenas con el señor Graham, solo me quedarían a mí dos días más de filmación, y luego las demás escenas son de Eleanor._

 _Y lo poco que quede de filmar es a Camille en el colegio hablando con sus compañeras y no creo que ella tenga muchos contratos esperándola, además que creo que tu nueva favorita hará lo que le digas por un par de escenas más._

 _Si el director iba a negarlo o afirmarlo, no lo sabría, el hombre simplemente salió del remolque para dar la orden de ajustar las escenas._

 _Solo pude mirar a Vanessa Lamé con agradecimiento y mil interrogantes en mi cabeza._

\- _Sabe señor Graham, veo que a pesar de ser tan buen actor su memoria no es tan fuerte, o yo he cambiado demasiado con los años, además que este mundo es demasiado pequeño y usted me habrá visto 2 minutos. Hace algunos años una jovencita inmigrante sin padres, llego a Nueva York buscando una mejor vida, sin saber que a lo que se enfrentaría era a una vida en la que lo que se le ofrecía era la mendicidad, la prostitución o tal vez con un poco de suerte un trabajo que le diera para alimentarse todos los días. Como muchos de nosotros me enamoré de las marquesinas de Broadway, solo era una chica que se paró frente a una de las grandes carteleras de Broadway, con un sueño, tener mi rostro un día en uno de esos carteles, esa cartelera frente a mí tenía al gran Terruce Graham en su papel de Hamlet, yo quería ser la Ofelia que adornase esas marquesinas. Pero lo único que me ofrecían eran papeles de una línea, por lo que terminé prácticamente viviendo en la calle, hasta que un día, intentando sobrevivir, llegué frente a unos grandes apartamentos esperando encontrar un trabajo de sirvienta o incluso un poco de comida, uno de los sirvientes de la casa trataba de echarme cuando una joven mujer lo retó, y me hizo pasar a la cocina._

 _Esa mujer me ofreció de comer, me dio consuelo, me dijo que ella había estado en situaciones donde no tenía ni un centavo, y que siempre había encontrado personas que le habían ayudado, no sé porque sentí que la vida me daba una oportunidad, y aún no sé porque le dije el motivo por el que estaba en Nueva York, quizá su buena voluntad me hizo sincerarme. No quería nada gratis, vi que tendrían una fiesta en la casa, me ofrecí pagarle con mi trabajo. Ella aceptó que trabajara esa noche, pero no que le pagara la comida pues todo el personal comía antes de iniciar a servir. Grande fue mi sorpresa al estar en aquella fiesta y ver quiénes eran las personas a las que iba a servirles la cena esa noche, sin embargo, no quise aprovecharme de mi patrona._

 _Dormí con las personas que trabajaban en esa casa, al día siguiente, antes de marcharme la señora me dio mi pago y una carta para una audición en una pequeña compañía de Broadway para un musical. No sabía cómo agradecerle, prácticamente su amabilidad salvó mi vida. Esa mujer años después supe era la señora Graham, y usted el hombre que firmo aquella carta._

 _Así que simplemente le estoy pagando la bondad de su esposa señor Graham…_

 _La señora Lamé me dio una sonrisa y salió del remolque, dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Cuando vivíamos en Nueva York, mi esposa recibía en la casa a sus familiares, a mis compañeros del teatro, a personas con las que teníamos negocios, y siempre aprovechaba para poder contratar a personas que deambulaban por las calles pidiendo una oportunidad, esa no era la única carta de recomendación que yo había escrito y firmado por intervención de mi esposa, siendo claro que al lugar que las mandaban si no tenían habilidades para la actuación regresarían a la calle. La bondad de mi esposa me estaba ayudando en mi plan para regresar a Inglaterra._

\- _Candy, saber que nunca entendí tu necesidad de arreglar el mundo._

 _/_

 _Mi comportamiento se volvió errático para Karl, hasta ahora yo había sido el serio y profesional hombre que tenía sus actividades en orden, repasaba su guión, cumplía sus compromisos, y vivía pendiente de saber si su esposa le había escrito. Los tres días desde que regresé a la filmación, se convirtieron en una pesadilla para Karl. El punto débil de un hombre como él era salir de su estructurada forma de trabajo, si lograba tirar esa estructura lo volvería vulnerable para descubrir que hacía y quien estaba detrás de todo esto. Ni durante mis años viviendo en el Castillo Grandchester había sido un mocoso tan malcriado, desde mandarlo a comprar alimentos exclusivamente europeos, hasta enviarlo con el fotógrafo que consiguió, a fotografiar la ciudad de Los Ángeles. El tipo se estaba saliendo de control._

 _Al tercer día con Karl fuera, llamé a George desde una cabina pública. Me dijeron que el señor Johnson había dejado un recado para que fuese a un bar del que me dieron la dirección. Me encaminé a la hora indicada y en cuanto me senté un caballero ya conocido se sentó a mi lado._

\- _Señor Terruce, veo que la vida ha sido un poco dura mientras ha estado en Hollywood._

\- _El médico dice que pasará un buen tiempo hasta que mi estómago vuelve a la normalidad. Pero cómo hizo para estar en 3 días en Los Ángeles._

\- _Simple, usando avionetas privados para volar entre diferentes estados. No es tan cómodo como un tren pero más efectivo para lo que necesitamos hacer_

 _Donde se encuentra su asistente en este momento_

\- _Tomando fotografías del rótulo de Hollywood y de otros lugares. Regalo para mi esposa y capricho de estrella._

\- _Veo que no ha perdido su toque señor Terruce._

\- _El mejor actor de Broadway se merece lo mejor._

 _El siempre serio George, comenzó a reír, jamás lo había visto antes reír._

\- _Tengo datos que no van a gustarle. – dijo volviendo a su habitual seriedad. – todas las transferencias fueron hechas con su firma, una muy buena imitación. Si no recuperamos el dinero en efectivo, me temo que como banco sería complicado probarlo ante un tribunal._

\- _Es decir si de aquí a que lo atrapemos no se ha gastado el dinero, es posible que recupere una parte._

\- _Así es, pero eso no es todo. Karl Weber, no es un hombre de fiar, como dicen sus recomendaciones fue valet del hermano menor del príncipe Von Bullow, pero fue despedido acusado de robar joyas y documentos del gobierno alemán a través de falsificaciones, desapareció un tiempo de Alemania, encontrándose luego en Londres donde trabajo como ayudante en una botica, y realizando diversos trabajos como interprete, agente aduanal, y recepcionista de hotel._

\- _Sospechas lo mismo que yo George_

\- _El tipo es un vive bien, no pudo haber planeado todo el solo, necesitaba alguien con dinero e influencias para moverse con tanta facilidad entre Europa y América. Si su intención hubiese sido usarlo para viajar a América y obtener el dinero, no habría montado todo un escándalo. Debe haber alguien más detrás de esto, que quiera afectarlo, vi las fotografías y estuvieron muy bien planeadas._

\- _Sabes si alguien más las vio en la mansión Andley?_

\- _Si se refiere a si el señor Andley las ha visto, no, ni la señora Elroy. Los señores Cornwall se encuentran en Francia, así que creo que estamos bien en ese sentido._

\- _Albert sabe que estás aquí._

\- _Me temo que no, se encuentra en la mansión de Chicago, pero lo sabrá en cuanto regresé a Nueva York, tendré que decirle lo que ha sucedido. Solo puedo recomendarle señor Terruce, que la próxima vez que tenga que contratar personal tan cercano a usted, nos permita investigarlo, o aceptar nuestra selección de personas de confianza._

\- _Lo tomaré en cuenta… Así que te escapaste del trabajo George_

\- _Digamos que estoy cuidando a la hija favorita y al yerno del señor Andley._

\- _Somos los únicos que tiene, y al paso que va creo que seremos los únicos_

\- _Temo que la señora Elroy concuerda con usted, y empiezo a darles la razón._

 _Discutimos con George las opciones para dar con los motivos de Karl, y las personas involucradas en esto. En unos días llevaríamos a Karl al límite de su paciencia, y mientras tanto yo debería seguir con la filmación, y solicitando mil cosas a Karl para que no pudiese estar cerca._

 _Tuve que beber dos whiskey antes de retirarme pues no quería preguntas de Karl, derramando un poco sobre mi ropa para que el olor permaneciera más tiempo. Me coloqué el sombrero y el pañuelo que utilizaba para esconder un poco mi rostro y regresé al hotel. Karl me vio llegar en aparente estado de ebriedad, cuando me ayudo a llegar a mi cama le dije que estaba recuperando mi vida, y que me iba a divertir todo lo que pudiera. Cuando salió de la habitación, puse llave a las dos puertas, y un sillón en la que comunicaba la habitación de Karl, si yo había podido entrar a su habitación, él podía hacer lo mismo._

 _Durante dos días tuve a Karl corriendo de un lugar a otro con mis antojos, y regalos. Al tercer día le solicité flores para todas las damas de la filmación, desde la señora que limpiaba el estudio hasta mi madre, y una botella de vino para cada hombre que trabajaba ahí; si mi amigo George no se apuraba, los $50,000 que Karl había robado serían una broma. Ese fue el último día de filmación dentro del estudio, al día siguiente comenzarían las filmaciones en la pista hípica._

 _Nunca he sido un cobarde, y las escenas que filmaría no eran nada en comparación a la forma que cabalgaba cuando estaba molesto, pero no estaba tranquilo, estaba empezando a ponerme paranoico con lo que pudiese suceder. Previniendo cualquier situación, traté de revisar cualquier cosa que pudiese fallar, pensé en mi pecosa, que pasaría si algo me sucediese, no debía pensar eso, tenía que hacer bien mis escenas, desenmascarar a Karl y sus compinches, y regresar junto a mi esposa pecosa. Tenía que concentrarme, a pesar de lo que esperaba el único problema en la filmación fue que grabamos desde el amanecer hasta que el sol se ocultó pues si había algún fallo ni Lamé ni yo estaríamos ya ahí para corregirlo._

 _Decidí no volver al hotel esa noche, habían sido días tan frenéticos que no había podido pensar que estaría sucediendo con Candy en mi ausencia, quizá estaría molesta por el telegrama, aun buscaría esos zafiros que no sé si podríamos ya encontrar, me consolaba saber que fuera de la perdida de esas joyas la pecosa estaba segura y refugiada en su trabajo en mi ausencia. Me quedé viendo como montaban la decoración y el equipo para la filmación del día siguiente que empezaba al amanecer. Karl ya se había marchado al hotel, no esperaba que escapara, pues imaginaba que su trabajo aún no había terminado._

 _El día siguiente la filmación terminó al atardecer, y mi plan llego a su cúspide, ofrecí una fiesta en el club hípico para celebrar el fin de la filmación, aunque para otros actores quedase una semana de trabajo yo debía despedirme de Hollywood al estilo de Hollywood, en la magnificencia de los años 20. La comida, la bebida, y la variedad entre música, acróbatas y baile corrieron esa noche, para deleite de mis invitados y frustración de Karl que debió organizar todo según mis deseos, sabía que lo había llevado al límite, estaba agotado, se veía molesto, pero aun no decía una palabra más que:_

\- _De acuerdo, como tú digas, en un momento._

 _Se vio caminar en zigzag a alguien, el vértigo y la incoherencia en el hablar del anfitrión de aquella fiesta privada era evidente, el alcohol se derramaba más que en su boca, en su ropa. Nadie le puso mayor atención, habían visto personas en peor estado, y este había sido un magnífico profesional y un gran anfitrión; solo una persona se acercó para llevárselo._

 _Unos minutos después estaba en mi habitación, oliendo a alcohol y diciéndole a Karl que extrañaba a mi esposa, que mi pecosa me había olvidado, y que fuera por otra botella de whiskey. Luego de esto la puerta se cerró, se escucharon pasos en el pasillo del hotel, luego una luz, yo permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Solo escuche la voz de Karl:_

\- _Haz tu trabajo. Mis clientes estarán muy satisfechos de verlo en ese estado, pensé que mi primer golpe había dado resultado al intoxicarlo con estricnina, pero no, el muy cabrón logró ganarse a la prensa para que lo hicieran ver como víctima de un intento de asesinato; esta vez no falles, quiero esas fotografías de todos los periódicos nacionales._

\- _No te preocupes, esta vez iré directo a Nueva York con las fotos, cuando Graham llegue a Nueva York, no podrá ni salir de la estación de tren de la cantidad de periodistas que estarán ahí para destrozarlo. No sabrá lo que lo golpeó._

\- _Nunca me tomo mis trabajos personales, pero este cabrón me ha hecho dar más vueltas que un príncipe europeo, pensé que el primer escándalo lo desarmaría pero solo hizo que se transformara en un insolente patán pidiendo sus caprichos a todas horas. Es una lástima que no pudiese conseguir a una prostituta para que lo fotografiaras con ella. Aunque no creo que despierte en unas cuantas horas, tú espera aquí e iré por una para tener una mejor foto._

\- _Me temo que eso no será posible, - dijo una voz a espaldas de Karl._

 _Un caballero salió de uno de los armarios de la desordenada habitación, dirigiéndose a abrir la puerta que unía la habitación de Terruce con Karl. Dos hombres altos, blancos, rubios con cara de pocos amigos, entraron a la habitación._

\- _Karl Weber, esta arrestado por robo de documentos clasificados, falsificación y difamación._

\- _No tienen nada en mi contra, - dijo muy seguro de sí, el alemán._

\- _Señor Weber, lo interrumpió George, lamento decirle que los documentos que rellenó a nombre del señor Graham en el banco, dieron la pauta para corroborar su letra con sus implicaciones con el gobierno alemán. Además usted mismo acaba de incriminarse en la intoxicación del señor Graham, así que si gusta puede acompañar a los caballeros._

\- _Un momento, interrumpí… antes de que se lo lleven quiero saber quién te contrató y por qué._

 _La mirada de Karl fue de desconcierto, ya que realmente creyó que me había emborrachado hasta perder la conciencia. Pero no esperaba su respuesta…_

\- _Soy un profesional Graham, no sería tan tonto de inculparme yo mismo, como el error que cometí hace un momento. Trabajo con gente poderosa, quienes no lo pensarían para hacerme pagar cualquier desliz._

\- _Te vas a podrir en la cárcel cuando te regresen a Alemania._

\- _Es el riesgo de mi profesión Graham, pero no te preocupes, ahora veo que tu petulancia y desplantes fueron para hacerme hablar, por lo que deduzco que tu primer comportamiento hacia mi persona era verdadero, así que para que no me tomes como un desagradecido, tal vez deberías ver el último periódico de Stratford Upon Avon que está en mi habitación._

 _Diciendo esto coloco sus manos para que lo esposaran y salió junto con el fotógrafo que temblaba de miedo. No espere ni 10 segundos para correr a la habitación y ver el periódico, no podía creerlo_

\- _Candy… fue todo lo que salió de mi boca._

 _Le di el periódico a George, quien con su habitual pragmatismo solo dijo:_

\- _Señor Terruce, aliste su equipaje, en un par de horas saldremos hacia Nueva York._

Volviendo a su presente, Terry vio los restos de pastel que había sobre su escritorio, había pasado escribiendo otra noche más, regresó a su habitación y se cambió en el mayor silencio posible. Vio a su esposa dormida y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a su vehículo sin despertar al chófer.

Continuará...

Gracias por sus hermosos mensajes y por continuar compartiendo conmigo esta historia.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Candy se había quedado dormida esperando que Terry llegase del teatro, cuando abrió sus ojos se dio cuenta que no estaba en el estudio, tenía aun la ropa que usaba el día anterior y estaba en su habitación. Cuando bajo al salón principal la señora Hardley le indicó que su esposo había salido de madrugada a Londres sin querer que el chófer le acompañase. Solo había dejado la indicación que no volvería esa noche y que dejaba una nota en el estudio.

La desilusión de la joven señora fue tan obvia para la señora mayor que se atrevió a comentarle:

\- Veo que el señor disfrutó mucho de la comida que le preparó, no dejaron más que migajas.

Candy sonrió de pensar que al menos no había rechazado su comida, y que él solo había devorado el pastel. Se encaminó al estudio, y leyó la nota:

 **Candy, debo ir a Londres. No volveré a casa esta noche, sigue con tu tarea, espero que podamos intercambiar los cuadernos a mi regreso.**

 **T.G.G**

 **PD: El pastel estaba delicioso**

La rubia suspiró pensando que le gustara o no, tenía que terminar ese relato ese día. Se preparó para irse al trabajo, no pudo concentrarse mucho. La nota de su marido la dejaba intrigada, Terry no era muy conversador pero al menos cuando iba a Londres le explicaba porque tenía que recorrer esos 144 kms., y si se llevaba el vehículo llevaba al señor Jones, para no manejar solo esa distancia; o tomaba el tren a las afueras de la ciudad. Pero que podía decirle a estas alturas después de tanto enredo por la incapacidad de Terruce de comunicarse, y la suya de asumir todo lo que pasaba sin esperar explicaciones. Al salir del trabajo, no fue a casa, se dirigió a la orilla del río Avon; a ese rincón donde se habían quedado conversando y jugando tantas veces, el lugar era un poco retirado por lo que no muchas personas se dirigían hasta esa parte del río.

Saco el cuaderno, y sabiendo que era hora de finalizar ese relato, se preparó a escribir:

 _Estaba desesperada, esperaba de un momento a otro el mensaje de la oficina de telégrafos que me indicara que tendría una llamada de Los Ángeles, o de Nueva York; pero nada, lo único que sabía de mi marido era que George se había contactado con él, y que yo tenía aquellos recortes de su vida nocturna en Hollywood; no era algo que me dejase tranquila. Lo único que me consolaba era que el buen George no dejaría que nada malo le sucediese. Una parte de mí quería salir corriendo hacia Los Ángeles, o al menos esperarlo en Nueva York, pero trataba de recordarme que siempre que hacía eso Terry iba en una dirección y yo en otra. No, tenía que calmar mi desesperación, además tenía trabajo en el hospital, aún faltaban muchos detalles para la gala de la reinauguración del teatro, ni siquiera había terminado de poner los pasadores a los listones con lo abrumada que estaba por esas fotografías y no saber nada de Terruce._

 _No tiene idea de la angustia que gobernaba mi cabeza esos días, no podía evitar al regresar a mi habitación, cerrar la puerta con llave y volver a ver aquellas infames fotografías. Porque no podíamos estar nunca tranquilos, si esas fotos eran verídicas como me enfrentaría a eso cuando él regresase. Volvería a ser el hombre de hogar lleno de energía, concentrado en su trabajo y el más amoroso esposo; o tendría que enfrentarme a un hombre que no querría saber nada de la vida que llevábamos hasta este momento. Por qué no me había llamado como me había dicho George._

 _Trate de concentrarme en los listones cuando volví a casa para evitar seguir pensando lo mismo, la señora Hardley se unió a mí en la mesa donde trabajaba y comenzó a ayudarme, luego la señora Jones, hasta que terminamos tomando té, pastelillos y hablando ellas sobre sus primeros años de casadas, creo que intuyen que no tengo noticias de mi esposo y que algo va mal._

 _Lady Cadawell se ausentó durante varios días, cosa que agradecí, solo me envió una nota diciéndome que estaba muy ocupada con los últimos detalles del baile; no creo que fuesen los últimos detalles pero en realidad no estaba de ánimos para atender a nadie. Días después la encontré en compañía de Tomás Spencer, al parecer el caballero se había quedado en Stratford hasta la reapertura del teatro._

 _Dejé pasar una semana más para volver a llamar a George, sin que me informaran donde podía ubicarlo. El simple recado que dejo para mí, era que el señor Grandchester se comunicaría conmigo; cosa que no había sucedido a la fecha. Ya eran 20 días desde que recibí los recortes, no podía seguir así, tenía que dejar de pensar que haría cuando Terry regresase, ya pensaría en todo cuando lo viese, así que decidí hacer una lista de mis pendientes para la gala de inauguración._

 _Envíe cartas recordatorios a las personas que a través de Richard habían confirmado su participación en la gala, terminé los pasadores de los listones, preparé los trajes que mi esposo usaría, preparé mis cosas, quería tener todo listo ya que mi esposo estaría aquí apenas tres días antes de la reinauguración. No pude evitar pensar en que ya no podría lucir los zafiros esa noche, pero no podía hacer ya nada. A fin de cuentas, tenía que esperar a soportar ese amargo momento._

 _Aún faltaban dos semanas para que Terry volviese, y aunque no quisiera tendríamos que notificarle a Richard lo que había pasado con su regalo. Nunca pensé que una pequeña travesura con Rose me fuese a costar tantas lágrimas._

 _Los siguientes dos días intenté concentrarme en el trabajo y todos los pendientes, cené con Rose Cadawell y me encontré que el señor Spencer seguía hospedado en Stratford, y que nos acompañaría en la cena. La conversación giró en torno al crecimiento de la ciudad con la Shakespeare Company; estaba empezando a relajarme en la cena, cuando Rose lanzó una duda. Me preguntó si conocía Los Ángeles, y la forma como se desarrollaba la vida en esa ciudad; le dije que no, que yo había vivido entre Chicago y Nueva York; el oeste del país me era desconocido._

 _Tomas me preguntó si no temía que mi esposo pudiese tener una aventura estando en la ciudad de las estrellas, donde todo podía pasar y yo estaba tan lejos. Claro que no, fue mi respuesta. Mi esposo y yo confiábamos el uno en el otro; no era la primera vez que una mujer se fijaba en mi marido, y él sabía cómo ponerlas en su lugar. Recuerdo que Rose sonrío y me dijo que se alegraba que yo tuviese tanta fe en Terry._

 _Al día siguiente salí a caminar, ya tenía preparado todo lo necesario para nuestras actividades de los días siguientes, no quería pensar mucho, así que decidí acompañar a Rose a la iglesia; por supuesto Tomas Spencer estaba ahí haciéndole compañía. Llegué a pensar que el señor Spencer estaba cortejando a Rose, a pesar de ser una mujer mayor que él, sin embargo, me alegraba, pues eso ayudaría a que Rose ya no fuese esa mujer solitaria y guiada por el estricto protocolo._

 _Cuando salimos de la iglesia me despedí para volver a casa, me entretuve un momento para saludar a algunas personas. Caminé despacio, siempre pensando en que había sucedido para que mi esposo no se hubiese comunicado conmigo, ni George me hubiese vuelto a llamar. Iba distraída y no me fije que frente a la casa se encontraba Tomas Spencer. Pensé que algo le había sucedido a Rose, pero se dirigió a decirme cosas inapropiadas para una mujer casada, para luego comenzar a tirar de mí dentro del jardín, lo único que pude hacer fue gritarle que me soltara, segundos después una voz a sus espaldas lo confrontó._

 _Luego de eso, solo pude ver como Terry arrastraba del cuello a Spencer, para comenzar a estrellar sus puños en su cara y en su pecho. Tomas en lugar de defenderse le gritaba que yo había estado de acuerdo con que llegara a buscarme. Me quede aturdida, no sabía qué hacer, cuando vi que Tomas se estaba quedando sin aire y los puños de Terry tenían sangre, corrí a detenerlo._

 _Pensé que Terry lo mataría, solo lo soltó cuando le dije, - Está mintiendo, detente vas a matarlo._

 _Cuando lo soltó Tomas se arrastró a la salida, y yo empuje a Terry dentro de la casa. La furia en sus ojos era indescriptible, no sabía que decir, ni que hacer. Lo único que pensé en ese momento fue agarrar mi chal y comenzar a secar la sangre de sus manos, me miro y me dijo:_

\- _Veo que has estado ocupada en mi ausencia._

 _No lo podía creer, acababa de ser asaltada por una persona con quien solo había coincidido en algunas ocasiones, mientras que él pudo haber terminado en la cárcel si lo hubiese matado o dañado severamente. Además yo había estado trabajando y tratando de ser paciente en recibir noticias suyas, y él se atrevía en dudar de mí. Solté mi chal, y corrí a mi habitación, saque lo que necesitaba, y corrí de regreso. En contra de mis temores, no se había movido del sillón donde lo deje, iba a escucharme aunque fuese lo último que hiciese._

\- _Me puedes decir, en que has estado ocupado tú, y no se suponía que estaría aquí en dos semanas._

 _Le tiré los recortes que había recibido, de él semidesnudo tirado en aquella habitación, y de la actriz en sus piernas. No me contestó, me miró con rabia, se levantó, y se dirigió a su equipaje donde sacó un periódico, poniéndolo frente a mí._

 _Eres tan distraída, que no te das cuenta ni de quien te rodea, me dijo. Comencé a gritarle, ni siquiera recuerdo bien lo que le dije, mientras él se acercó fríamente para decirme que se iba hasta la reinauguración y que le preparasen el cuarto de huéspedes._

 _Tomo su maleta y se fue. Escuché como el vehículo que había estado guardado en la casa era encendido. Corrí para tratar de decirle algo cuando reaccioné, pero ya se había puesto en camino, y aunque le grité, no se detuvo ni volvió a verme. Lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue correr a mi habitación, sin parar de llorar, me sentía con un bloque de cemento en mis hombros._

 _Como era domingo las personas del servicio no se encontraban en la casa, por lo que escuché pasos en la sala. Me limpié las lágrimas y salí preocupada por quien pudiese estar ahí, o esperando que Terry hubiese decidido regresar. Cuando bajé encontré a Lady Cadawell con los recortes en la mano, había olvidado que ella pasaría por los listones. Solo me vio con burla y me dijo:_

\- _Lo siento tanto Candice, pero una esposa debe seguir a su esposo sino desea este comportamiento tan indecoroso. Un bastardo, será siempre un bastardo._

 _Aun ahora no sé de donde saqué aquella energía con lo cansada que me sentía, pero me acerque a una velocidad que no recordaba desde la época del colegio y le arranque los recortes de la mano. Sentí que trataba de retenerlos y le di una bofetada. Soltó los recortes, y comenzó a reírse. Sabía que Lady Rose Cadawell era una persona fría pero necesitada de amor, de amistad. Había intentado ser su amiga, un apoyo para que intentará salir un poco de aquella cárcel autoimpuesta por su rígida educación, pero nunca la había visto ser cruel._

\- _Ay Candice, y tú eras la que se vanagloriaba en decir que tu marido era incapaz de ser infiel. No eran acaso ustedes los Grandchester los que se burlaban de las reglas sociales, los que proclamaban su amor a los cuatro vientos. Acaso hasta hace unos momentos, no eras la buena de Candice, que era incapaz de hacerle daño a nadie. Que poco se necesitó para que sacaras tu verdadera personalidad._

\- _Devuélveme los zafiros, - ahora comprendía._

\- _Cuáles zafiros Candice, tú fuiste tan imprudente de usarlos en mi cena. Tú, la policía y hasta los invitados han revisado la casa tantas veces que no los encontraron y no los encontrarán. Fue tu imprudencia Candice._

\- _Pensé que eras mi amiga, que me apreciabas._

\- _Soy Lady Rose Spencer de Cadawell. Por mi sangre corre sangre real de barones ingleses. No llevo un título como ustedes por el capricho de un viejo arrepentido por su comportamiento de joven. No llevo un título por el capricho de un americano millonario, ni por casarme con un bastardo reconocido._

\- _Como no pude ver tu maldad, ni mi esposo ni yo te hemos hecho nunca daño._

\- _Su sola presencia en este lugar ya hace daño, siempre alegre, siempre como dos enamorados. Tú, orgullosa de ser una mujer con una carrera liberal, mientras tu marido, ese bastardo arrogante, con título de noble, que no sabe ni comportarse. Ni siquiera tienes la educación para saber que significa la planta que te di. Se llama clavel del aire, su significado es la duda. Hay dos cosas Candice que matan un matrimonio, la indiferencia y la duda. Y tú mi querida Baronesa de Salfok, tienes las dos; disfrutaré el día que te marches de aquí, especialmente si tienes que divorciarte antes de irte._

 _Me quedé muda en medio del salón, esperando que un rayo cayera o que algo me golpeara. Esa mujer a quien yo le había ofrecido mi amistad, a quien deje entrar a mi casa, con quien compartí mis cenas, me había herido y a Terry solo por el hecho de no soportar que yo fuese lo que se llamaba una mujer de carrera, una liberal en la conservadora Inglaterra; por tener un esposo que me amaba, y por ser Terry un hijo fuera del matrimonio y yo una niña adoptada._

 _Había sido vilmente engañada por la mujer a la que le brinde mi amistad, ella había traído a Tomas a este lugar, ella había llevado al fotógrafo a la reunión de preparación de la gala. Ella era la causante que yo hubiese perdido aquel valioso regalo de mi suegro, y que mi esposo pensara que había estado coqueteando con otro hombre._

 _Señorita Pony, en ese momento sentí que había perdido a mi esposo, las últimas palabras de Rose seguían en mi cabeza: especialmente si tienes que divorciarte antes de irte._

 _Recogí los recortes y el periódico que Terry traía consigo, vi una a una las fotografías, hasta que reparé en alguien que pasó desapercibido para mí. Que hacía esa mujer junto a Margaret Spencer, y que papel jugaban los Spencer en esto._

Candy soltó el cuaderno, y se levantó para reflejarse en el río, aunque quisiese evitarlo, lágrimas se desbordaban por sus mejillas, si al recordarlo le dolía tanto, como habrá sido para su esposo. Tomo sus cosas y se preparó para regresar a la casa, esperando que Terry regresase al día siguiente e intercambiaran los cuadernos como había dicho.

Agradecimientos. Infinitas gracias a todas las que continúan siguiendo esta historia. Prometo publicar pronto el siguiente capítulo.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

 **Disclaimer: Derechos de autor de Misuki e Igarashi. Solo con fines de entretenimiento.**

Terry se había ido de madrugada a Londres, después de dejar el recado para su esposa y haberse comido el último pedazo de pastel, probablemente no podría desayunar al llegar, así que eso lo mantendría durante el camino. Había tomado una decisión, las lecciones servían para hacernos aprender, y necesitaba finalizar todo aquello en calma. Se hospedaría en una de las propiedades de su padre en las afueras de Londres, donde sabía que sus medios hermanos jamás ponían un pie, y le daría tiempo además de escribir, de hablar con el abogado sobre la decisión que había tomado, era ahora o luego podrían haber más complicaciones.

Luego de llegar a Londres, se encaminó a la oficina de su abogado, era alguien diferente a los que trabajaban para su padre, y de los que el imperio Andley tenía a disposición de su familia; no quería que por alguna indiscreción, la familia Leegan o la tía abuela Elroy conociesen sus planes o las vueltas que daba su vida. Sería un escándalo cuando esto se colara pues nadie en ambas familias había tomado decisiones así, ni siquiera su padre, el poderoso duque de Grandchester, pero era hora de marcar un precedente y parece que él siempre tenía que romper brecha en tantas cosas.

El sencillo pero inteligente hombre que lo recibió era recomendado por George Johnson, que conociendo a Terry, no podía enviarlo con un pomposo abogado londinense, ni exponerlo a un petimetre que quisiese avalarse en trabajar para los Grandchester Andley, o vender su historia como abogado de estrellas.

Le debía tanto al buen George pensó, incluso lo consideraba un amigo, título que cuando lo mencionó al fiel administrador, lo rechazo diciéndole que el solo hacía su trabajo, y que jamás se atrevería a relacionarse de una manera tan personal con alguien de la familia, menos con el yerno del patriarca. Terry aún no asimilaba que su suegro fuera un hombre que le llevaba 10 años y a quien veía más como un trotamundos que como un impenetrable hombre de negocios.

Después de finalizar los trámites con el abogado, y pasar al banco, se dispuso a ir a la casa donde se hospedaría, ya no era inusual en las últimas semanas para los sirvientes, verlo ahí, llegar sin previo aviso.

Se encerró en el estudio, señal que no debía ser molestado. Sacó de su portafolio aquel cuaderno que se estaba convirtiendo en su compañero más fiel.

 _Cuando George dijo que saldríamos en un par de horas, no mentía, exactamente dos horas después estaba de regreso en el hotel, esperando por mí, para dejar Los Ángeles. Empezaba a comprender como Albert se movía por tantos lugares a la vez; ni siquiera terminé de empacar, tomé lo básico, me despedí de mi madre y le pedí que Mary recogiese cualquier cosa que hubiese olvidado. Realmente pasé ese tiempo buscando el dinero o alguna otra pista dejada por Karl. Solo con el periódico me había revelado mucho, aunque luego comprendí que George y yo habíamos visto dos cosas muy diferentes en aquel periódico._

 _Lo único que pude encontrar fueron cosas de Karl y las cartas que le pedí pusiese en el correo, nunca llegaron a Candy. Esperaba me entendiera cuando regresase, si conocía a mi mujercita, estaba hirviendo por decirme todo lo que pensaba por no haberle escrito en estos meses._

 _George no me llevó a Nueva York en tren como las personas comunes lo hacían, que bueno que solo empaqué lo básico. En lugar de ir a la estación de trenes, me llevó a un aeródromo. De acuerdo, en que debo regresar a Inglaterra, y que mi padre fue piloto, pero de aviones de guerra; y aun así el inventor se fue a estrellar, que me garantizaba que un avión americano pudiese llevarnos a través del país._

\- _George, no creo que esto sea buena idea._

\- _Señor Terruce, me temo que es la única forma de superar a los trenes._

\- _Pero no creo que podamos atravesar el país en esto._

\- _Así es señor Terruce, tomaremos 5 aviones para poder llegar a Nueva York, me temo que nos tomará casi 3 días, pero es mejor a lo días que haría el recorrido en tren.- lo dijo tan sereno como si fuese algo que hiciese todos los días._

 _Antes de que pudiese protestar nuevamente, estaba subiendo a un aeroplano que estaba ocupado por muchos paquetes y cuatro ocupantes, más el piloto. He de decir que fue muy bueno, no tener nada en mi estómago en los próximos días. George comía y bebía al descender de los aviones como si nada pasase, incluso tuvimos que aterrizar fuera del lugar señalado en el último tramo, y para él fue lo más placentero del mundo. Definitivamente ese hombre era una caja de sorpresas. Fuera de la turbulencia y los continuos cambios de avión en hangares improvisados, debo decir que el buen hombre intentó que yo estuviese lo más cómodo posible; y en todo momento me recordaba que debía llamar a Candy al llegar a Nueva York. Discutimos además sobre las fotografías que Karl había señalado en aquel periódico. Estaba molesto al reconocer a Tomas Spencer, que hacia ese tipo siguiendo a mi esposa; pero lo que más me molestaba era esa mujer a quien no esperaba ver en Stratford, siendo parte de la preparación de la gala en compañía de la dichosa Lady Cadawell._

 _Esas fueron mis primeras impresiones más sin embargo George vio algo más, la otra mujer que estaba en esa fotografía había pasado desapercibida para mí y probablemente también para Candy._

\- _George, tú conoces a una de esas mujeres y yo a la otra. Cómo crees que llegaron a coincidir siendo de estratos sociales tan diferentes; siendo que la primera nunca ve hacia otro lado que no sea su propia nariz._

\- _Es probable que la mujer que no aparece en la fotografía sea la impulsora de todo este conflicto._

\- _Siempre pensé que eran tontas, pero su estupidez rompe la estratosfera._

\- _Puedo proceder a informar y saber el siguiente paso si usted lo desea señor Terruce._

\- _No George, esta vez va por mi cuenta. Nadie va a volver a ponerme en riesgo y mucho menos a mi esposa._

\- _Algo que pueda hacer cuando lleguemos a Nueva York._

\- _Necesito si puedes apoyarme, en proteger mis cuentas en Nueva York, y de alguna manera en Inglaterra. Además que busques la ubicación de la mujer de quien sospechamos y no está en la fotografía, la relación de estas mujeres con Cadawell y Karl, y sobretodo, que encuentres la manera de hacerme llegar a Inglaterra lo más pronto posible._

\- _Lo primero ya está realizado, al llegar a Nueva York estará esperando un representante del banco que le entregará un número secreto que hará que su cuenta requiera además de su firma este número para transacciones arriba de $1,000; y lo mismo se hará cuando usted llegué a Inglaterra. He avisado ya a su banco en Londres que no puede nadie tocar su dinero hasta que usted no se presente._

\- _Y con lo siguiente_

\- _Temo que esa persona está también en Inglaterra, estos son los momentos en que pongo en entredicho su decisión y la del señor Andley de que ustedes no tendrían servidumbre ni seguridad por parte de_ _los Andley._

\- _No George, agradezco tu preocupación, pero no voy a permitir que otras personas interfieran en mi vida, eso no es negociable._

\- _Comprendo, aun así no debe preocuparse por la seguridad de la señora Candice, no se atreverá a tanto, pero si preocúpese por la suya. Con relación a su último pedido, me temo que tardará 10 días en llegar a Inglaterra, lo único que puedo hacer es ponerlo en un barco que lo llevará a Liverpool para que no tenga que desviarse hacia Stratford. Abran dos vehículos esperándolo, con una distancia de 70 millas. Así estaremos seguros que pueda hacer el trayecto a la mayor velocidad._

\- _Cómo voy a reconocer los vehículos_

\- _No se preocupe señor Terruce, ellos lo reconocerán a usted_

 _Habiendo llegado con el tiempo justo a Nueva York, solo pude revisar el número del banco, y abordar; no pude llamarle a Candice antes de iniciar los últimos 10 días de mi recorrido de regreso a casa. Durante el camino traté de pensar cómo abordar la situación, ahora los Spencer con aquella otra mujer comenzaban a tener sentido. Traté de permanecer en mi camarote, ya que al subir no había tenido cuidado y más de alguna jovencita estaba a la caza de un autógrafo. No tenía problema en firmar libretas, pero dada mi última experiencia en Hollywood, no quería tener ninguna situación que pudiese dar lugar a otro escándalo o habladuría._

 _Mi otro pensamiento fue mi pecosa, no volvería a irme tanto tiempo de su lado, ni por el mejor contrato del mundo o ella tendría que ir a mi lado, no solo habían personas que estaban siempre personas dispuestas a entrometerse entre nosotros, también era imposible para mí estar lejos de la calidez y ternura de mi esposa. Extrañaba a mi cómplice, a mi amiga, y a mi amante; extrañaba sus muecas, sus pecas, su sonrisa, embromarla, encontrarla con sus flores. Y tenía que admitirlo extrañaba sus besos, su pasión, el sentirla en toda mi piel. Debía alejar estas imágenes de mi cabeza, antes que mi cuerpo despertara, no quería que la distancia se volviese más dura; enfocarme en lo que podría encontrar al regresar a Inglaterra y revisar el guión de Hamlet para mi presentación en el Memorial Theatre, debería ser lo único que mi cerebro debía enfocar durante la travesía en barco._

 _Los días pasaron afortunadamente sin ningún otro contratiempo, y tal como George lo dijo un vehículo se encontraba esperándome, y otro hizo el relevo a la mitad del camino. Estaba en Stratford Upon Avon con tiempo suficiente para averiguar que sucedía, y prepararme para la gala. Hervía en deseos de ver a mi esposa, de prevenirla sobre aquellas personas que estaban detrás de nosotros, sabría que estaría molesta por no haberme comunicado con ella, pero llevaba las pruebas de mi inocencia en las cartas que Karl nunca puso en el correo, y si no quedaba la mirada Grandchester, a la cual sabía no se podría resistir. Sí ya sé que se soy un arrogante, pero me conozco y conozco a la pecosa; así como ella sabe proceder con la indiferencia Andley cuando quiere tenerme a sus pies._

 _Entré a la casa rápidamente, pero al ser domingo los sirvientes estaban en su día de descanso, y probablemente Candy estaba en la iglesia. Tiré mis cosas en el salón, cuando escuche que alguien se aproximaba a la entrada, nada me preparó para lo que escuche._

\- _Señor Spencer, era la voz de Candy. Le sucedió algo a Rose._

\- _Candice, no puede un caballero saludar a una hermosa mujer en un día como este._

\- _Señor Spencer, que tenga un buen día._

 _Candy entró al jardín de la casa, vi a Spencer que tiraba de ella, mientras mi mujer trataba de soltarse, y solo la escuché gritar._

\- _Suélteme,- fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir._

 _Solo pude decirle a ese desgraciado._

\- _La dama dijo que la soltaras._

 _Tiré al idiota del cuello para que soltara a mi mujer, nadie tocaba a mi esposa, mucho menos contra su voluntad; comencé a golpearlo, mis puños no respondían a mi cerebro, respondían a la necesidad de descargar mi furia y frustración en aquel idiota que me dio problemas desde mi primer día en Eton gracias a la recomendación de su tía, y su ponzoñosa familia. El tipejo comenzó a gritar algo entre más lo golpeaba, ni siquiera recordaba que era lo que había dicho, lo único que mi cerebro procesaba era que si no hubiese llegado en ese momento pudo haber abusado de mi mujer, las manos comenzaron a dolerme pero no podía parar. De repente percibí que se quedaba sin aire, y sentí las manos de Candy sobre mí diciéndome:_

 _\- Está mintiendo, detente vas a matarlo._

 _Paré no porque entendiese lo que me estaba diciendo, o porque aquel idiota se lo mereciera; pero temía lastimarla si se colocaba en medio; lo siguiente que mi mente proceso fue a Candy arrastrándome hacia el salón de la casa, y su chal secándome la sangre que tenía en las manos. No sabía si era mi sangre o la de Spencer, o ambas. Comencé a ver la preocupación en el rostro de Candy, la había asustado; vi alrededor y observé unos botones similares a los que se usaban de reconocimiento en Estados Unidos, habían cientos cubriendo las mesas del salón; no sé porque en ese momento salió de mi boca:_

\- _Veo que has estado ocupada en mi ausencia._

 _Candy me miró con rabia, soltó su chal y corrió a la segunda planta; me quedé sentado sin saber que había dicho para se molestase tanto, regresó corriendo para tirarme algo en las piernas._

\- _Me puedes decir, en que has estado ocupado tú, y no se suponía que estaría aquí en dos semanas._

 _Perfecto… vi lo que ella traía, eran las infames fotografías de la noche de la intoxicación en Hollywood; era lo último que yo esperaba, me estaba acusando después de no haberme visto en meses, después de haberla rescatado de ese idiota. Traté de conservar la frialdad en la sangre pero no lo estaba logrando. Acaso ella creía que le había sido infiel con esa actriz, ni siquiera entendía como ella tenía esos recortes. Decidí levantarme para jugar yo también mi carta, si ella quería ver pruebas, yo tenía las mías._

 _Fui por mi maleta y saque el periódico que Karl me había dejado, yo estuve enfermo por culpa de terceros, y ella estaba celosa. De acuerdo, entonces que me explicara cómo no pudo darse cuenta quien estaba en esa reunión y que hacia Spencer tomándola de las manos. Le tiré el periódico tal como ella había hecho con las fotografías esperando su reacción._

\- _No tienes derecho a reclamar nada, mientras yo estuve trabajando, tú estabas emborrachándote y dejando que te humillaran en Hollywood.- sus palabras me hirieron._

 _De acuerdo, eso era lo último; para ella yo estaba emborrachándome en Hollywood, probablemente pensaba que estaba con esa actriz, acaso no confiaba en mí, tenía que huir de ahí antes que mi temperamento me ganara y pudiese decir algo que lastimara más. La tomé de los hombros y le dije:_

\- _Veo que no eres capaz de ver nada, y que lo más importante, no confías en mí. Te sugiero veas bien esas fotografías, y no te preocupes, no te molestaré con mi humillante presencia en la casa. Regresaré tres días antes de la reinauguración para cumplir con mis compromisos profesionales, solo te pido que le pidas a la señora Jones que arregle la habitación de invitados y que deje ahí mis trajes._

 _Ella se quedó parada en el salón, mientras yo tomaba la maleta y me dirigí a mi vehículo. Terruce Grandchester, no había recorrido la tercera parte del planeta, para que su mujer le reclamase sin dejarle explicar mientras ella había estado entretenida con Rose Cadawell y sus amistades. Si luego de tantos años de conocernos Candice no había entendido que jamás permitiría que alguien más que yo se le acercase, y que yo no permitiría que ninguna actriz de quinta interfiriera entre nosotros era porque estos años de matrimonio no habían servido de nada. Escuché mi nombre a lo lejos pero que ni crea que voy a quedarme para que siga acusándome, mientras ella ha pasado estos días haciendo listones y jugando a las joyas con su nueva amiga._

 _Comencé a manejar a toda velocidad, no podía parar, hasta que me di cuenta que me había salido del camino. Me bajé del vehículo y por primera vez en años, quería un cigarrillo. Tenía que calmarme si no quería agregar a tantos problemas un accidente o quedarme varado a medio camino; así que espere a calmarme y reconduje el vehículo camino a Londres. Era ahí donde estaban las respuestas que buscaba._

 _Llegué a Londres y decidí buscar un pequeño hotel, no tenía deseos de explicarle a mi padre que hacía ahí un domingo cualquiera, con evidentes signos de cansancio y mi humor de adolescente triplicado. Tenía que asearme y prepararme para lo que me esperaba al día siguiente._

 _Al amanecer me alisté para comenzar el día comenzando por la lista de cosas que haría durante la semana que pensaba quedarme en Londres. Lo primero era localizar donde estaba esa mujer y sus cómplices; lo segundo hablar con George para saber que había averiguado y cuáles eran los pasos para proteger mis cuentas en Londres; tendría que hablar con mi padre aunque no quisiese, también hablaría con mi madre, ella no había tenido noticias desde mi partida de Hollywood; y luego de eso, lo más importante, visitar a aquella familia que había sido mi pesadilla durante tantos años._

 _Me dirigí a las oficinas de mi padre en el Parlamento, estaría desayunando con sus asistentes para iniciar las reuniones del día, y conocer que sucedía en los periódicos del país; por un momento dude, que pasaba si en lugar de los cambios en los comodities de Europa mi padre estaba viendo mi fotografía semidesnudo en Hollywood. Tenía que calmarme, ningún periódico en Londres se atrevería a ir contra la casa de Grandchester, aunque podría ser que estaban prontos a mostrarle a mi padre las fotografías._

 _Fui recibido por mi padre un poco extrañado por verme ahí un día lunes tan temprano, pero contento que estuviese visitándolo. No podía describir completamente el cambio de expresiones en el siempre adusto rostro del duque de Grandchester; pasó de la incredulidad, a la rabia, la indignación, la conmiseración, la furia, la resolución. Al terminar de contarle todo lo que sucedió en resumen, puse ante él dos cosas; uno, las bochornosas fotos de Hollywood; dos, las fotos de la reunión en Stratford Upon Avon._

 _El rostro de mi padre no expresó ninguna emoción. Tomó ambos periódicos, les dio un vistazo, y se levantó para luego dar una vuelta alrededor de la sala donde nos encontrábamos._

\- _Terruce, - dijo el duque de Grandchester con solemnidad. No voy a negarte que me duele que mi nuera fuese tan descuidada con las joyas que te di como herencia y que como sabes son de las pocas no ligadas al ducado y que le pertenecerían a tus dos hermanos o que no le haya dado a tu hermana Caroline como mi única hija; sin embargo, lo que realmente me molesta es la ingenuidad y poca cabeza de ustedes dos que siguen actuando como niños cuando ya son adultos. Y no me mires de esa manera, porque aunque Candice fue quien perdió las joyas, tú fuiste el que contrataste a un hombre de quien no tenías referencias para que fuese tu sombra en un lugar donde nunca habías estado teniendo a tu disposición personal de la casa Grandchester o de los Andley._

\- _Padre, usted sabe mi postura…_

\- _Déjame terminar. Tu postura puede haberte convertido en una estrella del teatro y a tu esposa en una eficiente enfermera, pero aunque a ustedes les cueste aceptarlo son un Grandchester y una Andley, por lo tanto su vida nunca será como la de cualquier hijo de pueblo. No te estoy diciendo que te unas al parlamento y Candice se convierta en la matriarca Andley, pero al menos deberían tratar de contar con el señor William y conmigo para asesorarlos. Si ambos hubiesen hablado desde un principio entre ustedes, y conmigo o con William, muchas cosas pudieron evitarse._

\- _Lo siento padre…_

\- _No lo sientas, simplemente trata de ver tu entorno antes de tomar una decisión. Te dejaste llevar por tu esposa y tu madre en esto, sin estar preparado; y el buen corazón de Candice no ayudó mucho frente a esas víboras. Ahora sabes lo que puede suceder, si no toman las decisiones adecuadas; sé que pueden recuperarse las joyas, detener esto antes de que llegue a Inglaterra. Lo que no estoy seguro si puede detenerse es la grieta que se está abriendo entre Candice y tú cuando esto termine._

\- _No hay ninguna grieta entre Candice y yo, solo tuvimos una discusión._

\- _No lo veo así Terruce, pero en este momento concentrémonos en lo que debe hacerse para detener a estas tontas mujeres y a Spencer._

\- _Ese idiota debe tener demasiadas costillas rotas para atreverse a acercarse a mi mujer nuevamente._

\- _Definitivamente Candice debe amarte demasiado para soportarte, pero tienes razón no se atreverá a acercarse._

\- _Dime donde esta esa mujer y la pondré en su sitio junto con sus cómplices._

\- _Deja de actuar como un adolescente atolondrado y pensemos bien lo que harás._

 _Tenía que darle la razón a mi padre, no era de llegar donde ella y reclamarle como un chiquillo. Tenía que asegurarme que todo estuviese en su lugar y que sus cómplices también corrieran con la misma suerte, además de los secuaces en Stratford._

 _Regresé al hotel por mis cosas para instalarme en el lugar donde mi padre me sugirió que me permitiría tener todo a disposición, y a la vez, mantenerme en las sombras por unos días. Lo primero fue ir al banco para asegurarme que todo estuviese en su lugar, y tal como George lo había dicho nadie podía mover mi cuenta hasta que yo no regresase a Londres. Me informaron también que una mujer que se hizo pasar por mi esposa trató de retirar una fuerte cantidad, pero no pudo probar su identidad, ya que George ya había advertido sobre el desfalco en los Estados Unidos. Era imposible que hubiese sido Candice, jamás había retirado dinero en mi nombre._

 _Lo siguiente fue enviar notas de invitación al castillo Grandchester, donde mi padre y yo teníamos asuntos pendientes. Luego, me comunique con George, para saber que informes tenía sobre el proceso a Karl, y sobre las pistas de la mujer que no estuvo en Stratford pero a quien suponíamos la cabeza de este enredo. Lo que sabía era que Karl sería juzgado por traición en Alemania donde ya había sido embarcado; de la justicia americana no podíamos esperar mucho pues lo único que teníamos era la sospecha del desfalco, el testimonio de un fotógrafo comprado por Karl que según George no hacía más que llorar y decir que a él solo le pagaron por las fotografías._

 _Debía reconocer que un juicio por traición a la patria significaría para Karl el fusilamiento o la horca, probablemente la horca pues el derecho a ser fusilado y no prolongar la muerte era dado generalmente a militares o personas de altos cargos, lo que me producía escalofríos de imaginarlo. Tenía que reconocer que el tipo tenía agallas para demostrar entereza en estos momentos._

 _Necesitaba pensar que haría para recuperar el dinero que había perdido, sabía que podía recuperarme haciendo otro tipo de interpretaciones como pasar la temporada de invierno en Broadway donde siempre habría contratos, o pensar en el cine en Europa, porque a Hollywood no pensaba volver en mucho tiempo._

 _Mi antiguo asistente no había querido revelar nada sobre quien lo había contratado, y en la habitación del hotel solo se encontraron $10,000 más; lo que significaba que de los $50,000 solo recuperaría menos de $25,000, había cosas que dolían más que perder ese dinero como el hecho de que mi esposa estuviese más preocupada por los periódicos que por lo que había sucedido al llegar a la casa, cuando pensé que estaría feliz de verme. Pensaba dormir esa noche en mi cama, y terminé recorriendo 144 kms. más para dormir en un pequeño hotel lleno de ruidos._

 _Mi padre tenía razón en algo, una grieta se había abierto entre Candy y yo; jamás, ni en los años de la adolescencia, cuando nuestro nerviosismo le ganaba a la lógica, nos habíamos tratado de la manera como lo habíamos hecho. Esperaba poder hablar las cosas al regresar, pero prefería quedarme el mayor tiempo posible en Londres, tenía que admitir que estaba resentido con Candice, y dado mi carácter era difícil no responder con algo peor en mi enojo._

 _Más de una semana después cuatro mujeres esperaban en una de las salas de té del castillo Grandchester, recibiendo las cuatro la misma nota:_

 ** _He sido informado por terceras personas de la escandalosa conducta de mi hijo Terruce y su esposa Candice, siendo referido por mis informantes a su persona como la responsable que me ha abierto los ojos ante la verdadera naturaleza de Terruce; por lo que deseo entrevistarme con usted para que me verifique esta información._**

 ** _Su excelencia Lord Richard de Grandchester._**

 _Una aristócrata, una heredera, una dama de compañía, y la hija de una de ellas eran las mujeres que se encontraban reunidas. Habían sido informadas que su excelencia las acompañaría en un momento para tomar el té con ellas, y rogaba le disculpasen pues asuntos de gravedad en el parlamento lo habían retrasado, pero ansiaba discutir la bochornosa situación de la que había sido informado._

\- _Esto ha salido mejor de lo planeado, - se escuchó a la mujer mayor decir con ánimo alegre._

\- _Es una lástima que Spencer no haya logrado asustar lo suficiente a esa tonta, o al menos haberla comprometido. – continuó la heredera._

\- _No digas eso, sea lo que ella sea; debe ser horrible ser comprometida. – defendió la más joven._

\- _Señorita, - intervino la dama de compañía. Usted porque es una dama de cuna noble, pero las mujeres como ella no tienen su sensible naturaleza._

\- _Es por eso que me cortaste con aquel cuchillo, no creas que lo he olvidado. – le recriminó la mujer mayor._

\- _Mi lady, teníamos un trato y su exabrupto estuvo a punto de echar a perder las cosas, tenía que tomar acciones. Si no lo hubiese hecho usted se hubiese presentado ante Candy como la duquesa de Grandchester y todo se hubiese arruinado._

\- _Después de esto, intervino la heredera. Hemos de asegurarnos que ambos sean desacreditados, él a través de esas fotografías y ella no requerirá mucho, lo más seguro es que él con lo celoso que es la repudie._

\- _Seré feliz de ver a ese bastardo en la calle, sin nadie que lo contrate, desheredado, y separado de esa mujer. No me extrañaría que después de esto terminé sus días en una acera alcoholizado._

\- _Aún puede volver a Broadway, indicó la dama de compañía._

\- _No lo hará, siempre hay forma de desacreditarlo en Nueva York, no como lo hicimos hasta ahora, pero podemos hacer que no pueda cumplir con sus compromisos. Nadie se escandalizaría en Nueva York por alcohol o mujeres, pero la élite neoyorkina no soportaría la irresponsabilidad de la estrella principal de cualquier espectáculo._

\- _No creen que con alejarlo de Inglaterra sería suficiente, realmente no nos ha hecho mayor daño. Es cierto que es un arrogante de origen dudoso pero tanto como acabar con él, siento que es demasiado.- se escuchó decir a la menor de aquellas mujeres._

\- _Calla niña tonta, es poco lo que hemos hecho a él y a ese deshonrosa mujer, solo su existencia ya es un insulto, él te quitó lo que te correspondía. Aunque es más listo de lo que pensé, y esos periodistas americanos que no pudieron extender más la noticia. En Inglaterra será diferente, ningún periódico aceptaría publicar algo sin vérselas con el duque de Grandchester; pero las secciones de rumores de las revistas lo harán, la sociedad londinense lo repudiará, y a su mujer; por lo que le guste o no al duque tendrá que despreciarlo públicamente, y si jugabas bien nuestras cartas los Andley también dejarán de involucrarse._

 _La puerta se abrió para que el mayordomo, dijese:_

\- _Su excelencia, el…_

 _Entré con los emblemas de mi padre en la solapa del saco ante la mirada atónita de aquellas mujeres, para proceder a saludarlas._

\- _Duquesa Margaret Spencer de Grandchester, Lady Caroline Grandchester, señorita Elisa Leegan, y señorita Mary Dawson, saludos damas._

 _No me alcanzaría el tiempo para describir las expresiones en los rostros de aquellas cuatro mujeres que se encontraban en el salón de té del castillo Grandchester; había escuchado todo lo que habían hablado. Sus caras pasaban en el orden que se encontraban de desprecio, miedo, desdén, pánico._

\- _Creo que he expresado el saludo adecuado para tan distinguidas damas y espero que lo recuerden porque será la última vez que lo escuchen de mi boca. Desde este momento pueden prepararse para recibir no más que improperios de mi boca, tanto en lo privado como en lo público. Si no tuve reparos en escupir a una de ustedes y gritarle a otra durante mi adolescencia no tendré ningún reparo en hacerlo públicamente ahora que soy adulto; y no solo eso, tengo suficientes pruebas para llevarlas a juicio por difamación, robo, e intento de asesinato; así que o veo las joyas y firman el documento que llevo conmigo o prepárense para las consecuencias._

\- _No tienes pruebas bastardo_

\- _Mi querida madrastra cara de cerdo, créame que aun un bastardo piensa las cosas antes de hablar. Karl ha negociado el evitar la horca que le espera en Alemania por dar unos nombres, y el servicio para el que fue contratado, de no hacerlo iría directo al patíbulo al llegar a Berlín; el tipo no es tonto y su vida no vale, como fueron sus palabras: No valía perder la vida por proteger a una amante de arrabal y a unas brujas adineradas. Me pregunto a quien se refería._

 _No fue necesario que alguien contestara pues en ese momento Mary, la dama de compañía de Elisa caía desmayada sin que a ninguna de las mujeres ahí presentes hiciese nada por ayudarla. Suelo ser un caballero, pero no me importaba en ese momento si se tiraba por la ventana del castillo o se arrancaba los ojos con sus propias manos. Karl era un tipo listo, y aunque en un principio no quiso delatar a sus contratantes, por ese extraño orgullo que el tipo tiene hacia la calidad de su "trabajo"; al enterarse que no habría forma de escapar y que el juicio ya le había sido realizado en su ausencia, mi padre negoció con el gobierno alemán, el cambiar su pena de la horca a cárcel de por vida por la información que nos permitiera probar la culpabilidad de estas mujeres y ponerlas lejos de Candice y de mí._

 _Aunque no me gustase hacer cosas que dependieran de mi padre o de Albert, esta vez sabía que eran los únicos con las influencias suficientes para apoyarme en esto, y para detener a Candice si quisiese intervenir. Conozco a mi esposa y lo más seguro era que perdonase a todas esas mujeres, especialmente a su prima Elisa, a pesar de todo lo que le ha hecho; y a mi hermana, por su juventud, pero esta vez no dejaré cabos sueltos._

\- _Terruce, es la palabra de un ladrón contra la de tres damas de alcurnia; en último caso puedo decir que fuimos engañadas por mi dama de compañía y su amante. – respondió con su arrogancia habitual Elisa._

\- _Eres tan tonta Elisa, para olvidar que tú y la señora duquesa intercambiaron cartas con Karl y con Lady Cadawell antes de mi viaje; además de las cartas de Mary a Karl. Su ansiedad por acabar conmigo las hizo cometer muchos errores._

\- _No tienes pruebas, insistió la mujer._

\- _Puedes ver por ti misma._

 _Desplegué a sus ojos el telegrama de la guardia alemana, donde comunicaban que el presidiario Karl Weber había testificado y enviarían posteriormente las pruebas de su participación y sus cómplices._

 _La cara de aquellas mujeres fue de espanto, pasando de la incredulidad y la arrogancia a la desazón y el aturdimiento._

\- _Terrence, - habló con voz ahogada mi hermana Caroline. – somos tu familia, harías mucho daño a padre si haces esto público._

\- _Caroline, Caroline… si la memoria no me falla jamás he sido considerado por ustedes familia, tampoco mi esposa. Yo soy el bastardo reconocido, que se convirtió en un indecente actor; mientras mi esposa no era digna de pertenecer a su círculo por ser adoptada, a pesar de ser una de las herederas más grandes de Estados Unidos, a diferencia de la señorita Leegan que solo es un pariente advenedizo; así que no me hables de familia porque nunca la he tenido._

\- _Pero Terruce… qué piensa hacer, - gritó Caroline._

\- _Me alegra Caroline, que a pesar de no creer mucho en la capacidad de tu cerebro, me hayas probado que en contra de mis creencias, pareces ser la única en hacer una pregunta coherente y esencial.- no me iba a tragar el veneno esta vez, fuese mi hermana o no._

 _Deberán devolver los zafiros, que pertenecen a la rama Salfok de la casa de Grandchester, mi anillo, y firmar este documento en el que aceptan que de sucederme algo a mí, a mi esposa o descendientes, ustedes son las principales sospechosas en una investigación; además de su firma en el intento de difamación de mi persona._

\- _Estás loco si crees que firmaremos algo de eso, replicó la cara de cerdo. No sé en qué pensaba el duque cuando te trajo a Inglaterra, debió dejarte con la americana esa que es tu madre, y solo llamar hijos a quienes llevan la verdadera y legítima sangre de los Grandchester; pero no bastándole con eso, te cedió uno de sus títulos menores en vida, luego de haberte convertido en un indecente actor de teatro; y tu enlodando nuestro apellido, pues además al recibir el título no solo seguiste con eso que llamas profesión, sino que esa mujer con la que te casaste, sigue trabajando como enfermera, sin otra necesidad más que escandalizar y hacer su capricho. Ni creas que voy a descansar hasta verte hundido, después de tantos años de humillación, de tener que soportar al bastardo de mi marido. Esas joyas le pertenecen a Caroline, como una verdadera Grandchester, como parte de su dote, al igual que las propiedades no ligadas al ducado._

\- _Me temo que eso no será posible, no creo que a Caroline le convenga una demanda por usurpación de unas joyas que no están ligadas al ducado para su presentación en la temporada de caza de maridos; y lamento, que las cualidades que Caroline debe tener sean desplazadas por lo que una buena dote debe aportar a otra familia sin escrúpulos, para pagar deudas de juego o malos negocios; pero que podría esperar de ustedes._

\- _No te atreverías…_

\- _Pruébeme… y Elisa no creas que estarás libre de esto; aunque la tía abuela siempre ha estado en contra de nuestras decisiones, le desagradara enterarse que su sobrina, vino a Inglaterra a ponerse en contacto con la duquesa de Grandchester para difamar y dañar a la hija y yerno del patriarca; en lugar de estar pescando un marido que requiera los fidecomisos de los Legan._

\- _Sabes que no puedes tocarme. – refirió Elisa con su siempre cansante arrogancia._

\- _Tienes razón, yo no te tocaría ni con un tronco, pero tu tío William ha dado órdenes de que seas llevada a Estados Unidos para de ahí partir a una de las propiedades Andley en Montana, donde te quedarás hasta que mi suegro decida que hará contigo y tu fidecomiso; en caso, quieras correr donde tu padre, créeme que sus negocios con los Andley serán más importantes para él que los caprichos de su solterona hija._

 _Antes que ninguno pudiese decir nada más, la puerta se volvió a abrir dando paso al duque de Grandchester que había estado escuchando desde la habitación contigua. Como siempre mi padre entró con aquel grado de solemnidad y arrogancia, que hacía temblar en el parlamento hasta a sus más arduos contrincantes políticos._

\- _Es suficiente Terruce; Caroline entrégame las joyas._

\- _Richard no puedes permitir esto, - gritó histérica la duquesa._

\- _Margaret, si no firmas, personalmente me encargaré que tengas que ir a un juicio, aunque no seas condenada, pero me encargaré que tengas que pasar la humillación pública de tener que escuchar del abogado de Terruce las razones que te llevaron a esto. Además de firmar, ni creas que permitiré que sigas intentando desquitarte de Terruce o de su esposa; te irás a la finca de Glastonbury para que la compañía de las ovejas te haga pensar un poco si acaso puedes hacerlo; volverás en dos años para la presentación en sociedad de Caroline, si acaso tu conducta es la apropiada para una duquesa en esos años. En cuanto a ti Caroline, irás a un internado mientras tanto, y como con 17 años eres demasiado mayor para un internado regular, la hermana Grey y las otras monjas del San Pablo estarán felices de recibirte nuevamente, ya que al parecer no completaste tu educación._

\- _Padre…_

\- _En cuanto a la señorita Leegan y la señora Mary, lamentablemente será el señor Andley quien deberá responsabilizarse por ustedes, de haber estado en mis manos me habría encargado que conocieran la amabilidad de las cárceles para mujeres en Inglaterra; a fin de cuentas ninguna de las dos es noble, por lo tanto no tendrían ningún privilegio._

 _No pude evitar pensar que mi padre sabía cómo poner a Elisa en su lugar al recordarle que por mucho dinero que fingiera tener, jamás tendría un título fuese escocés o inglés como su prima adoptiva; a este tiempo Mary ya había recobrado la consciencia y solo temblaba de pensar lo que le esperaba al regresar a Estados Unidos; el despido y una búsqueda interminable de un nuevo lugar sin ninguna recomendación._

 _La pobre Caroline temblaba ante lo que le esperaba, no solo se retrasaría en dos años su presentación en sociedad, para la que su madre debió haberla preparado toda una vida; sino además estaría en compañía de la hermana Grey._

 _Haciendo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas, Caroline, abrió su bolso y extrajo los zafiros rusos, y mi anillo de barón de Salfok, pidiéndome con la mano el documento que tenía que firmar. Estampó su firma y luego, se desplomó en uno de los sillones del salón al haber perdido el poco valor que le quedase. La duquesa solo vio a su hija de reojo y no pudo evitar soltar un bufido._

 _La siguiente en acercarse fue Mary que se vio acorralada desde un inicio, firmó el papel y se apresuró a salir, pero volvió para preguntarme:_

\- _No van a matarlo, verdad?_

\- _Señora, si no tiene más que hacer retírese, - intervino mi padre._

 _Elisa Leegan tomó la pluma y procedió a firmar sin dejar de verme con odio en la mirada; luego de eso, tomó su bolso, hizo una venia al duque y salió de la estancia, esperando que Albert cumpliese su palabra y la alejase de nosotros al menos por un buen tiempo._

 _Solo Margaret Spencer de Grandchester seguía en actitud de desafío_

\- _Su turno madame… le dije_

\- _Prefiero podrirme en la cárcel, dijo con evidente deseo de golpearme._

\- _Señora, por mí eso no es problema, pero creo que sería motivo suficiente para que el duque pudiese repudiarla y pasar el ducado a otras manos._

 _En menos de 10 segundos, la duquesa firmó el papel, y salió del lugar. Caroline fue la única que continuaba en el salón viendo con terror a su padre. No pude evitar acercarme para ayudarle a incorporarse._

\- _Terruce, yo no quería que llegasen a tanto, pero madre dijo que a menos que yo tuviese la mejor dote de Inglaterra, nadie querría casarse conmigo; y cuando te vi con tu esposa en Londres comprendí que tenía razón, no tengo ni belleza, ni talento para que alguien me ame, solo mi fortuna y el apellido de padre._

\- _Caroline, no puedo decirte que comprendo lo que dices y sé que tu madre te habrá dicho durante años que tu futuro es casarte por dote con algún aristócrata; pero eso no necesariamente tiene que ser así, si es tu deseo casarte puedes hacerlo con alguien que vea más allá de tu apariencia, además la belleza es sugestiva, lo que es bello para un hombre puede ser indiferente para otro. No supongas que solo puedes encontrar a alguien por tu apellido, trata de encontrar tu talento y que eso te lleve a tu camino y al de la persona que logre quererte por ti, no por tu dote._

 _La vi por primera vez desde que era un bebé sonreír, dirigiéndose luego a la salida del salón, probablemente preparándose para los dos años que estaría interna._

 _Cuando salió mi padre se acercó para levantar los zafiros y el anillo, entregándomelos y dirigirse a la salida._

\- _Padre, dije. – gracias._

 _El viejo duque sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía, y salió con el natural orgullo que siempre le había visto, aún en las peores circunstancias. Mi trabajo en Londres había terminado faltaba convencer a Candice de que era hora de desenmascarar a Lady Cadawell._

/

Terry soltó su cuaderno, estaba agotado, y las sombras de la noche empezaban a colarse en el estudio donde se encontraba recluido, cerró el cuaderno y se preparó a dormir un rato, estaba a un paso de finalizar aquella tarea que le permitiría explicar lo que había sucedido sin interrupciones, sin terceros cerca, sin justificaciones a cada palabra; no sabía si funcionaría o no, pero era la última carta que podía jugar.

 **Agradecimientos. A todas las que continúan atentas a esta lectura, pero especialmente a aquellas personas que me dejan un review, dándome su opinión y agradables palabras para continuar esta historia. Espero sigan disfrutándola.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

 **Disclaimer: Derechos de Mizuki e Igarashi. Solo con fines de entretenimiento.**

Para Candy volver a la casa sabiendo que su esposo no regresaría le sonaba una mala idea, pero había aprendido a no involucrar a los vecinos en su vida; así que luego de probar un poco de la cena, decidió entrar al estudio para pensar en su esposo. No sabía si Terry regresaría tan indiferente como hasta ahora, o volvería riéndose y embromándola. Extrañaba su risa, su mirada de lobo cazador, su sonrisa de medio lado, incluso extrañaba las rabietas por el té. Lo que en algún momento le parecía insufrible ahora no eran más que peleas tontas, las verdaderas peleas habían comenzado luego que Terry se había ido de la casa en cuanto ella le mostró los recortes que había recibido desde Hollywood.

La nota de su esposo era contundente, tenía que terminar de contar su historia si quería terminar esa distancia, o incluso aunque le doliera, que su esposo tomara una decisión definitivamente; algo que jamás pasó por su cabeza, pero entre más escribía esa posibilidad volvía a su cabeza.

Comenzó a recorrer las cosas que eran el distintivo de su esposo en ese estudio: la mesa para el té que no podía faltarle, un retrato de la boda, sus obras de Shakespeare, un caballo blanco en porcelana que le recordaba a Teodora, sus cuadros, y su siempre ordenado escritorio. Decidió que era hora de volver a su tarea, al día siguiente para bien o para mal debían intercambiar esos cuadernos y muchas cosas se decidirían.

Retomó el punto donde había dejado su escritura:

 _Recogí los recortes y el periódico que Terry traía consigo, vi una a una las fotografías, hasta que reparé en alguien que pasó desapercibido para mí. Que hacía esa mujer junto a Margaret Spencer, y que papel jugaban los Spencer en esto._

 _Esa mujer, quien había apoyado a la persona que más me había maltratado en toda mi vida, Mary, la dama de compañía de Elisa, solo podía significar una cosa, Elisa Leegan estaba detrás de todo esto, por lo que tenía que pensar que debía hacer; estaba acostumbrada a los desplantes y comentarios sarcásticos de Elisa, pero cuando se trataba de Terry era otra cosa; ella siempre había pensado que yo le había quitado a Terry, y aun estando casados en más de una ocasión valiéndose de que era su primo político, había tratado de llevarlo a alguna terraza solitaria, o algún lugar apartado del jardín de la mansión donde estuviésemos. Claro que Terry siempre había sido más listo y había terminado dándole algún escarmiento publico pero ni eso bastaba para detenerla._

 _Albert había amenazado a los Leegan con quitarles el fidecomiso, si entorpecían nuestra estadía en Estados Unidos o intentaban cualquier forma de hacernos daño se verían sin su dinero y sin tener más negocios con los Andley. La tía abuela puso el grito en el cielo, pues no podía comprender que acciones podían realizar los Leegan contra nosotros; pero Albert no cedió, aunque a juzgar por esa fotografía Elisa estaba detrás de todo esto._

 _Que iba a hacer ahora, Terry había huido en lugar de esperarse a que le contara lo sucedido, pensando que Spencer y yo teníamos una aventura, o al menos que yo había sido demasiado amble con ese sujeto. Estaba sola en esto, cuando lo vi aparecer para soltarme de ese tipejo pensé que las cosas estarían bien, pero en lugar de explicarme o decirme que había sucedido para que no se comunicara conmigo me dice que había estado muy ocupada en su ausencia, aunque ahora que lo pienso yo tampoco fui muy amable restregándole las fotografías, y luego ese periódico que terminó de complicarlo todo, por culpa de Rose Cadawell. Estaba cansada de llorar, tenía que hacer algo para detener a esta gente, y para saber cuál era la relación de Elisa con los Spencer._

 _Recogí los recortes y todo el desorden que había dejado Terry a su paso, y me fui a la habitación para pensar que debía hacer, luego de un tiempo me quede dormida. Al día siguiente era lunes y debía ir a mi trabajo, pero había tomado algunas decisiones sobre lo que haría en lo que Terry regresara. No dejaba de pensar en su frase: Que esté listo el cuarto de huéspedes!, no estaría hablando en serio. Nunca dormíamos separados, ni cuando estábamos molestos._

 _No, probablemente era por lo molesto que estaba, no me preocuparía por eso ahora. Lo importante era pensar como lograría saber que tenía Elisa que ver con Rose Cadawell y los Spencer. Comencé a recordar si alguna vez había visto a esas personas previamente, pero no, ninguno de mis conocidos se relacionaba con ellos._

 _Tendría que averiguar de otra manera, y mis habilidades no propias de una dama me ayudarían en esta ocasión. Busque en mi guardarropa, los antiguos pantalones de trabajo que usaba en América, cuando quería dejar de ser Candice Andley y perderme en el campo, un pañuelo negro para sujetar mi cabello y una camisa oscura, las botas más cómodas que pudiese usar y una cuerda._

 _Espere un día más para poner en marcha mi plan, la hora de la cena en casa de Rose era todo un ceremonial, y era el momento que debía aprovechar para saber que sucedía, pues todos los sirvientes de la casa participan en el ritual para servir la cena. Cuando vi que las luces del comedor se encendieron esperé diez minutos y subí por una de las enredaderas a la habitación de Rose. Comencé a registrar todos los muebles y joyeros esperando encontrar la relación de estas mujeres o con suerte los zafiros._

 _Estaba comenzando a desesperarme hasta que encontré una dirección en medio de los papeles de Rose, Hotel Savoy, abrí el sobre y ¡eureka!, era una nota de Elisa en la que le decía que podía recoger a Mary en el hotel Savoy de Londres y le recordaba que tenían un trato con las fotografías que llegarían de Hollywood. Con cuidado guardé la carta en mi ropa y deje el sobre donde lo encontré, comencé a escuchar gritos en la parte baja de la casa, salí de la habitación y me escondí a un lado de las escaleras desde donde podía ver lo que pasaba en el comedor. Tomas Spencer tenía la cara morada y se movía con dificultad después de los golpes que le había dado Terry, Rose estaba histérica diciéndole que ella no le daría ningún dinero, que era Margaret la que le había prometido dinero a cambio de ayudarles. Discutían entre ellos, cosas que no entendía, hasta que una frase hizo que mi cabeza golpeara contra la pared detrás de mí: - Tenías que deshonrar a Candy, o al menos comprometerla para que Margaret te pagara._

 _Tuve náuseas en ese momento, y aunque mi primer impulso fue querer entrar y enfrentarlos, temí que esa pudiese ser la oportunidad de que cumplieran su cometido; lamentablemente, alguien escuchó el ruido pues me escabullí por las escaleras, pero sentí que alguien comenzó a seguirme, corrí ya sin preocuparme si hacía o no hacía ruido, cerré la puerta con llave y corrí a la ventana, tiré la cuerda y me deslicé hasta un árbol cerca de la ventana, y de ahí al siguiente hasta que llegué a la calle y corrí a todo lo que los pulmones me daban hasta que tropecé con alguien llenándome de pavor. Era el señor Jones, el jardinero, que me había seguido por indicaciones de su esposa, jamás estuve tan feliz de verlo._

 _Al llegar a la casa, tanto los señores Jones como Hurdley, estaban preocupados de lo que podía haberme sucedido; no podía contarles lo que sucedía, pero si les pedí que no le mencionaran a mi esposo lo que había sucedido, lo único que les indique fue que alguien estaba tratando de dañarnos a mi esposo y a mí, que no podía ir a la policía porque no tenía pruebas, pero que cosas extrañas estaban sucediendo, y que aunque nunca se había hecho mantuviesen las puertas de la casa y el jardín cerradas, sin que nadie pudiese entrar sin mi autorización hasta que mi esposo regresara, y eso incluía a Rose Cadawell._

 _Los señores que atendían nuestra casa, habían pasado de ser nuestros empleados ser a parte de la familia en alguna medida, y contrario a lo que yo esperaba, no hicieron preguntas, ni me miraron con extrañeza, la señora Jones solo dijo: - Señora, tenga por seguro que con gusto le impediremos el paso a esa mujer._

 _Ahora comprendía porque Terry había contratado a dos parejas mayores para ocuparse de la casa, nos habíamos evitado conflictos y contábamos con personas que no solo sabían hacer su trabajo, sino que además contaban con la experiencia que da la edad._

 _La señora Hurdley me preparó de comer, mientras la señora Jones me ayudaba a cambiarme, y yo trataba de ordenar en mi cabeza, lo que había escuchado y el sobre que había encontrado. Era obvio que Elisa estaba detrás de todo esto, y que Margaret Spencer era su cómplice, que Rose nos odiaba, y que Tomas además de odiar a mi esposo, había sido contratado por Margaret para hacerme daño; si Terry no hubiese llegado antes a la casa, no quiero pensar que hubiese pasado._

 _Decidí que no me asomaría por el Memorial Theater hasta el día de la reinauguración, y los señores Jones y Hurdley se opusieron a que fuese sola al hospital, así que uno de las señoras me acompañaba durante todo el día, mientras uno de los señores se turnaba para recogernos a la salida del hospital. Tuve que dejar mis visitas al orfanato durante esas dos semanas, pero no sabía que podía pasar, y ya no podía arriesgarme más._

 _Faltando cinco días para la reinauguración del teatro, escuché un vehículo en la entrada de la casa, y a el señor Jones corriendo hacia la entrada; pensé que Rose o Tomás se habían atrevido a intentar volver a buscarme, pero al bajar solo escuché._

\- _Buenas noches Candice, espero que la habitación de huéspedes esté preparada._

 _Parado con evidente signos de cansancio, y su peor cara de cinismo y hastío estaba Terry Grandchester, indicándome que no estaba bromeando ni era una frase pasajera el hecho de abandonar la habitación que compartíamos y mudarse a la habitación de huéspedes. No lo podía creer, luego de todo lo que había pasado se atrevía a tratarme de esa manera, pues bien iba a ser una abnegada esposa e iba a complacerlo. Así que le pedí a la señora Jones la preparara, mientras me disculpaba con mi energúmeno marido de no tenerla lista, pues él había referido regresaría tres días antes del evento y aún faltaban dos días para esa fecha._

 _Seguí a la señora Jones para que trasladase lo que mi esposo pudiese necesitar para esos tres días incluyendo sus trajes para la gala, que ya había preparado. Cuando Terruce subió solo miró sus cosas, dio una revisión a sus trajes de Hamlet, su esmoquin, dio las gracias y nos sacó de la habitación, sin antes no olvidar decirme que tal vez podía darle una llave para entrar a la casa._

 _Le di las gracias a la señora Jones y me fui a mi cuarto a pegarle a las almohadas, ya que no podía pegarle a Grandchester, pero se lo merecía; cuando me di cuenta que no tenía por qué soportar sus majaderías, por lo que regrese a la habitación donde dormía, encontrándolo plácidamente dormido mientras yo estaba que estallaba, y no, no iba a llegar como si nada pasaba y poniendo sus leyes; así que tiré de la sabana que lo cubría y despertó inmediatamente, traté de hablar con él para que me explicara a que se debía esa actitud, y lo único que obtuve fueron monosílabos, luego se levantó y me dio la sección del periódico de rumores de la sección social del periódico:_

 ** _"Se rumora que una dama de abolengo de la ciudad y relacionada al teatro, se ha visto envuelta en un encuentro clandestino visitando de noche a un caballero en una casa vecina, al punto de usar ropa de hombre y saltar entre los árboles para escapar de la propiedad, esta información nos las compartió la querida y siempre respetable Lady Cadawell a nuestra redacción"_**

 _Oh no, ahí íbamos otra vez, esta vez iba a agarrar a Rose del moño de su cabello y la llevaría a recorrer cara al suelo la orilla del río Avon; como no pude pensar que podría hacer algo así, no solo habían muy pocas damas del llamado abolengo en la ciudad relacionadas al teatro, sino que me acusaba de haber ido a visitar a Tomas._

 _Mire a Terry que había vuelto a la cama y me dijo:- Hablaremos en la mañana._

 _Al día siguiente mi esposo no bajó a desayunar, pidiendo a la señora Jones su té en la habitación, luego bajó al estudio cuando yo me estaba marchando; al regresar a la casa lo encontré siempre en su estudio, me pidió que me sentara y empezamos a conversar?, si es que se podía llamar a eso conversar, Terry decía algo que no tenía sentido, yo le replicaba, él me acusaba, yo lo acusaba, luego él subía la voz y yo le pegué a la silla donde se encontraba haciendo que se fuera de lado._

 _Me tapé la boca cuando vi lo que había sucedido, pero ya no podía hacer nada; se levantó del piso y salió de la casa, sin decir nada. Pensé que solo le había dado un pequeño golpe a la silla, pero para botar a Terry debió ser un golpe fuerte, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control. Intentamos hablar nuevamente sin lograrlo cuando regreso, pues el enfado de Terry había aumentado, y yo no podía explicarle que cada acción que había tomado era para descubrir que era lo que había sucedido._

 _Como un acuerdo no dicho, no volvimos a vernos hasta el día de la reinauguración del teatro; por la mañana envié los listones con las señoras de la casa, y me preparé para ir al teatro ya fuese sola o con Grandchester, si es que se acordaba de llevarme. Cuando estaba terminando de arreglarme alguien tocó a la puerta, no pude evitar sentir algo dentro de mí al ver a Terry vestido de etiqueta, con esos ojos zafiros que siempre he amado, pero sin la sonrisa que tanto extrañaba. Se acercó a darme un paquete y cuando lo abrí eran los zafiros imperiales, no podía creerlo, estaba impactada de que él los tuviera pero no entendía como los había recuperado. No me dijo nada, a excepción que esperaba que los usara pues ya los habían reparado, que estaban en manos de la esposa de su padre, y que me esperaba abajo._

 _Durante la travesía al teatro intenté preguntarle a mi esposo que había pasado y solo me dijo que Margaret Spencer era el nombre de soltera de la duquesa de Grandchester, su madrastra; me quedé en silencio, no solo mi pasado nos estaba persiguiendo sino también el suyo._

 _Al llegar al teatro, Terry me escoltó a la zona donde se desarrollaría el baile luego de la función, pensé que se retiraría a su camerino a prepararse pero no se movió, sobre todo cuando vio que las personas murmuraban a nuestro paso. Luego que terminé de verificar que todo estaba listo, puso en su lugar a las personas que estaban murmurando y nos dirigimos a su camerino._

 _No me dirigió la palabra más que para indicarme que alguien me acompañaría a mi palco en cuanto se anunciase la segunda llamada y que bajaría al baile con él; luego procedió a arreglarse sin dirigirme la palabra. Conocía el carácter de Terry, pero él sabía que yo jamás había sido la abnegada ama de casa y sumisa dama de sociedad, por lo que si estaba actuando así, para que yo estallara, estaba a dos segundos de lograrlo, me crucé de brazos frente a mi esposo en lo que él terminaba de personificarse en el príncipe de Dinamarca; ni así logré su atención._

 _Terry, le dije. Desvió la mirada para verme directo a los ojos, y se levantó para colocarse su capa y espada para el personaje; luego tomó mi abrigo y me dijo; ya es la segunda llamada, no dejes que nadie entre a tu palco._

 _Luego todo pasó a la velocidad de la luz, alguien me escolta al palco, la puerta se cierra por fuera, la obra transcurre y Terry es la estrella indiscutible del lugar, las escenas del duelo final entre Laertes y Hamlet presentaba una mayor exaltación de Hamlet de lo visto en ocasiones previas, y una mayor furia en aquellos ojos zafiros, sería que el enojo de mi esposo lo estaba afectando tanto, luego de que la obra terminó esa duda me fue contestada._

 _Esperé que abrieran el palco, sintiéndome molesta por estar encerrada como una niña pequeña que está castigada en aquel lugar, aunque debo admitir que mi esposo se aseguró que nada me faltase durante el tiempo que estuve encerrada._

 _Unos minutos después el palco se abrió encontrando a mi esposo ya vestido con su esmoquin en la puerta, ofreciéndome su brazo para salir, no pude evitar sentir un pequeño escalofrío al sentir el brazo de Terry; bajamos a donde se celebraría la recepción, mientras que Terry me decía que había intervenido para que ya no me ocupase de los listones, pues no me quería cerca de Rose, se lo agradecí._

 _El baile comenzó y como estrella principal Terry debía inaugurar el baile conmigo, pensé que se negaría a bailar, o que buscaría la forma de inaugurar la pista con su coestrella, pero sentí su mano dirigiéndome hacia el centro del salón, comenzando a bailar con la mano de mi esposo en mi cintura y su fría pero hermosa mirada clavada en mis pupilas, para luego susurrar: no me dejes. Afortunadamente la canción terminó pues estuve a punto de quedarme parada en medio de la pista._

 _Durante el transcurso del primer baile otras parejas se habían unido al baile, entre ellas Rose Cadawell acompañada de Tomas Spencer, que aunque ya no se veía tan dañado como hace dos semanas, aún tenía leves moretes en su rostro, y caminaba un poco rígido, pero considerando como mi esposo lo había dejado, se había recuperado bastante bien, presentía que algo traían entre manos._

 _La hora de la cena llegó siendo el momento de los agradecimientos y discursos de la noche, iniciando con las palabras de la presidenta del Comité de Restauración, si, Rose Cadawell._

 _Sus palabras eran en relación a los esfuerzos para mantener el legado de Shakespeare, y las buenas costumbres que debían reinar en Stratford Upon Avon, que serían conservadas a costa de lo que fuese, incluyendo la expulsión de aquellas personas que quisiesen implantar costumbres extranjeras, agradeció el patrocinio de los presentes y cedió la palabra al director de la compañía._

 _Yo estaba en shock, ese era un discurso para un teatro, o para un mitin de la sociedad para la moral y buenas costumbres, y quien era la extranjera, yo, no habíamos muchos._

 _El director agradeció el apoyo y asistencia, y sin más le cedió el turno a Terruce. Mi esposo inició el camino hacia el frente del salón como si Hamlet hubiese entrado en su rango de príncipe de Dinamarca, era imposible no ser admirado por las personas que ahí se encontraban. Su discurso fue aún más impactante que su presencia, además de agradecer la reinauguración del teatro, y las importantes donaciones para mantener funcionando el orfanato y apoyar el hospital se refirió a la importancia de la obra de Shakespeare en la ciudad quien fue un revolucionario en su época, trayendo a la mente de las personas las situaciones no morales que sucedían en una sociedad que se basaba en comportamientos de doble moral, y cuyos estigmas sociales terminaban en tragedia, por lo que esperaba que las personas extranjeras como él que era mitad inglés y mitad americano y yo, pudiésemos seguir teniendo un lugar en Strartford Upon Avon a través del arte y la salud._

 _Hubo un incómodo silencio en el ambiente, y luego una descarga de aplausos, seguido de personas que se ponían de pie ante las palabras de Terry como cuando le aplaudían en el teatro. Comenzó a caminar y se detuvo frente a mí para besar mi mano. No pude evitar que las lágrimas asomaran a mis ojos, pero luego de eso mi esposo se sentó a disfrutar de su cena, como si hubiese olvidado todo lo que había sucedido hasta un momento antes. Traté de seguir comiendo como si nada hubiese sucedido, y hubiésemos continuado igual si a los postres Rose Cadawell no hubiese roto su rigidez al protocolo, y exaltada por la humillación pública que Terry le había proporcionado se acercó a la mesa seguida como un huracán por Tomas, tomó la primera copa que encontró y tiró su contenido sobre Terry. Me quedé paralizada, pero cuando vi que se acercó más reaccioné y me levanté para detener el brazo con el que se disponía a abofetear a Terry._

 _Las palabras que salieron de la boca de Rose fueron: bastardo, dama de establo. Iba a replicarle cuando se escuchó una carcajada en aquel silencio, y la última carta de Terry Grandchester cayó sobre el destino de Rose Cadawell y Tomas Spencer._

 _Luego de eso quedé en shock, solo sentí la mano de Terry sosteniéndome, y a Rose y Tomas salir apresuradamente del salón, luego murmullos y en cuanto me di cuenta estaba en el vehículo rumbo a casa. Lo único que pasaba en mi cabeza era esa escena tan sacada de una novela donde el malo al final obtiene su merecido, la cabeza comenzó a dolerme, quería entender que había sucedido pero lo único que podía entender era que nuevamente el duque de Grandchester y mi padre Albert nos habían salvado de aquellas malas personas._

 _Bajé del vehículo y comencé a caminar sintiendo a Terry a mi espalda, me ayudó a quitarme el abrigo, y comenzó a subir las escaleras, reaccioné y corrí tras él antes de que entrara a su habitación, volvió a mirarme para sonreír levemente, y darme las buenas noches._

 _Terry, le dije, tenemos que hablar, movió la cabeza en signo de negación y abrió la puerta de la habitación; volví a tomar su mano para decirle nuevamente, que debíamos hablar._

 _Sus palabras fueron claras: ya hemos intentado hablar y terminamos gritándonos o interrumpiéndonos sin dejar que ninguno de los dos explique, ya ha pasado el tiempo de hablar; pero quiero proponerte algo, mañana por la mañana me iré a Londres por dos semanas, estaré con mi padre, solo quiero pedirte, que las próximas dos semanas no trates de contactarme, ni de ir a Londres, necesito estar solo estas dos semanas, no quiero que lo tomes como un rechazo hacia ti pero he pasado por demasiadas cosas y necesito este tiempo; te pido algo también, cuando regrese traeré dos cuadernos conmigo, uno para ti y otro para mí, en esos cuadernos cada uno por separado escribirá lo que pasó en ausencia del otro hasta este día; si lo haces, prometo que cuando regrese de Londres volveré a nuestra habitación._

 _Solo pude afirmar con la cabeza que lo haría, no entendía bien que pretendía Terry, solo esperaba que realmente volviera; eso me produjo pánico y me las ingenié para atraerlo hacia mí y besarlo. Cuando lo solté solo me dio una sonrisa triste, y entró en la habitación._

 _Hasta aquí puedo seguir escribiendo señorita Pony, no puedo creer todo lo que he vivido estos días a causa de personas que nunca debía dejar entrar a mi hogar, ahora lo reconozco, fui ingenua, pero tampoco puedo ir por la vida sospechando de todos. Amo a mi esposo y espero que esto sirva para que ambos aprendamos importantes lecciones, y que él sepa que a pesar de tantas cosas lo amo y siempre lo amaré._

Candy soltó la estilográfica y comenzó a llorar, extrañaba a su chico rebelde y arrogante, al hombre que le había devuelto la sonrisa, por el que había cruzado un mar cuando era adolescente, y por el que lo había vuelto a cruzar cuando era adulta. Faltaba poco para que Terry regresara, sin saber que traería este reencuentro, la aceptación de que iba a perderlo o la esperanza de seguir juntos y ser nuevamente cómplices.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

 **Disclaimer: derechos de Mizuki e Igarashi. Solo con fines de entretenimiento.**

Terry despertó al amanecer, evitó retomar su sueño, pues sabía que se enfrentaba a un día difícil, y antes de volver a Strafford debía finalizar con esa tarea que él mismo se había impuesto; quizá como aquel viejo hombre le había dicho podía ser una forma de aclarar las cosas. No quería vivir en un hogar donde las cosas se diesen en la rutina de todos los días, solo porque no había un lugar donde escapar; eso ya lo había vivido en su infancia. Sacó su cuaderno y continuó:

 _Luego de haber recuperado las joyas y el anillo, me fui a descansar, habían sido demasiados días en tensión y quería dejar de pensar por unas cuantas horas. Sin embargo, horas después me encontraba caminando por el jardín de la casa donde mi padre me había hospedado, intentando ordenar mis sentimientos._

 _Sabía que mi madrastra me había odiado por el simple hecho de existir, y que debido a mi madre, mi padre jamás pudo amarla; pero nunca imaginé que llegase a tanto, aunque al final la verdadera impulsora de esto había sido Elisa Leegan, la prima de mi esposa simplemente no aceptaba que Candy tuviese una vida satisfactoria en Inglaterra con todo lo que Elisa siempre había soñado: un marido con título, cariño, un papel en la sociedad, y un hombre que la amara; pues toda la elegancia y fortuna de los Leegan y los Andley no habían hecho que ningún hombre se atreviese a involucrarse con una mujer cuya belleza competía con su arrogancia y maldad._

 _Mary siempre había sido el cómplice perfecto de Elisa, era una mujer que siempre estaba dispuesta a lo que fuese con tal de tener el favor de Elisa; al final era la forma de estar cerca de un mundo que añoraba sin poder jamás pertenecer a él, una vida de ricos con poco esfuerzo._

 _La otra víctima en esto había sido Caroline, mi media hermana, era otra víctima más de los prejuicios de una sociedad que se desmoronaba con los nuevos tiempos, y del desamor de su propia madre, que no tenía en su cabeza más que un matrimonio de abolengo para su hija._

 _Tenía que tomar acciones si quería proteger a mi familia, no solo de tipo legal, sino para que a futuro mis hijos no dependiesen de un título, de un apellido, o como en el caso de mi hermana de un matrimonio que justificara su existencia. No sería una tarea fácil, agregando que no sabría que encontraría al regresar a mi casa, pues no podía perdonarle a Candice que en lugar de preocuparse por lo que pudo haberle pasado estaba más preocupada por esas fotografías; quizás su castillo de naipes se había caído y ella no se había dado cuenta._

 _Tal vez Candice extrañaba su vida antes de casarse, por mi había tenido que irse de América, lejos de sus madres, del hogar de Pony y de su familia; Albert, la tímida y el elegante era lo que ella tenía antes que yo volviese a aparecer; quizá yo había sido un egoísta por haberla arrastrado conmigo a Inglaterra y a las imposiciones de una carrera que nunca tenía final y que requería largas separaciones por las giras._

 _Quizás Candy era tan independiente que se ahogaba en aquella casa siendo la señora Grandchester, y soñaba con los prados de Illinois en lugar de soñar con hijos propios y una vida juntos; quizá mi egoísmo había llevado a mi mujer a renunciar a sus sueños; ahora que lo pienso, las visitas de la tímida y el elegante era algo que esperaba con ansia._

 _Al regresar a Stratford y cuando esto se hubiese resuelto, tenía que saber que haríamos, no iba a renunciar a Candice, pero tampoco iba a atarla a una vida que no deseara, ni condenar a unos niños a verse entre dos continentes y dos familias, o peor aún relegados a ser los hijos no deseados en una casa como había sido mi caso y el de Candy; o tal vez estaba asumiendo cosas producto del cansancio y todo lo que me había sucedido en los últimos meses._

 _El día llegó con sus tenues rayos, y decidí que me quedaría unos días con mi padre, para darle tiempo a Candy de calmarse, además ya habiendo detenido a estas mujeres, Rose Cadawell no se acercaría y Tomas no podría moverse bien en unos días más; me arreglé para comenzar el día, y luego lleve los zafiros y el anillo para que el joyero de mi padre los reparase y limpiase. Volví de mejor humor luego de caminar un rato por Hyde Park y volver donde el joyero; cuando el mayordomo de la casa me entregó un sobre, una carta de la duquesa de Granchester:_

 ** _Puede que esta vez me hayas derrotado bastardo, pero al menos no estarás tranquilo en tu idílico hogar._**

 ** _Margaret Spencer de Granchester._**

Junto a la nota encontré un recorte de periódico de Stratford, de la sección de rumores en las páginas sociales:

 ** _"Se rumora que una dama de abolengo de la ciudad y relacionada al teatro, se ha visto envuelta en un encuentro clandestino visitando de noche a un caballero en una casa vecina, al punto de usar ropa de hombre y saltar entre los árboles para escapar de la propiedad, esta información nos las compartió la querida y siempre respetable Lady Cadawell a nuestra redacción"_**

 _No esperaría para ir a mi hogar hasta la presentación de Hamlet, partiría en cuanto me trajesen mi vehículo, y recogiera mi maleta; Rose Cadawell no iba a salirse con la suya y Candy me iba a oír, y que no me negara que era ella quien había ido a ver a Tomas, imagino que para confrontarlo o para poner en su lugar a Lady Cadawell, pero no solo nos había envuelto en la nube de confabulaciones que yo siempre había evitado; sino además, había colaborado para ponerse en riesgo luego de que ese tipo intentara atacarla, y esas mujeres se habían unido para que eso sucediera, no podía seguir lejos o algo más grave sucedería. Hice algunas llamadas, esta vez no dejaría cabos sueltos, ni apelaría al sentido común._

 _Maneje sin detenerme y sin importarme la hora hasta Stratford, preguntándome en que estaba pensando cuando creí que Candice se quedaría tranquila en lo que yo arreglaba esta situación, actuaba como una chiquilla traviesa a pesar de su edad, pero esta vez me iba a escuchar y si tenía que encerrarla para ponerla a salvo lo iba a hacer; a costa de lo que fuera._

 _Al llegar a la casa, no pude entrar como siempre lo hacía, mientras estaba por gritar frente a mi propia casa, vi al señor Jones, corriendo a abrir el portón y la puerta principal de la casa; le lancé una mirada de interrogación, y solo dijo:_

\- _Ordenes de la señora Candice hasta que usted volviese._

 _Era el colmo, ahora tenía que tocar para entrar a mi propia casa, la sangre empezó a hervirme, no quise preguntar porque se habían cerrado las puertas y el portón principal, cosa que nunca habíamos hecho, tampoco le pedí más explicaciones a Jones. Al entrar a la casa vi a Candice bajar las escaleras corriendo, no sabía si abrazarla ante el alivio de saber que estaba bien, o tirarla de las orejas como una chiquilla malcriada, por lo que mi mente comenzó a procesar en segundos todo lo que había sucedido antes de irme a Londres, y la nota del periódico:_

\- _Buenas noches Candice, espero que la habitación de huéspedes esté preparada._

 _Candice me miró con indignación, y se dirigió a la señora Jones que nos miraba perplejos;_

\- _Señora Jones, sea tan amable de preparar el cuarto de invitados, y de ayudarme a trasladar las cosas del señor Grandchester, a su nueva habitación._

 _Touché pecosa, - pensé cuando la escuche dirigirse de esa manera a la confundida señora Jones._

 _Luego volvió a dirigirse a mí:_

\- _Disculparas Terruce, que no estuviese preparada pero tus órdenes fueron que se preparara tres días antes de la reinauguración del teatro, y aún faltan cinco días._

\- _Es compresible Candice, esperaré a que todo esté listo. – le dije con mi natural cinismo._

 _Cuando la habitación estuvo lista, entré y me conmovió ver los trajes para la obra listos, junto con todo lo que ocuparía, pero estaba demasiado molesto y agotado para hablar con Candice esa noche; así que luego de ver mis cosas les di las gracias, y las invité a dejarme dormir._

 _Puse mi cabeza en la almohada y comencé a quedarme dormido, estaba agotado; luego de eso, sentí que me arrancaban la sábana que me cubría._

\- _Puedo saber que te propones. – dijo mi esposa fastidiada_

\- _Nada_

\- _Estas cansado, - continuo_

\- _Si, - eso decía mucho o no._

\- _Quieres que hablemos. – continuó ella_

\- _No_

\- _Qué te sucede, - dijo a punto de explotar._

 _De acuerdo, me levanté de la cama y le mostré el periódico donde se decía sobre su salida para trepar árboles en mi ausencia, de seguro no para ver a Tomas pero si para arriesgarse a que algo le sucediese si la descubrían. La cara de Candice pasó de la estupefacción a la incredulidad, a la furia, y luego me miró:_

\- _Hablaremos mañana, - fue toda mi respuesta._

 _Regresé a la cama, no podía hablar con el cansancio que tenía, no comprendo porque las mujeres siempre quieren hablar todo en cuanto estalla; en cambio, los hombres preferimos pensar las cosas para luego hablarlas, y esto no solo lo pienso yo, lo hace el elegante, Albert, Robert Hathaway, mi padre, mis amigos del teatro; pero no lo comprenden, en fin, mañana se arreglaría todo, o al menos eso pensaba yo._

 _Al día siguiente no quise interrumpir a Candy, hasta que volviese de su trabajo, sabía que eso la enfurecería pero no quería hablar en un tiempo limitado porque ella tuviese que irse a trabajar. Aguarde a que volviese de su trabajo, y no me esperaba lo que sucedería esa tarde:_

\- _Siéntate Candy, es hora que hablemos_

\- _Creo que hace mucho debimos hacerlo_

\- _No, si no había un tiempo para pensar_

\- _No veo que había que pensar, hemos caído en una situación que había que resolver, y me merezco algunas explicaciones_

\- _Esa es la idea, aunque quisiera que me explicaras que fuiste a hacer a la casa de Rose de noche exponiéndote_

\- _Tenía que hacer algo ya que decidiste marcharte y dejarme sola con el problema_

\- _No te he dejado sola con el problema, precisamente fui a resolverlo_

\- _Saliste hecho una furia y ni siquiera pudiste contactarte en todo este tiempo_

\- _No me comuniqué porque no pude_

\- _Que no habían cartas, telegramas o teléfonos en Hollywood_

\- _Me dejas explicarte_

\- _El hecho que has creído ver algo más en la agresión de ese hombre_

\- _Así como tú la viste en esas fotos que no sé cómo llegaron a ti_

\- _Yo no he dicho eso_

\- _Claro que lo dijiste, tirándome las fotografías cuando regrese_

\- _Tú también hiciste lo mismo con el periódico_

\- _Quieres escucharme Candy_

\- _Quieres hacerlo tú Terruce_

 _Y entonces pasó lo que menos esperaba de aquella incómoda conversación, me hice hacia atrás en mi silla y crucé los brazos para calmarme; mientras Candy se ponía de pie para calmarse, acercándose a donde me encontraba._

\- _Vas a escuchar mi versión o no Terruce Grandchester_

\- _No, hasta que me llames por mi nombre de siempre, - le dije empezando a detestar que me estuviese llamando Terruce cuando jamás lo hacía._

 _Me incliné más en mi silla, y vi a Candice acercarse más, cuando pude darme cuenta Candy frustrada golpeó con su bota en la esquina de la silla, ambos no nos percatamos de la inclinación que yo tenía y ella de la fuerza con la que golpeó, lo que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y la silla se fuera de lado dejándome en el suelo. Me levanté enfurecido, no estaba funcionando mi idea de la conversación profunda que íbamos a tener. Candy tenía una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro, entendí que no había sido a propósito, pero tenía que irme si no quería que mi carácter explotara._

 _Regresé entrada la noche, e intentamos nuevamente hablar, el resultado no fue diferente de lo que había sucedido en la tarde; decidí dormir y pensar que haríamos al día siguiente. Evité a mi esposa en los días que faltaban para la reinauguración, no quería debilitar más la fina capa de cristal en la que estábamos parados._

 _Faltando dos días para mi nuevo debut, salí a manejar sin dirección precisa, la velocidad siempre me ha tranquilizado. Paré en un lugar donde podía verse el ascenso a una colina, no pudiendo evitar pensar en los días del San Pablo y las tardes de visita en el hogar de Pony después de casados. Caminé hasta llegar a la cima, y a unos metros vi a un viejo hombre tallando un tronco, se veía tan concentrado que no se percató de mi presencia en el lugar._

 _Seguí con mis pensamientos viendo el paisaje desde la colina, hace mucho que no sentía esta soledad en mí; el deseo de escapar y volver a ser el hombre que no debe dar cuentas a nadie, algo que ya era imposible, pues desde mi boda sabía que mi independencia y mi vida ya no era solo mía, era de dos. Pero como hacía entender a mi terca esposa que yo había jurado protegerla y había fallado tan tontamente en mi deber, que no quería que nada nos separara, pero nosotros mismos nos habíamos separado sin darnos cuenta._

 _Escuché unos pasos detrás de mí, era el hombre que tallaba la madera:_

\- _Joven, es un hermoso paisaje no es cierto_

\- _Sí lo es, es su propiedad, - le pregunté._

\- _Según un abogado petulante que vino alguna vez, dijo que así era. Según yo y mi esposa es de todo aquel que necesite un momento a solas._

\- _Es un hermoso lugar, dije._

\- _Así es, le permite a uno disfrutar y pensar, yo vengo aquí cada vez que quiero tallar algo_

\- _Y viene a tallar muy seguido, - le pregunté._

\- _Cada vez que tengo una desavenencia con mi esposa, - dijo el hombre como si aquello fuese la cosa más simple del mundo._

\- _Esta bromeando conmigo. – le refuté._

\- _No joven, este viejo sabe cuándo una persona joven está pasando por un problema, y un hombre joven como usted solo puede estar en ese estado por una mujer, su esposa supongo. – me dijo con la mayor confianza._

\- _Así es, - acepté ante la confianza que me inspiraba el hombre mayor._

\- _Me permite contarle una historia joven_

\- _Estaría muy interesado en escucharla_

\- _Cuando mi esposa y yo nos casamos éramos dos jovencitos de 18 y 15 años, creíamos que solo nuestro amor era suficiente para estar juntos, los primeros años era todo felicidad, incluso logre comprar esta tierra y pensaba que todo seguiría igual hasta el final de nuestros días; pero luego, hubo una de tantas guerras que han asolado este país y tuve que presentarme a servicio. Éramos jóvenes e impetuosos, pensamos que aunque separados nuestras vidas no cambiarían; hasta que entendimos lo que era la guerra, la distancia hace agujeros hasta en la relación más fuerte. Al volver éramos dos extraños que compartíamos casa y un lugar donde dormir, luego vinieron los gritos y los reclamos._

 _En ese momento solo pensé que Candy y yo, habíamos atravesado todas las etapas en un solo día; hasta para eso nos llevábamos el mundo por delante._

 _El viejo hombre continúo con su relato:_

\- _Era imposible hablar, así que decidí que debería irme, sin embargo mi esposa no lo permitió, ella sabía que cuando nos conocimos, yo pasaba mis momentos libres tallando en madera, y ella bordando; así que acordamos que uno le haría al otro un objeto que de alguna manera explicara lo que pasaba; ella me bordó un pañuelo con lágrimas y nuestro anillos de boda con la palabra por siempre, yo le tallé dos pequeñas camas con un corazón que las unía en la parte de atrás._

\- _No comprendo, le interrumpí._

\- _Nos conocíamos tan bien, que sabíamos interpretar aquellos símbolos, ella estaba tratando de decirme que había derramado muchas lágrimas pero que nuestro matrimonio era para siempre; y yo que la extrañaba por las noches pero que nuestro amor seguía ahí._

\- _Es usted un poeta_

\- _Solo un hombre que haría lo que fuera por no perder a la mujer que amaba, luego de eso las cosas se calmaron y comenzamos a conocernos nuevamente._

\- _No sé si yo podría interpretar lo que mi esposa bordara, y no me veo tallando madera._

\- _Joven, usted también debe tener un modo de comunicación con su esposa, por ejemplo, a que se dedica usted, que hace para distraerse._

\- _Soy actor y mi esposa es enfermera._

\- _No puedo pensar que tiene eso en común, pero algo deben compartir, con lo que puedan comunicarse._

\- _No hemos podido hablar sin que uno de los dos se altere, - le respondí sin saber porque aquel sencillo y viejo hombre parecía leer a través de mí._

\- _Pues deduzco que ambos saben escribir, si no pueden hablar escríbanlo._

 _Me quedé pensando lo que había dicho, sin percatarme que aquel anciano regresaba a recoger su tallado y me dejaba con mis pensamientos. Tal vez no era mala idea, decidí que podíamos probar eso o volver a intentar hablar._

 _Preferí no enfrentarme a Candy hasta el día de la reinauguración del teatro, así que calculé el tiempo en que ya debía estar terminando de arreglarse, y me dirigí a su habitación:_

\- _Pase. – contestó mi esposa._

\- _Esto es para ti_

 _No pude evitar pensar lo hermosa que se veía mi esposa, aquello que le estaba dando reluciría en su piel. Me miró sorprendida cuando descubrió que le estaba entregando los zafiros reales._

\- _Espero que los uses, ya fueron reparados los broches, estaban en poder de la esposa de mi padre; te espero abajo._

 _Salí de la habitación y la esperé abajo, sentí un poco de melancolía al pensar que era la primera vez que teníamos un compromiso y no la había visto arreglarse; me llenaba de orgullo y tenía cierta carga erótica ver a mi esposa convertirse en una sirena nocturna cuando se arreglaba para salir; más de una vez me había quedado contemplando como arreglaba su cabello, o me gustaba ayudarla a colocarse las joyas, luego le daba el brazo para bajar y mostrarle al mundo que era mía; esta vez solo esperaba en el salón._

 _Cuando ibas de camino, traté de concentrarme en todo lo que pasaría esa noche, hasta que Candy interrumpió mis pensamientos:_

\- _Terry, cómo es que tu madrastra tenía las joyas_

\- _El nombre de soltera de la cara de cerdo era Margaret Spencer, - no le di otra explicación._

 _Al llegar al teatro nos dirigimos a la zona donde se desarrollaría el baile luego de la función, no dejaría a mi esposa sola en medio de esas personas y menos con Rose Cadawell cerca; dejé que Candy terminara de verificar lo que estaba pendiente para el baile, sin dejar de percatarme de los murmullos de las mujeres pajarraco que estaban ahí criticando a mi esposa. Antes de sacarla de ahí, me di la vuelta ante aquellas mujeres para decirles:_

\- _Señoras, si ya terminaron de hacer sus comentarios sobre mi esposa y mi persona, permítanme darles un consejo; ya que tienen tanto tiempo para leer la sección de chismes del periódico y creer la basura que esa sección pública, deberían tenerlo también para donar su tiempo al orfanato o al hospital; tal vez sus ruidosas voces sirvan para entretener a alguien más que a ustedes mismas._

 _Tomé a mi esposa del brazo para dirigirnos a los camerinos, dejando a aquellas mujeres en silencio, al menos por un momento. Tenía un humor peor que otros días, sabía que Rose Cadawell probablemente no había recibido ninguna comunicación de su nada adorada prima Margaret, por lo que me temía otra situación que pudiese salirse de control._

 _Entré al camerino a cambiarme, antes de eso le indique a Candy mis planes:_

\- _Uno de los chicos acomodadores en el que confío, vendrá por ti a la segunda llamada para llevarte a tu palco; espérame ahí hasta que vaya por ti para bajar al baile._

 _La cara de mi esposa era de total enfado, mientras yo trataba de concentrarme en todo lo que traería esta noche, luego de un tiempo solo la escuché decir:_

\- _Terry_

\- _Ya es la segunda llamada no dejes que nadie entre en tu palco, - fue mi respuesta mientras me colocaba la capa y espada para salir a escena._

 _He hecho Hamlet muchas veces en mi vida, es uno de los personajes más representativos de mi carrera, pero esta noche, me era difícil evitar que mis sentimientos personales interfirieran en mi actuación; todo iba bien hasta el último acto, pero por un momento desvíe la mirada hacia uno de los palcos que no era el de Candy; en ese palco se encontraba Cadawell con Tomas Spencer, quien se comía a mi mujer con los ojos, no pude evitar que la furia se transmitiera a la espada de utilería que manejaba durante la pelea con Laertes._

 _Luego de la salida final al escenario, traté de vestirme y quitarme el maquillaje lo más pronto posible, para que Candy no estuviese sola mucho tiempo; cuando abrí su placo, la cara de Candy estaba llena de muecas de fastidio, quise reírme en el momento, pero temí terminar la noche con uno de los adornos del palco en mi cabeza, por lo que me limité a darle el brazo; un leve escalofrío me recorrió al sentir la calidez de su piel y a ella también._

 _Bajamos a la recepción, donde Candy iba a ejercer como una de las anfitrionas, sin embargo, para no separarme de ella me había asegurado que alguien más se encargara de los listones pues no la quería cerca de Rose Cadawell, cuando se lo dije sonrió levemente y me dio las gracias._

 _Como el actor principal de la Shakespeare Company, me correspondía inaugurar el baile de gala, vi que Candy se mostraba insegura sobre su papel esa noche, no sé qué pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza, pero ella era mi esposa, y no iba a pasearme con nadie más esa noche que no fuese ella; cuando el baile se dio por inaugurado la tomé del talle y la dirigí al centro del salón, no pude evitar acercarla lo más que pude a mí, sabía que esa noche definiría muchas cosas, pero mi corazón aún se aferraba a ella; sin embargo, me preguntaba si Candy ya estaba cansada de esta vida y preferiría regresar a Illinois y a su vida en el hogar de Pony, me acerque a su oído para que nadie más pudiese oírnos y le dije: - No me dejes._

 _Un par de horas después el anuncio de la cena y los discursos fue dado, la persona encargada de inaugurar los discursos era Rose Cadawell. Su discurso fue como ella, seco y amargo._

\- _Damas y caballeros, esta noche nos reunimos para honrar el legado de Shakespeare a esta ciudad, un legado que no es fácil de conservar, no sólo por el deterioro que el tiempo da a los edificios y monumentos, sino además, por la contaminación de sus obras y legado con costumbres y actuaciones modernas, que desprestigian tan noble trabajo. Las personas que conformamos el bastión de preservación de este legado no permitiremos que nuestra ciudad se vea alterada por estas costumbres tanto en el legado de Shakespeare, como en la moral y respeto a las buenas costumbres que debe preservarse a costa de lo que sea; debemos proteger los valores que han conformado nuestra sociedad por siglos, principalmente de aquellos extranjeros que con sus ideas liberales y modernas pretenden cambiar la forma en que vivimos en este lugar, intentando traer el desorden y la pérdida de valores que con integridad y rectitud hemos conservado por siglos, a quienes debemos excluir lejos de las buenas y decentes personas que habitan esta ciudad. Agradezco a las personas que esta noche nos han honrado con su presencia y contribución para que este teatro continúe en todo su esplendor._

 _La Sociedad para la moral y las buenas costumbres de Londres debe haber escrito el discurso de Lady Cadawell, esa vieja chismosa y traicionera estaba tratando de llevarnos al límite y desprestigiarnos una vez más, pero la sangre que corre por mi cuerpo es la de un orgulloso duque y de una mujer más orgullosa aún._

 _Luego de las breves palabras del director fue mi turno de levantarme para el discurso final, me era difícil controlarme pero un actor solo demuestra sus emociones en el escenario, era hora de comenzar el final de este macabro juego:_

\- _Lords, ladys, damas y caballeros, antes que nada quiero agradecer su presencia en esta grandiosa noche donde se ha rendido homenaje una vez más al gran William Shakespeare y su talento revolucionario que trasciende las épocas y culturas; sin su apoyo, no solo no hubiésemos podido restaurar este importante teatro, pero aún más transcendental ha sido su aporte a la casa hogar y patronato del hospital, que son el legado para las buenas personas que habitan en esta ciudad; recordemos que la obra de Shakespeare habla de las emociones humanas, algo que fue revolucionario para su época y que aún ahora lo sigue siendo, pues la doble moral de la época de Shakespeare sigue presente hasta nuestros días, y creando con esa doble moral tragedias que pueden destruir vidas. Como una persona inglesa que es mitad americano, espero que tanto mi esposa que también es extranjera como yo; podamos continuar teniendo un lugar en Stratford Upon Avon a través del arte y la salud._

 _Luego de eso el silencio, después personas que aplaudían y se ponían de pie; caminé hacia la mesa donde me encontraba previamente y tomé la mano de mi esposa para depositar un beso, al final todo esto lo había hecho por ella; no dejaría que nadie le hiciese daño._

 _Los camareros comenzaron a servir la cena, y evité mirar a Candy pues no quería delatarme frente a ninguna de las personas que se encontraban ahí, me dedique a conversar con las otras personas que estaban en la mesa; en algunos momentos, veía hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Spencer y Cadawell; era evidente en el rostro de la mujer la molestia, no solo por el discurso, sino por mi actitud final hacia mi esposa; si esa mujer creía que permitiría otro desplante a mi esposa estaba muy equivocada._

 _Cuando me percaté que la mujer no paraba de verme con señales de fastidio, no pude evitar sonreír, ese fue el detonante que necesitaba. Segundos después vi a Cadawell discutir con Spencer, cuando recibí otra mirada de la indignada mujer, levanté mi copa de agua, lo que era un desacato evidente al protocolo que indicaba que un saludo se hace con una bebida, no con agua, lo cual es un desprecio disfrazado; ¡no puedo dejar de tener una vena sarcástica en todo lo que hago!_

 _Segundos después vi como Cadawell se levantaba furiosa, seguida por Spencer tratando de detenerla; lo que sucedió no me lo esperaba, Cadawell tomó una copa de la mesa y me tiró el contenido a mí. Mi primer impulso fue proteger a Candy, pero la vieja mujer gritó:_

\- _Bastardo… dama de establo…_

 _En segundos comprendí que Rose Cadawell iba a abofetearme, antes que pudiera hacer algo, Candy se había levantado de la mesa y había detenido el brazo de esa mujer. Tomas estaba atrás de ella intentando sujetarla, y luego la soltó para intentar llegar hasta mí._

 _Una carcajada se escuchó en el lugar, era mía pues había decidido disfrutar de mi carta final._

\- _Lady Cadawell, señor Spencer, lamento comunicarles que todo lo que han hecho en este momento, no servirá para mejorar las consecuencias de sus acciones pasadas._

 _Tomas se quedó en su lugar sin moverse, y Cadawell seguía sujeta de su brazo por la mano de Candy; sus rostros eran de ansiedad cuando escucharon mis palabras y que mi voz de teatro resonaba tranquilamente en la acústica de aquel salón pero que sin embargo permitía que todos los presentes lo escucharan._

\- _Lady Cadawell, señor Spencer permítanme mostrarles estos documentos frente a los presentes._

 _Tomas desde niño fuiste un buscapleitos sin otra razón que atormentar a los que eran más pequeños que tú, y de adulto no has hecho otra cosa que alimentarte como un parásito del nombre de tu familia, dilapidando tu dinero en apuestas; te contaré que es esta carta. Supongo que reconocerás el sello, déjame explicarte Tomas, que ya que tus deudas están en manos de la mayoría de bancos de Inglaterra, tendrás dos opciones, la primera es pagar a tus acreedores, perdón a tu acreedor, tus deudas fueron compradas por el banco de la familia Andley, cuyo principal accionista es el padre de mi esposa. No creo que pagar este en tus posibilidades pues la persona que te prometió pago por intentar atacar a mi esposa se encuentra desterrada por el duque de Grandchester en su finca de Glastonbury. Tu segunda opción es aceptar un trabajo y pagar un porcentaje de tu salario mensual a tus deudas; para lo cual el duque de Grandchester ha tenido a bien conseguirte uno en la marina real de su majestad, tu primer día de trabajo es en tres días partiendo del puerto de Liverpool hacia la India, con retorno en dos años, de no aceptarlo, la cárcel para deudores sería una tercera opción que no quería mencionar, pues deduzco que la segunda opción es la de tu mayor agrado._

 _En cuanto a usted Lady Cadawell, ha dado albergue a un apostador sin escrúpulos, y a un contrabandista alemán, la familia Grandchester se siente en la obligación de preservar las buenas costumbres de esta ciudad, por lo que se le solicita presentarse a la finca Grandchester en Glastonbury, como pedido especial para que haga compañía a su prima Margaret Spencer los próximos dos años, a menos que quisiese una colocación en la India, dado que usted es especialista en el estricto protocolo británico._

 _Esa era mi última carta, me guste o no, tenía que tomar medidas extremas con estas dos personas; no solo eran más peligrosos pues estaban cerca de nosotros, sino que además no les debía ninguna consideración familiar como tuve que hacerlo con mi madrastra o Elisa._

 _Los murmullos y las miradas de desaprobación hacia mis interlocutores que se habían quedado mudos comenzaron a escucharse cada vez más fuerte por todo el salón; Rose y Tomas salieron sin decir una sola palabra, y apresuradamente del salón; luego miré como Candy comenzaba a perder el color, la sostuve por la cintura y me dispuse a salir lo más pronto posible para conducir a mi esposa al vehículo y evitar que sufriera un desmayo en el salón._

 _Al llegar a la casa la ayudé a bajar del vehículo y luego a quitarse el abrigo, la dejé en el salón para luego comenzar a subir las escaleras, estaba a punto de entrar a mi habitación cuando sentí la mano de Candy deteniéndome; no pude evitar sonreír tiernamente a la mujer que había sido mi amor desde los 15 años, pero estaba demasiado agotado para contestar a sus preguntas, por lo que solo le di las buenas noches._

 _Sentí nuevamente su mano en la mía, y su voz diciéndome_

\- _Terry tenemos que hablar._

\- _Ya hemos intentado hablar y terminamos gritándonos o interrumpiéndonos sin dejar que ninguno de los dos explique, ya ha pasado el tiempo de hablar; pero quiero proponerte algo, mañana por la mañana me iré a Londres por dos semanas, estaré con mi padre, solo quiero pedirte, que las próximas dos semanas no trates de contactarme, ni de ir a Londres, necesito estar solo estas dos semanas, no quiero que lo tomes como un rechazo hacia ti pero he pasado por demasiadas cosas y necesito este tiempo; te pido algo también, cuando regrese traeré dos cuadernos conmigo, uno para ti y otro para mí, en esos cuadernos cada uno por separado escribirá lo que pasó en ausencia del otro hasta este día; si lo haces, prometo que cuando regrese de Londres volveré a nuestra habitación._

 _Con su cabeza me respondió que estaba de acuerdo, un momento después sentí como se ponía de puntas para tomar mi rostro y darme un beso en los labios, como si jamás quisiera soltarme; tuve que luchar contra el impulso de tomarla en brazos y olvidar todo lo que habíamos pasado, pero tenía que asegurarme que todo estuviese en su lugar, me solté despacio y entré a mi habitación._

 _Tal como se lo pedí, Candy no intentó contactarse conmigo en esas dos semanas, que utilicé no solo para asegurarme que todos los cómplices en esta tetra estuviesen cumpliendo su castigo, sino además poder pensar lo que haría para proteger a mi familia a futuro._

 _No quería separarme de mi esposa luego de todo lo que habíamos pasado pero necesitaba hablar con Richard y con Albert, confiarle mis proyectos a George, quien me parecía la persona más adecuada para aconsejarme. Durante dos semanas no pude evitar que en el fondo hubiese querido que Candy rompiese su promesa y me buscase, pero a la vez le agradecía que respetara mi espacio, pues lo necesitaba. Tal como lo dije, dos semanas después regresé por la noche con los dos cuadernos que contarían esta historia; era cerca de la medianoche, por lo que cumpliendo mi promesa no entré en la habitación de invitados, sino que mi dirigí a mi alcoba, para encontrar a mi esposa ya dormida; no quise despertarla, pero cuando me acosté a su lado abrió los ojos sorprendida, para luego interrogarme con esas esmeraldas que tanto disfruto ver._

\- _He regresado, mañana te daré tu cuaderno, no preguntes, hasta que hallamos leído lo que verdaderamente sucedió._

 _/_

Terry soltó la estilográfica, había terminado el relato, tal como se lo prometió necesitaba sanar todas esas heridas y que ambos comprendieran que había pasado. Era ya de noche cuando llegó a Stratford, entró a su habitación y no encontró a Candy, bajó nuevamente al estudio y la encontró dormida sobre el cuaderno. La tomo en brazos junto con el cuaderno y la subió a la habitación.

Al día siguiente se encontraba desayunando en el jardín cuando Candy apareció, se sentó frente a él a desayunar, cuando terminaron Terry le dio su cuaderno y ella le dio el suyo.

\- Candy, por favor no hagas ningún juicio hasta que llegues al final, te prometo hacer lo mismo, al mediodía te espero en este mismo jardín.

Candy, tomó el cuaderno después de dar un beso a Terry; con el cuaderno en sus manos que temblaban salió de la casa. Terry la vio salir del jardín y abría la primera página del cuaderno que su esposa le había entregado sin poder evitar que su respiración no fuese delatora de sus sentimientos. Ese mediodía era probable que trajera la reconciliación con su esposa o el fin de su sueño más preciado.

 **Agradecimientos a todas aquellas lectoras que continúan siguiendo esta pequeña historia, he estado un poco sobrecargada de actividades por lo que no he podido contestar a sus review pero los agradezco infinitamente. Hasta un siguiente capítulo que espero subir pronto.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

Candy caminaba apresurada a su rincón junto al río Avon, si lo que iba a descubrir en ese cuaderno era demasiado doloroso para soportarlo quería al menos consolarse con un lugar que le trajese buenos recuerdos; no tenía mucho tiempo pues según había visto brevemente el cuaderno que su esposo le había dado tenía más hojas escritas que las que ella había utilizado.

\- De acuerdo Candy, veamos que quiere contarte Terry Grandchester.

Candy comenzó a leer no pudiendo evitar sonreír ante las primeras palabras de su esposo, en aquel cuaderno donde las dotes teatrales de Terry, no solo para la actuación sino además para la dramaturgia se le revelaban.

 ** _… mi vida gira alrededor de Candy, a quien también llamó mi pecosa, porque es mía, y a Shakespeare._**

 ** _… pero cuando tu habitación, que es tu refugio privado se convierte en el lugar más frío del planeta; y te pasas las noches viendo a tu esposa dormir sin darte siquiera un beso de buenas noches, mucho menos poniéndose romántica contigo, te das cuenta que has perdido la batalla._**

 ** _…pero la inexperiencia te hace creer que puedes comerte el pastel de dos bocados_**

En eso tienes razón Terry, quisimos comernos el mundo en dos bocados, quizá por eso las cosas no estaban tan bien, solo quizá; pero no puedo solo quedarme viendo cómo pasan las cosas, sin embargo…

 ** _… Karl se presentó con toda una tabla de mis actividades. Prácticamente si quería seguir incluyendo en mi rutina diaria el cabalgar, o realizar algún tipo de actividad física debería empezar mi día a las 5 am, y finalizar con alguna reunión exigida por la compañía productora a la medianoche._**

 ** _… Mi respuesta: orgulloso al 100% de mi esposa, y les referí que además de ser enfermera quirúrgica, trabajaba recolectando fondos para hospitales y orfanatos; y que la extrañaba muchísimo, pero ambos respetábamos nuestras profesiones._**

Terry… Candy no puedo evitar que el nombre de su esposo saliera como un suspiro ante sus halagos.

 ** _… Camille, se levantó de su silla para sentarse en las piernas de su papi, y darle un efusivo beso. La tire a un lado, sin importarme lo poco caballeroso que había sido, no quería otra Susana, ni otra Elisa cerca._**

\- Había olvidado la sensación de querer usar mi lazo con alguien, pero si hubiese estado ahí la hubiera lazado y amarrado a esa silla hasta que terminara esa conferencia, - fue el primer pensamiento de Candy al imaginarse a esa mujer sentada en las piernas de su esposo, y a la vez tranquilizarse que Terry la había puesto en su lugar.

 ** _… Llamé a Karl para pedirle que llevará una carta al correo, debía informar a Candy antes que algo pudiese llegar a sus oídos, un telegrama hubiese sido más rápido pero no podía darme el lujo que un extraño supiese lo que escribo a mi esposa._**

 ** _…_** **No te preocupes demasiado Terruce, la señora Graham, sabrá entender que hay personas así en este medio. Me tome el atrevimiento de que me enviasen semanalmente el periódico de Stratford para que puedas estar pendiente de cualquier situación con la compañía y te lo dejo para que puedas leerlo.**

\- Así que fue Karl el responsable que Terry supiese lo de las joyas, y secundado por Rose Cadawell, cualquier cosa podía pasar.

 ** _… Pensaba constantemente en mi esposa, en extrañarme de no tener noticias suyas luego del telegrama. Le escribí ese día tratando de sonar conciliador pero escribir cartas no era lo mío, le escribí una lacónica carta:_**

 ** _Candy,_**

 ** _Como estas pecosa?_**

 ** _No he tenido noticias tuyas. Mucho trabajo supongo. Las cosas no son fáciles aquí._**

 ** _No te preocupes por lo que pasó, lo resolveremos._**

 ** _Te extraño_**

 ** _T.G.G_**

\- En tan poco tiempo ya iban dos cartas, y yo lo acusé que no le importaba comunicarse conmigo…era la reflexión de la joven señora.

Luego Candy continuó aquella parte tan dolorosa para el orgullo e integridad de su esposo, durante la cena en aquel local que se inauguraba, donde una copa de vino se había convertido en su peor enemigo y el de su madre.

 ** _… Solo vi sombras y figuras distorsionadas que se acercaban a nosotros, alguien levantaba a mi madre, alguien me sacó de aquel lugar, recuerdo luces que caían._**

 ** _… Luego sonidos de automóviles, mi cuerpo tratando de luchar con aquella caída al vacío, pasos, un golpe, un grito, y luego el silencio._**

 ** _… Desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza, náuseas, y la sensación que las cosas se movían alrededor. Cuando abrí los ojos poco a poco me di cuenta que estaba en la habitación del hotel con una aguja de hospital en mi brazo, Karl sentado frente a mí con un vendaje en su cabeza._**

Por Dios Terry, pensaba Candy, pudiste haber muerto intoxicado, esa gente, como se atrevieron a eso, no pensé que hubieses pasado por algo tan difícil.

Luego el engaño de Karl se vislumbraba en aquellas líneas, el hombre que acompañaba de cerca a su esposo, y que había sido recomendado por la que ella creyó una solitaria mujer que solo necesitaba una amiga y soltarse un poco; como los habían engañado.

 ** _… Al llegar trate de cambiarte para la llegada del médico pero comenzaste a vomitar, por lo que lo que te dejé a medio vestir y corrí al baño por toallas cuando tocaron la puerta, pensé que era el médico y le dije que pasara. Luego de eso lo único que recuerdo es algo caliente cayendo de mi cabeza y verme cayendo._**

 ** _… Lo siento Terruce. Mi trabajo es evitar contrariedades en tu vida, pero esto se salió de mi control, entenderé si quieres que deje mi trabajo._**

 ** _… No Karl, tú no podías adivinar que el vino estaba adulterado, y fue hasta mucho que recibieras un golpe por algo que aún no logro comprender. Al contrario debo agradecerte que te ocuparas de todo en lo que me recupero. Pero quien estuvo aquí mientras tú hacías todos esos trámites y yo seguía inconsciente._**

 ** _… Regresé a mi habitación y me quede dormido. Esa noche, luego de repasar la agenda del día siguiente con Karl, a quien ya le habían retirado los puntos del golpe, volví a levantarme y cerré nuevamente la puerta de la entrada principal, iba a dormir cuando me levanté nuevamente y cerré con llave la puerta que comunicaba mi habitación con la de mi asistente._**

\- Al menos Terry se había dado cuenta de algo extraño pasaba, pero aún corría peligro con esa gente. Saber que pensé que sería una gran oportunidad para él ir a Hollywood y estar con su madre, haciendo lo que más le gusta que es actuar.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer en los ojos de la rubia, que sentía el dolor y la indignación de su esposo a través de aquellas líneas.

Continuó leyendo pues le había prometido a Terry regresar al mediodía al jardín, y aún faltaban muchas páginas. La intervención de George en lugar de tranquilizarla la hizo llorar aún más; era una bendición en su vida que aquel buen hombre la haya protegido desde que era una niña junto con Albert; y ahora ese cariño se transmitía a Terry.

 ** _… He tratado de localizarlo porque se han extraído $50,000 de su cuenta de Nueva York a Los Ángeles._**

Habían perdido una fortuna, pero su esposo estaba vivo y nada más era importante, excepto el hecho que se sentía herida ante los reclamos de Terry, sin embargo, comenzaba a comprender todo lo que había sucedido, su esposo había llegado al borde del precipicio.

 ** _… Esa mujer años después supe era la señora Graham, y usted el hombre que firmo aquella carta. Así que simplemente le estoy pagando la bondad de su esposa señor Graham…_**

Candy hizo otra pausa para intentar recordar a aquella mujer, que era una de tantas personas a las que ella intentaba dar trabajo y un poco de dignidad cuando le era posible; aquellas obligatorias recepciones que debían dar para que los negocios de su esposo o de su padre adoptivo fluyeran entre los invitados eran la excusa perfecta para dar trabajo a algún desfavorecido por una noche; en Inglaterra eso no era posible, los Grandchester solo daban recepciones de parte de la duquesa, y los Andley estaban lejos. Agradecía al cielo que la señora Lamé hubiese apoyado a Terry en ese momento crítico.

 ** _… Los tres días desde que regresé a la filmación, se convirtieron en una pesadilla para Karl. El punto débil de un hombre como él era salir de su estructurada forma de trabajo, si lograba tirar esa estructura lo volvería vulnerable para descubrir que hacía y quien estaba detrás de todo esto. Ni durante mis años viviendo en el Castillo Grandchester había sido un mocoso tan malcriado, desde mandarlo a comprar alimentos exclusivamente europeos, hasta enviarlo con el fotógrafo que consiguió, a fotografiar la ciudad de Los Ángeles. El tipo se estaba saliendo de control._**

Ja j aja,- Candy no pudo evitar una carcajada de imaginarse a Karl corriendo por toda la ciudad de Los Ángeles para cumplir los caprichos de Terry, pues como había escrito era un mocoso malcriado cuando se lo proponía. Definitivamente su esposo era el mejor actor de su generación, incluso ella cuando leía el cuaderno pensaba que Terry había decidido disfrutar de Hollywood y darse todos aquellos caprichos, pero ese hombre que se hizo pasar por un eficiente asistente se merecía que le hubiesen mandado por helados a Groenlandia; pensó la joven mujer relajándose por un momento ante aquella serie de acontecimientos de los que no tenía ni idea.

 ** _….Así que para que no me tomes como un desagradecido, tal vez deberías ver el último periódico de Stratford Upon Avon que está en mi habitación._**

Así terminaba aquella odisea que su esposo había vivido en el Hollywood que ella imaginaba diferente, cuando su esposo se fue a Los Ángeles, pensó que sería como en el teatro, que terminaría su día cenando y conversando con su madre, luego dirigiéndose a su hotel para descansar, leer, y quizás escribirle. Pero no había sido así, Karl se había ganado su confianza a base de realizar su trabajo con eficiencia, no preguntar mucho y tener todo dispuesto; definitivamente había conseguido evaluar bien a su siempre enigmático esposo, y Terry bajó la guardia como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Y luego aquel periódico, en el que Terry había visto a Mary mientras ella probablemente había pasado a su lado y no se enteró que la dama de compañía de Elisa se encontraba en aquella reunión.

 ** _…Habiendo llegado con el tiempo justo a Nueva York, solo pude revisar el número del banco, y abordar; no pude llamarle a Candice antes de iniciar los últimos 10 días de mi recorrido de regreso a casa._**

Ay Terry Graham Grandchester, cuantos problemas nos hubiésemos ahorrado si solo te hubieses tomado 10 minutos para hacer una llamada, - pensó.

 ** _… El tipejo comenzó a gritar algo entre más lo golpeaba, ni siquiera recordaba que era lo que había dicho, lo único que mi cerebro procesaba era que si no hubiese llegado en ese momento pudo haber abusado de mi mujer_**

\- No lo escuchaste, no lo puedo creer; pensé, Oh qué hice, pensé que le creías, pensé que estabas molesto por lo que dijo, pensé, que hicimos… pero por qué me trataste con tanta frialdad, por qué me acusaste.

Candy hubiese querido regresar en ese momento a la casa, pero había prometido terminar de leer, y probablemente descubriría más cosas en aquella lectura.

 ** _… vi alrededor y observé unos botones similares a los que se usaban de reconocimiento en Estados Unidos, había cientos cubriendo las mesas del salón; no sé porque en ese momento salió de mi boca:_**

 ** _… Veo que has estado ocupada en mi ausencia._**

Eran los listones, no era Tomas, eran los listones; porque no te explicaste Terry, porque nos alteramos tanto, será que solo unos meses fueron suficientes para volvernos dos extraños, o para convertirnos en el par de atolondrados que éramos en el colegio.

 ** _… pero aunque a ustedes les cueste aceptarlo son un Grandchester y una Andley, por lo tanto su vida nunca será como la de cualquier hijo de pueblo._**

Richard tenía razón, se habían negado a formar parte de sus familias de origen para mantener su independencia como pareja, pero ambos y especialmente ella había dejado entrar a personas extrañas a su vida, sólo por intentar ayudar a quien creyó en necesidad de apoyo, sin pensar que esa confianza sería traicionada de aquella manera.

Y luego Terry en Londres, tratando de arreglar todo ese embrollo, habiendo tenido que ceder su orgullo y contarle a su padre, todo lo que había sucedido.

 ** _… Duquesa Margaret Spencer de Grandchester, Lady Caroline Grandchester, señorita Elisa Leegan, y señorita Mary Dawson_**

El pasado seguía ahí, independientemente de haber abandonado Nueva York, de evitar los grandes eventos en Londres, y sólo asomarse a la ciudad cuando se trataba del teatro, de haber tomado el título menor del duque y no aceptar la herencia para no incomodar a la duquesa y a los hijos de la duquesa; de solo asistir al cumpleaños de los Andley en el caso de Albert y la tía abuela, siempre tratando de mantener su espacio; a pesar de todo eso el pasado seguía ahí.

Candy sintió que su sangre hervía al leer las intenciones de aquellas mujeres de destruir a Terry, de verlo podrirse en su miseria, de que él la repudiaría si Tomas hubiese logrado su cometido; y todo por un título, dinero, status. Y Elisa, siempre Elisa; esta vez siendo secundada por Mary Dawson, su dama de compañía.

Candy pasó de la furia, al desconcierto, a la furia nuevamente al leer como la duquesa de Grandchester intentaba justificar sus bajas acciones en la pureza de sangre real, y en la felicidad de su propia hija a quien había educado para ser la mejor dote para un noble con título pero sin principios, no pudo evitar sentir que Caroline era solo una víctima en esta historia, pero dudaba que Richard de Grandchester no cumpliese su amenaza, solo esperaba que Caroline encontrara su camino más allá de su título y sus joyas.

Y Elisa, no podía saber que sucedería, por un lado es posible que Albert se hiciese cargo durante un tiempo, pero sabía que la tía abuela Elroy no permitiría que ese castigo se llevase a cabo y Albert no podría ir contra la anciana mujer durante mucho tiempo; lo único que podía hacer era tratar de aferrarse a su esposo, y esperar que al menos por un tiempo los dejasen tranquilos.

 ** _… Cuando salió mi padre se acercó para levantar los zafiros y el anillo, entregándomelos y dirigirse a la salida._**

Al final pensó Candy, siempre Albert y el duque seguían sacándolos de problemas, como si aún fuesen unos chiquillos, pero se los agradecía, sabía que sin su intervención no se hubiese resuelto este embrollo, pero probablemente para el orgullo de su esposo no fuese tan fácil digerirlo.

 ** _…. Tal vez Candice extrañaba su vida antes de casarse_**

 ** _… Quizás Candy era tan independiente que se ahogaba en aquella casa siendo la señora Grandchester_**

Si Terry Grandchester hubiese estado en ese momento junto a su esposa, probablemente hubiera terminado con el cuaderno dentro de su boca, Candy no podía creer que Terry pensara que ella amaba más su vida antes de casarse que la vida que había construido junto a él; que ella prefiriera estar en Illinois que tener hijos con él, cuando si algo anhelaba era tener hijos con el hombre que amaba, de donde había sacado él semejantes ideas. La rubia no pudo dejar de contestarse a sí misma; - Lo saco del hecho que dejases entrar a esa mujer a casa sin haber tenido en cuenta el desagrado de tu esposo, del hecho que en lugar de esperar a que él te contara que sucedió te precipitaste a sacar conclusiones, del hecho que se hayan alejado tanto.

Cuanto dolor había en el corazón de su esposo como había en el suyo sin que ninguno de los dos hubiese podido expresarlo, tal vez el duque tenía razón, seguían comportándose como dos chiquillos atolondrados a pesar de los años, y eso definitivamente no les estaba ayudando.

 ** _… una carta de la duquesa de Grandchester:_**

 ** _Puede que esta vez me hayas derrotado bastardo, pero al menos no estarás tranquilo en tu idílico hogar._**

 ** _Margaret Spencer de Grandchester._**

 ** _… en que estaba pensando cuando creí que Candice se quedaría tranquila en lo que yo arreglaba esta situación_**

Y ahí iban otra vez, la duquesa no pudo irse sin complicar las cosas, era algo que no podían controlar, pero Terry no dudaba de ella, temía por ella; sin embargo, su frialdad la había hecho pensar que él estaba molesto por el escándalo o por estar cerca de Tomas, en realidad estaba preocupado, por lo que pudiese sucederle, pero ella no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, sin embargo, tenía que admitir que ya no podía pensar solo en ella, ahora eran dos.

 ** _… no podía hablar con el cansancio que tenía, no comprendo porque las mujeres siempre quieren hablar todo en cuanto estalla_**

Su Terry estaba agotado, no solo física sino emocionalmente, la carga que había llevado durante tanto tiempo solo lo había agotado; y luego aquellas peleas que complicaron todo, al punto de hacerlo pensar que ella no era feliz, que no se sentía bien a su lado cuando él era la parte más importante de su vida.

Si Elisa no hubiese intentado nuevamente separarlos, pensaba Candy, pudieron seguir adelante sin tropiezos, o acaso la capa donde estaban parados era tan frágil que solo esta situación los había hecho tambalear tanto que su esposo había intentado enfrentar solo aquella terrible situación para protegerla, pero también por ese orgullo que siempre le ganaba; sin embargo, ella tampoco había colaborado mucho, adelantándose a sacar conclusiones, sin haber escuchado.

Candy llegó al final de aquella historia, donde su esposo la encerró en aquel palco para evitar que Tomás volviese a intentar dañarla, y luego la forma en la que se había desecho de aquellos dos infames había sido digno de una obra teatral.

Llegó al final de aquel relato con el corazón lleno de múltiples emociones, por un lado sabía que ambos habían fallado en confiar en otras personas y no hablar entre ellos, pero por otro no podía ir por la vida sin aquel a quien tanto amaba.

No pudo evitar llorar y pensar en todo lo que habían pasado, en que la distancia no había ayudado, que leer aquellas palabras de su esposo lo había quebrado el alma, y una necesidad de abrazarlo y no volver a dejarlo marcharse la embargaba, pero aunque no le gustar admitirlo, además de estos cuadernos tenían que hablar, y sabía que no sería sencillo.

Dos frases llamaron poderosamente su atención:

 ** _… no pude evitar sonreír tiernamente a la mujer que había sido mi amor desde los 15 años…_**

 ** _… No quería separarme de mi esposa luego de todo lo que habíamos pasado pero necesitaba hablar con Richard y con Albert, confiarle mis proyectos a George, quien me parecía la persona más adecuada para aconsejarme._**

Candy se levantó apresuradamente y tomando sus cosas comenzó a correr de regreso a su hogar, un pensamiento era todo lo que llevaba al correr:

\- No lo harás Terry Grandchester…

 _/_

Terry Grandchester había aguardado en el jardín por un rato hasta ver desaparecer a Candy, sentándose luego en la mesa donde solía tomar el té abrió aquel cuaderno escrito como una muy larga carta a la señorita Pony, que le revelaría muchas cosas que pasaban por el corazón de su tarzan con pecas.

 ** _… Cómo sabrá vivo en Stratford Upon Avon, con Terry…si mi Terry. Ahora soy Candice White Grandchester_**

Terry no pudo evitar dentro de los acelerados latidos de su corazón, tener una gota de ternura al leer que Candy lo llamaba su Terry y exhibía con orgullo su apellido.

 ** _… Mi tiempo lo divido entre mi trabajo, mi esposo, el comité de preservación del legado de Shakespeare, la casa y últimamente estoy intentando colectar fondos para la casa hogar y el hospital de Stratford… me doy cuenta que se refería a todo lo que me propongo hacer._**

Así es pecosa, pensó el caballero, hemos puesto demasiado en nuestro plato, al menos en eso seguimos coincidiendo y el hecho que yo te llamó mía y yo soy tuyo.

Terry que había aprendido a enfrentar solo las cosas en la vida, también era capaz de hundirse en la más profunda oscuridad cuando llegaba a su límite, por lo que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para no saltarse partes de aquella larga carta y que su vida se definiera de una vez.

 ** _… Luego de la boda, pensé que nada podía afectarnos, amo a mi esposo con todo el corazón, ese mocoso malcriado arrogante se ganó mi corazón desde que tenía 14 años, y más de 10 años después lo sigue teniendo; así como yo tengo el suyo._**

 ** _… él con el papel de Hamlet, es su mejor papel, lo ha hecho tantas veces que creo que puede hacerlo dormido y nadie en el público se daría cuenta._**

El corazón de Terry sentía una dulce esperanza al sentir que ella lo seguía amando con la misma intensidad que cuando se conocieron, acaso tantas situaciones vividas en los últimos meses lo habían desgastado tanto que por eso pensaba en concederle su libertad si ella lo deseaba, quizá se había apresurado en hacer juicios.

 ** _… Luego que firmó el contrato y la señora Eleanor regresó a América, tuvimos un mes para organizar todos los pendientes. Desde que acciones tenía que hacer mi esposo, para que todo estuviese listo para el nuevo lanzamiento de Hamlet, pasando por la gala de recaudación de fondos, el viaje, su nuevo guión, la casa, los pagos, mi seguridad, en fin; creo que también había mucho en el plato de mi esposo. Sé que me dirá que hemos pasado situaciones más difíciles, sin embargo, todo esto era nuevo, y yo no quería decepcionarlo, ni él a mí._**

\- Jamás me decepcionarías Candy, pero creo que nunca te lo dije, un suspiro salió de su pecho aceptando que quizá nunca se lo había dicho.

 ** _….A lady Cadawell, le gustaban las flores como a mí, así que pensé que era una buena forma de alegrar a esa mujer._**

 ** _….Me propuse alegrar a aquella pobre mujer cuyo destino se había definido por un acuerdo de familias._**

 ** _….Rose Cadawell era una mujer solitaria a quien yo le había abierto una puerta a la amistad, pero a quien yo veía tan necesitada de compañía que en cuanto me veía regresar del trabajo llegaba a la casa y se auto invitaba a cenar, o no se retiraba cuando Terry regresaba del trabajo._**

Esa mujer había analizado a Candy para llevarla al punto débil de su esposa; la compasión, el intentar hacer felices a todos los que pudiera incluso a costa de su propia estabilidad y felicidad como había sucedido en el pasado, definitivamente Rose Cadawell había sido adiestrada por la cara de cerdo y la arpía de Elisa. – Terry sabía que había sido un golpe muy bien planeado en ambos lugares tanto en América como en Inglaterra.

 ** _… Como si fuese una chiquilla Rose hizo que subiéramos a mi vestidor a ver cuál de todos mis vestidos debería usar. Me pareció divertido, como cuando Annie venía a visitarme y pasaba horas mostrándome lo último de Nueva York y París. Como sabe no soy aficionada a la moda, pero es divertido oír hablar a las personas de sus gustos._**

 ** _… Al final me convenció diciéndome que ya que no la acompañaría en todas las actividades con sus invitados, al menos la complaciera con usar aquella combinación que ella había elegido para mí, que ella nunca tuvo hermanas y menos una amiga con la que pudiera hacer ese tipo de cosas._**

La culpa, la compasión… definitivamente tenía que hablar esto con Candy, lo que aún no sabía es como haría para que la pecosa no se alterara, o él no la hiriera; aunque tal vez después de todo lo que había sucedido Candy hubiese aprendido a moderarse en sus buenas obras; además tenía que admitir que su buen corazón le había ayudado a que la señora Lamé lo protegiese durante el rodaje en Hollywood. – tuve que aceptar Terry en medio de sus reflexiones.

 ** _… quise negarme pero me dijo que había sido compañero de clases de Terry cuando habían estado internos en Eton._**

Así que esa fue la forma en que Tomás entró en esta historia, la pecosa lo rechazo una vez y luego insistió hasta que la tuvo en una posición que no pudo negarse, si yo hubiese estado ahí ni siquiera podría haberse acercado. – Terry apretó los puños pensando en que el tipejo que ayudó a su tía Margaret a que tuviera su primera expulsión, estuvo a punto de dañar a su esposa.

 ** _… algo más había pasado, tenía que escribirle a Terry urgentemente. Podía enviarle un telegrama, pero no me alcanzaría el espacio. Igual aunque la carta se tardase eso daría tiempo para que se calmase._**

Las cartas que Karl escondió, las que hubiesen evitado muchos de estos problemas…

 ** _… la señora se había cortado con uno de los botes al bajar… soy de Londres, me llamo Margaret Spencer_**

 ** _… a veces el ambiente hace que las personas se comporten de manera diferente. Además las americanas son bastante inmorales._**

Esa mujer, la cara de cerdo, la pesadilla de su infancia y adolescencia se atrevió a presentarse ante Candy tanto en su trabajo como en su casa, a pesar de los esfuerzos que él y el duque habían hecho para evitar estas situaciones; incluso tratando de hacerlo ver como el mujeriego que todo mundo suponía en un hombre relacionado al arte, - fue el pensamiento de Terry. Si la temperatura de Terry hubiese podido medirse seguramente pasaría de los 40 oC de la furia que sentía en ese momento. Prefirió levantarse de la mesa en el jardín para dirigirse a su estudio, no quería que los empleados pudiesen leer sus expresiones y sabía que la peor parte estaba a punto de llegar.

 ** _… Estaba incómoda de tener que estar junto a Tomás Spencer, así que en cuanto pudiera me despediría_**

\- Candy estuviste rodeada por todas esas personas, no puedo dejar de pensar que pudieron haberte hecho un mayor daño, mientras George y yo creíamos que estabas segura en Stratford, y no en Hollywood o en Nueva York. Que ingenuos fuimos, incluso la sagacidad de George no le permitió ver esto.

Terry sabía que las acciones que había tomado estaban más claras ahora que leía las reflexiones de su esposa, no sabía muy bien como lo tomaría Candy pero lo mejor para ambos.

 ** _… Pero no entendía que tenían que ver George con mi falta de comunicación con Terry, lo que me dijo me dejó helada_**

 ** _….Me comunicaré con usted si algo malo sucede, sino creo que será el señor Grandchester quien lo hará._**

George, te estaré agradecido toda la vida por haberme sacado del agujero donde estaba cayendo, pero jamás le digas a una mujer que harás algo y no lo haces luego, porque te lo recordará el resto de tu vida, y estoy empezando a pagarlo, - pensó Terry con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro.

 ** _… Días después de la llamada de George recibí la visita de Rose Cadawell y Margaret Spencer. ..Luego le mostré a Margaret el jardín...se alegraba de haberme conocido y mi casa._**

Y ahí estaba otra vez esa mujer, ahora comprendía la nota de la duquesa sobre el hogar idílico, la bruja había tenido la osadía de entrar a su hogar, sin que su esposa supiese sobre el escorpión al que le había servido el té…

 ** _… vi algo en la entrada de la casa de lo que no me había percatado al llegar; un sobre grande con sello de Estados Unidos, salí corriendo hacia la casa, seguramente eran las cartas atrasadas de Terry. …No podía ser cierto, pero las fotografías estaban ahí, esa actriz en las piernas de Terry, mi Terry. Pero eso no era lo que me dolía más._**

 ** _… Eran las otras fotos, Terry embriagado, desmayado, semidesnudo en una habitación, era eso por lo que necesitaba tanto dinero_**

 ** _… Acaso nunca íbamos a dejar estas pesadillas detrás, era acaso que yo no era la esposa que se esperaba. Era acaso que una mujer no podía ser enfermera, tratar de ayudar a los orfanatos, y además ser la esposa de un hombre como Terry… nadie me explico cómo ser esposa, pues ninguna lo era._**

La taza que Terry sostenía en su mano cayó al piso sin que a su portador pareciera importarle, sintió a través de aquellas letras las inseguridades de su esposa, la duda sobre un vicio que él había dejado atrás gracias a ella, pero que aún dolía en el alma de su esposa, y sin embargo, la fe que él no le sería infiel; y luego, sus propias inseguridades como mujer; si él hubiese querido como compañera una muñeca experta en protocolo y aristocracia hubiese regresado a Inglaterra o hubiera aceptado las invitaciones de antiguas familias americanas que lo veían como un buen partido para yerno, pues era preferible un bastardo pero hijo de un duque, a un hombre millonario pero sin sangre aristócrata. Había esperado años para estar con Candy, cómo podía pensar que no era la mujer que era su esposa ideal.

Pero jamás se lo había dicho, era una de tantas cosas que él suponía se entendían entre ellos, le había dicho muchas veces que la amaba, la embromaba para hacerla reír, la amaba apasionadamente, ponía el mundo a sus pies, pero nunca le dijo que era la mejor esposa para él y que no necesitaba ser una refinada muñeca para tenerlo a sus pies.

 ** _… Es probable que yo tuviera que cargar con esto, pero amaba a mi marido...y lo seguiría amando hasta el final de mi vida, pasara lo que pasara… un ángel caído en desgracia._**

Candy, pecosa, - fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de Terry, mientras pensaba que a pesar de todo su esposa confiaba en su fidelidad y lo seguía amando sin importar todo lo que le habían dicho, de aquellas fotografías y tantas dudas alrededor.

Terry detuvo su lectura para sacar un sobre de su escritorio, era hora de actuar por el bien de Candy y de su futuro.

 ** _… Llamé a George por la tarde y me dijeron que había salido de viaje, que si yo llamaba me dijeran que el señor Grandchester se comunicaría conmigo… El simple recado que dejo para mí, era que el señor Grandchester se comunicaría conmigo; cosa que no había sucedido a la fecha._**

\- George, tendremos que hablar definitivamente, - sonrió el castaño.

 ** _… Iba distraída y no me fije que frente a la casa se encontraba Tomas Spencer… Tomas en lugar de defenderse le gritaba que yo había estado de acuerdo con que llegara a buscarme._**

Si las paredes del estudio se hubiesen caído Terry no se estremecería como lo hacía en ese momento, así que eso era lo que Tomas gritaba, estaba tan furioso que no se percató, ese imbécil tendría la peor vida que pudiera darle la marina inglesa se prometió.

 ** _… No lo podía creer, acababa de ser asaltada por una persona con quien solo había coincidido en algunas ocasiones, mientras que él pudo haber terminado en la cárcel si lo hubiese matado o dañado severamente. Además yo había estado trabajando y tratando de ser paciente en recibir noticias suyas, y él se atrevía en dudar de mí._**

Terry Grandchester, que complicado se había vuelto todo solo por decir que había estado ocupada, después del incidente con Tomas. Quizá no solo George necesitaba aprender a descifrar el lenguaje femenino. Luego de eso él se había marchado dolido por la forma en que ella le había restregado en su cara aquellas infames fotografías, ambos eran volátiles y lo habían pagado caro.

 ** _… Soy Lady Rose Spencer de Cadawell. Por mi sangre corre sangre real de barones ingleses. No llevo un título como ustedes por el capricho de un viejo arrepentido por su comportamiento de joven. No llevo un título por el capricho de un americano millonario, ni por casarme con un bastardo reconocido._**

 ** _… Se llama clavel del aire, su significado es la duda. Hay dos cosas Candice que matan un matrimonio, la indiferencia y la duda._**

 ** _… las últimas palabras de Rose seguían en mi cabeza: especialmente si tienes que divorciarte antes de irte._**

El candelabro que reposaba sobre el escritorio del actor salió disparado contra la pared más cercana al llegar a esta parte del relato. Terry no permitiría que Cadawell regresara a Stratford aunque fuese lo último que hiciese, no solo había sido cómplice de esa patraña sino que además lo había hecho convencida de la nefasta división entre nobles y plebeyos, legítimos e ilegítimos que tantas lágrimas le había costado en el pasado a él y a Candy.

El hombre volvió a abrir su escritorio y puso otro objeto sobre la superficie del mismo, había algo más que hacer para cerrar este capítulo.

 ** _…una nota de Elisa en la que le decía que podía recoger a Mary en el hotel Savoy de Londres y le recordaba que tenían un trato con las fotografías que llegarían de Hollywood. ..Tenías que deshonrar a Candy, o al menos comprometerla para que Margaret te pagara… corrí ya sin preocuparme si hacía o no hacía ruido, cerré la puerta con llave y corrí a la ventana, tiré la cuerda y me deslicé hasta un árbol cerca de la ventana, y de ahí al siguiente hasta que llegué a la calle…_**

Así que lo único verdadero que Rose Cadawell había dicho era esa publicación en el periódico después que Candy había entrado a su casa, vestida como un chico tratando de averiguar lo que había sucedido y exponiéndose a quedar en manos de Spencer o de la propia Cadawell y sus sirvientes; si algo frustraba a Terry era que nunca había podido proteger a Candy de su propia testarudez e impulsividad.

 ** _… Le di las gracias a la señora Jones y me fui a mi cuarto a pegarle a las almohadas, ya que no podía pegarle a Grandchester, pero se lo merecía; cuando me di cuenta que no tenía por qué soportar sus majaderías, por lo que regrese a la habitación donde dormía, encontrándolo plácidamente dormido mientras yo estaba que estallaba, y no, no iba a llegar como si nada pasaba y poniendo sus leyes_**

Y ahí habían regresado los verdaderos pleitos, las batallas verbales que no llevaban a nada. – Terry esperaba que el mismo efecto que estaba teniendo esa lectura en él, fuese el efecto en Candy.

 ** _…La hora de la cena llegó siendo el momento de los agradecimientos y discursos de la noche_**

Y había llegado a la última parte, la batalla verbal y su última carta jugada contra Cadawell y Spencer; luego la separación por dos semanas para volver a aquel hogar que aunque un poco más calmado ya no era aquel de aquella casa sin luz, con poca agua en los grifos, con sándwiches de cena, pero con todo el amor que él podía esperar.

 ** _… Amo a mi esposo y espero que esto sirva para que ambos aprendamos importantes lecciones, y que él sepa que a pesar de tantas cosas lo amo y siempre lo amaré._**

Los ojos zafiros de Terry dejaron escapar una única lágrima al llegar al final de aquel relato, tomo los dos objetos que tenía sobre el escritorio y salió al jardín a esperar a Candy. Sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta.

 _Agradecimientos: muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios, sigo aquí aunque un poco atrasada pero continuando hasta que esta historia este completamente plasmada._

 _Nos vemos pronto..._


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

 **DISCLAIMER: propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi. Solo con fines de entretenimiento.**

Candy corría todo lo que el vestido y las zapatillas le permitían, sin detenerse ni a contestar los saludos de las pocas personas que encontró en su camino; ya casi era mediodía y tenía que parar las ideas que imaginaba su esposo tenía en su cabeza.

Llego a la entrada y atravesó con ansiedad el portal esperando encontrar a Terry en la mesa del jardín donde lo había visto por la mañana, pero lo que encontró la descolocó de su loca carrera.

Terry estaba parado junto a su árbol favorito; al escuchar ruido el hombre se volvió para verla sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Tenía dos objetos en sus manos, un sobre de los que se utilizaban para guardar documentos, y algo que brillaba en su otra mano.

Candy se acercó para ver que era aquello, descubriendo que era la navaja de su esposo, mil ideas corrieron en su cabeza al ver aquel objeto, pero se detuvieron ante una frase de Terry.

\- Me ayudas.

Su esposo comenzó a arrancar de raíz los claveles del aire que se encontraban adheridos con fuerza al árbol, y usaba su navaja para cortar la parte del árbol donde había estado la raíz.

\- Sabes Candy, le dijo. Las dudas hay que arrancarlas desde la raíz, aunque el tronco del árbol tendrá muchas cicatrices después de esto.

Candy reaccionó ante lo que su esposo estaba haciendo, se dirigió al árbol y comenzó a arrancar todos los claveles del aire que pudiera mientras Terry cortaba las raíces de las plantas que ella arrancaba, cada planta que Candy arrancaba era una especie de liberación en su alma, como si con eso estuviese desgarrando una parte de la influencia de Rose Cadawell en aquella casa; Terry seguía cortando las raíces en silencio.

Luego de unos momentos sin haber dicho una sola palabra, Candy levantó con impulso una de las plantas pero no llegó a arrancarla, solo miró a Terry y este comprendió. Minutos después en silencio pero en total sincronía comenzaron a deshacerse de aquellas plantas trabajando en equipo; Candy levantaba lo más que podía la planta y Terry cortaba la raíz para que Candy tirase con facilidad de ella.

Aproximadamente dos horas después el árbol ya no tenía un solo clavel del aire ni en su tronco ni en las ramas, tanto Terry como Candy estaban cubiertos de sudor y con sus ropas hechas un desastre.

\- Quieres sentarte, - dijo Terry.

Cuando estaban ya sentados se quedaron nuevamente en silencio, hasta que Terry se atrevió a hablar:

\- Sabes Candy, si Annie te viese en este momento se desmayaría de lo dañado que quedo tu vestido, - ironizó Terry.

\- Pues no creo que Archie tuviera halagos para tu aspecto de tierra y hierba, - le respondió ella ante la provocación.

Nuevamente el silencio se apoderó de ellos, tuvo que ser Terry quien iniciara la conversación.

\- Candy, nos guste o no tenemos que hablar y decidir algunas cosas, - inició Terry.

Candy se tensó ante esas palabras, iba a replicarle cuando Terry la detuvo.

\- Sé que habrás terminado de leer mi relato, así como yo termine el tuyo, y ambos estaremos de acuerdo en que aunque muchas dudas habrán sido despejadas, otras debemos hablarlas directamente. No será fácil así que tenemos que encontrar una manera sin interrumpirnos.

\- Temo que eso será difícil…

\- Te propongo algo, dime que piensas de todo lo que leíste y hazme las preguntas que quieras sin que yo te responda inmediatamente. Después cuando hayas terminado yo haré lo mismo. Estás de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo Terry.

La mujer respiró hondo y cerró los ojos antes de comenzar.

\- Terry lamento el haber permitido que mi deseo de ayudar a Lady Cadawell nos hay metido en este embrollo, debí ponerle un límite sin embargo al leer todo lo que pasaste en América y en Londres, no puedo dejar de pensar que de igual manera la duquesa o Elisa hubiesen buscado la forma de perjudicarnos.

Te doy mi promesa de no volver a permitir que alguien interfiera en nuestro hogar, al punto de interrumpir nuestro tiempo juntos, sin embargo, no podría volverme escéptica con las personas pensando que van a hacer algo para dañarme en cada oportunidad, pero concuerdo con tu padre que ya no somos unos chiquillos por lo que debo aprender a diferenciar las intenciones de las personas.

Terry seguía mirándola sin ninguna expresión, por lo que Candy comprendió que solo eso no era suficiente para sincerarse y tratar de arreglar el problema.

Estaba resentida contigo porque no te habías comunicado, ahora comprendo que Karl se encargó de bloquear la correspondencia, pero aun no comprendo por qué no hiciste una llamada para tranquilizarme.

Desearía haber estado a tu lado con todo lo que pasaste en Hollywood para apoyarte, pero había tantas cosas que hacer que pensé que quedándome aquí tú te sentirías orgulloso de mí y sería lo mejor para los dos.

Nuevamente levantó la vista para descubrir que su esposo la miraba sin ninguna expresión. Tenía que continuar costara lo que costara.

Estaba tan molesta porque pensé que me habías dicho lo de estar ocupada en referencia a Tomas y no a los listones, y luego esas fotografías que me hicieron tanto daño.

Sé que tu educación y la mía fueron muy diferentes, pero nunca había sido un problema hasta ahora, no comprendo porque te marchaste a Londres sin decirme nada y has estado tanto tiempo ahí, tomando decisiones que no conozco, pero desde ya te digo que no firmare nada pues no voy a alejarme de ti ni aunque te marches a la India.

Candy paró en seco al darse cuenta que lo que temía decirle a Terry había sido dicho de alguna manera en medio de su exabrupto. Terry solamente le dijo:

\- Continua

\- Estaba molesta porque pensé tantas cosas sobre aquellas fotografías en Hollywood, no temía a las actrices, pero si a que te perdieses nuevamente como hace años; sé que has superado eso y que no debí desconfiar pero temo que Elisa y Rose descubrieron tan fácilmente mis temores que se aprovecharon de ello para dañarnos; temí tantas cosas al no tener noticias tuyas. Te extrañaba demasiado y dejé que mi cabeza sacara conclusiones sin antes haber hablado contigo.

A pesar que Terry había decidido evitar expresar emociones hasta que su esposa terminara de hablar, una casi imperceptible sonrisa cruzó su boca y su mirada, algo que para Candy no pasó desapercibido después de todos los años de conocerlo.

\- Así es… dijo Terry

\- Arrogante… fue la respuesta espontánea de la mujer.

Quizá para otra persona la respuesta y expresión de Terry hubiera sido suficiente para dejar la conversación hasta ese momento, pero para su esposa era la señal que él estaba bajando la guardia y había una luz al final del largo túnel que habían recorrido.

\- Estaba molesta, - continúo ella. Porque creí que me acusabas de haber estado ocupada con Tomas, y no con los listones del baile; pero no me pareció justo que intentaras arreglar esto solo, y trate de ayudar al ir a la casa de Rose e investigar por mi cuenta.

\- Continúa- dijo el caballero.

\- Saqué conclusiones sin haberte escuchado, y fallé en hacerlo; pero debiste contarme lo que pasaba a través de George o llamarme y eso habría evitado tantos problemas.

No sé cuáles son las decisiones que has tomado pero no me iré de tu lado.

Los ojos de Terry se abrieron cuando escuchó la última frase de Candy, se levantó un momento para ir por una taza de té mientras su esposa se quedaba sentada tratando de tranquilizarse ante la reacción de su esposo.

Minutos después Terry regresó con dos tazas, se sentó y retomó la conversación:

\- Déjame decirte que me impresionaron varias de las cosas que leí en tu relato, fallé en protegerte, al no evidenciar con antelación las artimañas de Cadawell y Karl; sin embargo, Hollywood no fue un lugar fácil para mí; quizá mi madre pueda adaptarse a esa vida sin problemas, pero yo no estoy acostumbrado a ser acosado y no dar un paso sin tener una cámara o a un periodista detrás; fue por eso que confié en la eficiencia de Karl.

Creo que como lo expresaste pusimos demasiado en nuestro plato y no supimos cómo manejarlo, me temo que algunas decisiones que debemos tomar están relacionadas con nuestro ritmo de vida. No podemos pretender ambos seguir con tantas actividades y fingir que no estamos alejándonos, no podemos dejar nuestros trabajos pero tal vez pensar bien que será lo mejor para cada uno.

Hizo una pausa pero lo único que vio en los ojos de su esposa fue una mezcla entre ansiedad y tristeza

\- Mi falta de comunicación fue uno de los mayores problemas, pero no quise comunicarme por teléfono cuando me di cuenta que las cartas no te habían llegado, porque no quería que Karl se diera cuenta de las cosas que estaba planeando.

\- Continua, le dijo la joven mujer.

\- Y luego, cuando podía llamarte desde Nueva York ya me fue imposible, admito que falle en eso, pero en ningún momento dude de ti, sabía que eras incapaz de involucrarte en alguien como Tomas, pero si sabía que tu bondad había hecho que Rose Cadawell se involucrara tanto en esta casa, y fue por eso que no te comunique mis planes con la duquesa y Elisa pues no quería que tu bondad me impidiera darles su merecido.

Te conozco Candy, y sé que a pesar de lo que Elisa te ha hecho a lo largo de tu vida, no eres capaz de ponerle un punto final, a menos que hubiese un ataque frontal de ella, cosa que la señorita Leegan no haría por miedo a Albert; y probablemente con relación a la duquesa cara de cerdo dirías que a fin de cuentas es la esposa de mi padre y que no quisieras un conflicto entre ellos, etc. Jamás te dije quien era la duquesa, y eso fue un error, nunca te mostré su retrato o te la señale en público, era mi forma de protegerte.

Fue por eso que decidí tomar acciones sin consultarte, pero no imagine que irías a casa de Cadawell exponiéndote, a veces olvido que la impulsividad que yo tengo es la misma que tuviste durante tu adolescencia y que con los años esas cosas se reducen un poco pero no desaparecen en su totalidad.

Así como tu prometes evitar que terceras personas se entrometan entre nosotros, yo te doy mi palabra que a partir de ahora trataré de comunicarme dondequiera que este.

La rubia bajo la cabeza en señal de aceptación, sin embargo, la pregunta que más rondaba en su cabeza y en su corazón aún no había sido contestada.

\- Creo Terry que no has contestado una de mis preguntas

\- Hemos quedado en el acuerdo de que intentaremos frenar nuestra impulsividad, el sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo y el hablar antes que algo más suceda, pero tienes razón, hay un punto importante que discutir.

Terry se levantó por el sobre que había dejado a un lado cuando estuvieron quitando los claveles del aire de Cadawell de su árbol favorito.

\- Quizá lo que te diga no sea de tu agrado en un inicio, pero si lo piensas detenidamente será lo mejor para tu futuro y el mío.

Candy palideció ante estas palabras, sus peores temores empezaron a emerger, pero acababa de dar su palabra de no sacar conclusiones; así que debería escuchar lo que Terry diría antes de hablar, o detenerlo según fuera el caso.

\- Quisimos aislarnos de nuestras familias para evitarnos problemas, pensando que con eso evitaríamos estas situaciones, sin embargo, fue precisamente eso lo que utilizaron Elisa y la duquesa para iniciar esta pesadilla; sin embargo, doy la razón a mi padre que nos guste o no somos un Grandchester y una Andley, por lo que debemos ser consecuentes con eso.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, dijo la mujer.

\- Pero además de eso se aprovecharon de nuestras flaquezas obvias, como tu bondad extrema, y mi impulsividad; tu confianza extrema en extraños, y mi dificultad para hablar las cosas en su momento. Todo eso es algo a lo que debemos ponerle un alto si tú y yo queremos tener una vida quizá un poco tranquila a futuro. Tenemos que aceptar que esos defectos son algo que siempre nos acompañará, como te dije alguna vez, aunque seamos mayores lo que somos en el fondo no cambiara.

\- Lo recuerdo.

\- Cuando me casé contigo Candy fue la conclusión de un sueño largamente ansiado, durante años intenté reunirme contigo, y luego lo que sucedió con Susana me alejó de ti durante 6 años; cuando ella falleció seguí buscando la forma de encontrarte hasta que lo logré, y comenzamos la vida que soñé pero nunca te pregunté si era lo que querías; antes que reacciones déjame decirte que si hice todo eso fue no solo porque te amaba y te sigo amando sino que además te escogí sobre otras personas; quiero que no pienses que estas decisiones son porque no te considero una buena esposa, ni mi ideal de mujer, pues para mí no hay ni habido nadie como tú en mi vida.

Candy no pudo evitar que su cerebro y su corazón estuviesen a punto de gritar, no sería fácil finalizar esa conversación. Algunas lágrimas se asomaban a los ojos de la mujer.

\- En algún momento fallé en protegerte, y eso es algo que no es fácil de soportar para mí, sé que eres una mujer que está acostumbrada a manejarse sola, pero eres una mujer, y en el mundo que nos tocó vivir eso te hará siempre más vulnerable aunque seas una Grandchester o una Andley. Si algo me sucediese no puedo ni imaginar las reacciones de tu familia y de la mía hacia tu persona. No serviría de nada que tengas una profesión y que puedas mantenerte por tu cuenta, tu misma ingenuidad podría hacerte caer en muchas trampas, si hay dinero de por medio es incluso peor.

Terry hizo una pausa para sacar los documentos del sobre:

\- Voy a darte Candy lo que muy pocas mujeres tienen en este mundo a pesar del voto femenino, y el derecho a los hijos que está surgiendo en el mundo. El primer sobre es la declaración de las acciones realizadas por Margaret Spencer, Elisa Leegan y cómplices sobre los hechos que hemos pasado estos días, que declaran que de sucedernos a ti, a mí o descendientes algo, son las principales sospechosas en una investigación; como tu esposo podía poner mi firma, declarar por ti y dar esto por entregado a mi abogado; pero quiero que tú lo firmes, pues de pasarme algo estará el antecedente que tú eras consciente de estos hechos y puedas en mi ausencia tomar acciones legales contra ellas.

No pongas esa cara, que sé que estás pensando en no hacer daño, pero la única forma de parar esto es de esta manera, ninguna de esas personas pensó en ti cuando te lastimaron. – dijo el hombre comenzando a alterarse nuevamente.

Candy bajó la cabeza para asentir que su esposo tenía razón.

\- El siguiente sobre es un recuento de los bienes que William Albert Andley heredó a su hija, el día de su boda. Según las leyes de este país, es prácticamente lo que antiguamente se llamaba una dote, aunque ahora se estipule que por ser tu marido puedo manejarlos. No quise tomarlos cuando nos casamos, pero aunque no los reclamé si fueron aceptados sin importar que tu familia siguiera manejándolos como hasta ahora. Si ves los documentos, renunció a ellos para que puedas disponer como lo que es, tu patrimonio. La situación de mi hermana Caroline me hizo pensar que no quiero que no deseo eso para ninguna mujer y menos para mi familia.

Candy no pudo evitar interrumpir a Terry:

\- Dime con qué propósito estás haciendo esto, acaso quieres irte.

\- Pues sabes qué debo hacerlo, dijo el hombre. Mi carrera es así.

\- Pero siempre regresas, - casi gritó la joven.

\- Pero si un día no lo hiciera que sucedería con mi familia, quien se encargaría de tu protección; nos hemos dado cuenta que somos más vulnerables de lo que pensábamos.

\- Pero, pero… eso es un supuesto.

\- Podría no serlo un día como te lo dije.

\- Pero…

\- Candy este documento no es el primero en Europa, pero si es único para los Andley y más para los Grandchester. Como tu esposo estoy renunciando a administrar tus bienes, para que sean solo tuyos y puedas hacer con ellos lo que quieras si algo llegara a pasarme. Si aceptas firmarlo tendrás acceso a una cuenta de banco personal, protegida por el manejo de George quien es el único a quien le confiaría esto.

\- Pero yo no necesito todo ese dinero…refutó la mujer.

\- Probablemente no, pero no quiero verte en una situación como la de Caroline si un día decidieras irte, o algo me sucediera. Sé que me dirás que eres una mujer mayor de edad y que tu familia no puede obligarte a otro matrimonio, pero la presión de tu tía abuela podría volverte la vida un infierno o si algo le pasase a Albert quedar totalmente desamparada, y aunque sé que cuentas con tu trabajo como enfermera, ya los Andley te cerraron las puertas de los hospitales una vez y pueden volver a hacerlo. No sería lo mismo valerte tú sola que si un día tuvieses un hijo.

\- Un hijo… replicó la mujer.

\- Pues es lo más natural y lógico.

Las palabras de Terry estaban terminando de confundir a Candy, que acaso el siguiente sobre eran los papeles que ella tanto temía, veía a su esposo tan seguro sobre todo lo que le comentaba que no dudaba que él ya tenía todo listo para separarse de ella. Tenía que terminar con aquellas dudas…

\- Es lo mejor para tu futuro Candice, compréndelo…

Candice se levantó de la silla con furia y llanto en los ojos, no lo soportaba más…

\- Entonces dime de una vez que el tercer sobre es el acta de divorcio, que estas entregándome mis bienes para que no quede desamparada, porque tú te marcharas, o esperaras que me marche de regreso a América; di que te cansaste y que no puedes perdonarme todo lo que paso.

La joven se desplomó nuevamente sobre la silla ya sin poder evitar que las lágrimas inundarán sus ojos; mientras que su esposo fruncía el ceño y comenzaba a tensarse. El silencio invadió nuevamente el lugar.

Minutos después Candy vio un sobre frente a ella, lo abrió sin ver a su esposo, luego de leerlo lo dejo caer:

\- Eres un tonto Terry Grandchester, mocoso malcriado y arrogante.

\- Buenos señora pecas, es su culpa por adelantarse a sacar conclusiones. Acabas de prometerme no sacar conclusiones sin antes escuchar y me dices eso.

Candy no pudo evitar sonreír en medio de sus lágrimas, lo que Terry tenía en el otro sobre no era el acta de divorcio como había imaginado, era su testamento como Barón de Salfok, no eran los papeles de divorcio que tanto temía; una duda recorrió su mente en ese momento.

\- Terry eres un hombre joven, y saludable. Porque estas escribiendo un testamento con 28 años.

\- Lo sé, pero estuve a punto de que me envenenaran o algo más en Hollywood; espero no volver a pasar por eso, pero si algo sucediese, no sería lo lógico dejar protegidos a mi esposa y herederos. No estoy llamando a la muerte con esto, solo estoy tratando de ser precavido, no solo una situación como lo que nos sucedió puede poner en peligro la vida de las personas, un tren que se descarrilla, George me hizo volar en esos aeroplanos de guerra arreglados a la fuerza para pasajeros, o podría ser un barco, cualquier cosa puede pasar, nunca me puse a pensar que pasaría contigo si algo pasaba o con mis hijos a futuro.

\- Cuando dijiste un hijo hace poco te referías a hijos nuestros.

\- A cuáles más Candy?

\- Yo…este…pensé que querías separarte y hablabas que tendrías hijos con alguien más. Lo siento.

\- Si un día los tenemos tendré que encontrar la forma de que no saquen conclusiones precipitadas como su madre. – se atrevió a bromear el caballero.

\- Pues yo deberé buscar la forma que no sean tan arrogante como su padre.

\- Será difícil, pero creo que lo lograremos juntos pecosa. Hay algo más en ese documento que debes saber, los documentos aunque respaldados por George estarán bajo protección de un abogado londinense que George me recomendó. Es un hombre sencillo y de una integridad de las que ya no se encuentran, ha sido capaz de decir no a los nobles más acaudalados del país, incluyendo al gran duque de Grandchester.

\- Y con eso se ganó tu respeto

\- No, pero si mi admiración, si no se vendió a la influencia o dinero de mi padre es un hombre de principios sólidos. Pero como te decía hay algunas cláusulas de protección, lo primero es que nuestros hijos no pueden recibir su herencia antes de los 21 años, si algo me pasara tendrán un fidecomiso pero no el total que les corresponde; además se dividirán los bienes en partes iguales sean hombres o mujeres, la única diferencia es que el título de Salfok deberá pasar a mi hijo mayor. Y una última cosa, deberán contar con un trabajo para recibir su herencia al cumplir los 21 años, no quiero vagos como mis hermanos ni una Caroline que busque casarse por su título. Estás de acuerdo?

\- Si, Terry. Es por eso que pasabas tanto en Londres?

\- En parte, no fue fácil finalizar todo esto, escribir nuestras memorias y asegurarme que esas mujeres y Spencer tuvieran una parte de lo que merecen.

\- Que pasó con ellos?...

/

 _Aunque los automóviles habían sustituido en gran escala a los carruajes, la mujer que se escondía tras las cortinas de aquel carruaje no renunciaría a sus ideas, ni a su forma de conducirse ante el mundo. Días después de su salida de Londres acompañada de sus pertenencias pero sin ningún sirviente, la mujer se encontraba entrando a aquel remoto lugar que tanto temía, sin embargo, trataría de encontrar la forma de no aburrirse. Además debería haber alguna que otra familia de caballeros o barones venidos a menos cerca del lugar, que se disputarían las invitaciones a su persona. Estuvo un momento pensando en lo que haría para pasar sus días cuando sin haber dado ninguna indicación, la puerta del carruaje se abrió; antes que pudiese replicar algo un hombre que alguna vez vio de reojo en Londres estaba parado con una escopeta en la mano._

\- _Señora Spencer, bienvenida a Glastsbury.- saludó el tosco hombre._

\- _Insolente, refiérase a mí como excelencia, soy la duquesa de Grandchester._

\- _Yo solo recibo órdenes de su excelencia el duque de Grandchester, y estas fueron que durante los próximos dos años usted vivirá aquí como la señora Spencer, a disposición de trabajar en esta granja como lo hacen las otras mujeres que viven aquí, la diferencia será que usted podrá dormir en la casa principal y comer en el comedor, si decide hacerlo ahí._

\- _Jamás me verá trabajando bruto insolente. – fue la respuesta altanera de la mujer._

\- _Ja ja, señora. Por mí no hay ningún problema, pero le cuento que aquí tenemos una ley, si alguien no trabaja no come._

\- _No se atrevería a matarme de hambre, además la servidumbre sabrá quién soy. – dijo la vieja mujer ya no tan segura de su posición._

\- _Pues le diré que quien manda aquí después de su excelencia soy yo señora y si las órdenes ya fueron dadas no les importara quien es usted si quieren conservar su empleo. Así que decida si se ganará su comida o perderá todos esos kilos que lleva encima por no hacer nada. Además le advierto algo, su excelencia me contó el motivo por el que está aquí, el joven Grandchester siempre fue amable con los que trabajamos en este lugar, incluso nos ayudaba a esquilar las ovejas, y no nos ha parecido lo que usted trató de hacerle, es más, muchos aquí lo hemos tomado como una afrenta personal pues varios somos hijos bastardos, así que comprenderá que no podemos permitir que gente como usted trate a uno de nosotros como basura._

 _Margaret Spencer se había dado cuenta que había perdido la batalla, cuando comprendió que su esposo no cedería ante el hecho de enviarla a esa hacienda pérdida, pero imagino que simplemente pasaría los próximos dos años separada de sus amistades de Londres, leyendo, y recibiendo visitas de la baja nobleza que pudiera haber a los alrededores; pero ni en sus más temibles pesadillas sintió que se enfrentaría a ser una trabajadora más, y para colmo rodeada de bastardos como su hijastro que no lo pensarían para cobrárselo._

 _Resignada bajó del carruaje, vio sus maletas tiradas en el piso, mientras el capataz le indicaba que podía elegir una habitación y subirse su equipaje ahí._

 _La duquesa se negó a trabajar como las demás mujeres dos días, pero al tercero su estómago se había resentido acostumbrada a devorar todo lo que encontraba. Así que a las 5 de la mañana se encontraba esperando las indicaciones del día, y horas después en el río lavando ropa con otras mujeres que solo la veían de reojo. A la hora de la comida la gran duquesa de Grandchester, devoraba un plato de comida con las manos sentada en la cocina de la que fuera una de las residencias que despreciaba por estar llena de… ovejas._

 _/_

 _Dos semanas después un viejo vehículo asomaba a la finca de Glastbury, esta vez era una mujer un poco más joven pero con la misma petulancia de la primera, -pensaba el capataz de la finca._

 _Cuando Rose Cadawell vio aquel lugar tuvo los mismos pensamientos que Margaret, un tiempo para leer, visitas a las familias locales de alcurnia campestre, pero alcurnia a fin de cuentas… paseos al sol y visitas a la iglesia local; eso le daría tiempo para su regreso triunfal a Stratford._

 _Lo que esperaba a Rose Cadawell fue similar a la situación que había pasado Margaret, la diferencia fue que al ver a la duquesa haciendo labores de limpieza no había esperado dos días para ponerse a trabajar, y al día siguiente de su llegada estaba recogiendo lana de oveja; la única diferencia es que Rose si usaba el comedor para tomar sus alimentos, aunque había aprendido que usar las manos no era tan malo para poder alimentarse rápido y poder dormir, con la diferencia que no dormía en la casa principal como Margaret, sino con las mujeres que trabajaban en el lugar. Si alguna vez pensó que conocer los significados de las flores y el rígido protocolo inglés era la solución a su vida, había aprendido que en ese lugar no serviría de nada, pues nadie estaba interesado en escucharla; quizá como Graham había dicho, hubiese sido preferible ser una institutriz en la India pero ya era tarde para cambiar su decisión. No resistiría dos años._

 _/_

 _La cubierta de un barco podía ser un lugar maravilloso para pasear, ver el atardecer, recordar. Pero cuando era una fragata de guerra la que cruzaba el océano rumbo a la India, y esta fragata era capitaneada por el Almirante Charles Bramington, esto podía ser muy diferente._

\- _Marino, tiene una hora para terminar de limpiar la cubierta sino quiere terminar en el calabozo._

\- _Sí, señor. – fue la expresión con temor del hombre al que el almirante se dirigía._

\- _Marino Spencer, estoy enterado de lo que hizo en Inglaterra y de sus intenciones hacia el Barón de Salfok y su esposa; no es de hombres atacar a una mujer, y menos a la mujer de otro hombre, así que tenga por seguro que le vigilare muy de cerca. – le dijo el almirante._

\- _Señor yo… dijo Spencer con temblor en la voz._

\- _Alférez Brigthton…_

\- _Si señor…_

\- _Lo pongo a cargo de la disciplina del marino Spencer, quiero este barco reluciente día y noche, sería bueno comenzar por las letrinas; y recuerde que la marina está formada por hombres de honor, así que quizá los demás tripulantes deberían saber qué tipo de rata se ha colado en este barco._

\- _Es una injusticia, me quejaré a las autoridades, esto es acoso… gritó Spencer._

\- _Acoso es, bastardo… –dijo el capitán tomándolo por el cuello. – asustar a una mujer indefensa y atentar contra el honor de un caballero. Disfrutaré de estos dos años Spencer._

 _Minutos después Tomas Spencer bajaba con una cubeta para limpiar las letrinas, debió escapar cuando tuvo oportunidad._

 _/_

 _El trasatlántico esperaba la llegada de los pasajeros, de entre estos una mujer pelirroja y una mujer mayor que la acompañaban parecían ser las más sorprendidas de no encontrar como siempre a un empleado de los Andley esperando con sus boletos listo para conducir su equipaje._

 _Un mensajero se acercó gritando a todas las personas que se encontraba en el puerto:_

\- _Elisa Leega, Elisa Leegan._

\- _Soy yo mocoso insolente, - dijo la arrogante mujer._

 _El muchacho le entregó un sobre y desapareció sin esperar propina de aquella arrogante mujer._

 _Elisa abrió el sobre y lo que encontró dentro la dejo helada, era un telegrama del tío William Andley, y dos boletos de… clase económica._

 ** _Querida sobrina, espero disfrutes tu viaje…un empleado te esperara en New York para llevarte a Montana. Tu padre está enterado, no hará nada._**

 _La mujer no salía de su asombro, dos boletos de clase económica para compartir su habitación junto con Mary y el tío pensaba cumplir su promesa de enviarla a Montana._

 _Tenía que saber qué hacer con ello, tal vez al llegar a América las cosas hubiesen cambiado, no contaría con su padre, pero aún estaba su madre y la tía abuela; además no había hecho algo tan terrible como para que la hicieran viajar en clase económica, - pensaba la pelirroja._

 _Antes de subir al barco, se aseguró de enviar un telegrama a su madre y a la tía abuela, soportaría el castigo de su viaje por tocar a la hijita del patriarca, pero nada haría que fuera a Montana. En cuanto el escándalo pasara regresaría a Europa, tal vez a Paris y con suerte pensaría que hacer con Candy y Grandchester de paso por Inglaterra.- pensaba la mujer._

 _Al bajar del barco los nervios de Elisa estaban a flor de piel, jamás había viajado de esa manera, y tener que ser excluida de los gustos con los que habitualmente contaba la habían llevado al límite de su poca tolerancia; esperaba resolver pronto esta situación._

 _Vio a su alrededor esperando a su madre o a la tía abuela, pero se encontró con la mirada imperturbable de George Johnson, eso no era un buen presagio._

\- _Señorita Elisa, acompáñeme por aquí_

\- _George debo hablar primero con la tía abuela_

\- _Lo siento señorita pero las órdenes del señor William fueron que la condujera a la propiedad en Montana. La señora Elroy le envió esta carta._

 _Elisa no podía aun creerlo, ni su madre, ni la tía abuela estaban ahí para esperarla y el viaje a Montana seguía en pie. Sabía que George era tan leal al tío William que no le ayudaría. Antes de seguirlo abrió el sobre de la tía abuela Elroy._

 ** _Elisa,_**

 ** _Estoy enterada de tus acciones en Inglaterra, y esto ha traído problemas serios a los negocios de los Andley. Terruce Grandchester ha decidido solicitar para su manejo personal la herencia de Candice para apartarla de la familia Andley; como su esposo tiene derecho a hacerlo, por el momento solo ha requerido los bienes heredados al casarse, pero con esto la décima parte de nuestro dinero está en manos del esposo de Candice. Su justificación ha sido que si no puede confiar en las acciones de la familia a nivel personal, tampoco lo hará con el manejo de los bienes de su esposa. Hasta ahora aunque había aceptado su derecho como esposo de Candice, era la familia quien seguía teniendo entre su fortuna el manejo de estos bienes. Los accionistas están escandalizados, y han solicitado que los Leegan salgan del consejo directivo._**

 ** _Además el duque de Grandchester habló con William y con mi persona para solicitar que se te desligue por los dos próximos años de la familia, o pedirá a su hijo que solicite los bienes de Candice para subastarlos, lo que sería un duro golpe a nuestra fortuna. El duque puede por su posición en el parlamento bloquear nuestros negocios en Inglaterra y Escocia. Lógicamente he aceptado, bastardo o no, es el hijo de un duque, y Candice es legalmente la hija de William._**

 ** _Espero que aprendas la lección que jamás debe ponerse el dinero de los Andley en juego._**

 ** _Emilia Elroy Andley_**

 _La carta cayó de las manos de la pelirroja, la tía abuela la había cambiado por dinero, a ella su sobrina favorita, por los bienes de esa hospiciana, esa dama de establo. George se limitó a indicarle que el vehículo la esperaba. Detrás de Elisa, Mary Dawson esperaba pacientemente para subir al vehículo y acompañar a su señorita donde fuera que la enviasen._

 _George al ver que Elisa no se movía, la tomó del brazo para conducirla al vehículo, mientras Mary comenzó a caminar detrás de ella, luego que Elisa se encontraba dentro cerró la puerta dejando a Mary Dawson fuera, la mujer lo vio con cara de sorpresa._

 _Señora Dawson, - le dijo. El señor William Andley está enterado de su participación en el atentado contra su hija y su yerno, por lo que ya no podrá seguir trabajando para los Andley, ni tendrá cartas de recomendación, a menos que quiera que escribamos su participación en el robo de las joyas Grandchester, el intento de difamación y envenenamiento de Terruce Grandchester, y de abuso a la señora Candice Grandchester._

 _La mujer se puso pálida, esperaba que al menos podría seguir trabajando para la señorita Elisa pues ella solo había recibido sus órdenes, además nada le había sucedido a Candice, ni a su esposo, solo los habían asustado._

 _El hombre puso un sobre en su mano, y luego se dirigió al vehículo. Mary abrió el sobre con temor, adentro habían 100 dólares, su último salario. No sabía que haría para mantenerse a partir del siguiente mes. Tomo su maleta y caminó sin rumbo por el puerto._

 _Días después un vehículo se paraba frente al rancho Andley en Montana, Elisa vio aquella propiedad y pensó que aunque durante dos años no vería a la sociedad de Chicago, ni estaría a la moda, al menos podría pasar sus días cabalgando, y durmiendo, tal vez no sería tan malo, aburrido tal vez, pero no del todo malo._

 _George le ayudó a bajarse del vehículo en la entrada principal, muy lejos de la casa principal, bajó su maleta y puso el vehículo en marcha. La mujer se quedó parada sin saber qué hacer, probablemente uno de los sirvientes vendría por su equipaje; minutos después vio a alguien cabalgar hacia la entrada principal, solo podía distinguir que era un hombre rubio._

\- _Buenas tardes Elisa, esta será tu casa por los próximos dos años._

\- _Tío William, esto es un error, yo fui engañada por la madrastra de Terruce, pensé que se trataba de una broma, nunca lastimaría a Candice._

\- _J aja ja. Elisa, te falta mucho para ser una actriz a la altura de Eleanor Baker; una broma dices, cuando fuiste tú la que contactó a la duquesa de Grandchester y le contaste tu plan, ella solo te proporcionó contactos y el dinero. Hasta ahora he dejado pasar muchas cosas, pero esta vez hablamos de intento de asesinato a mi mejor amigo y de abuso a mi hija. Puedes empezar a caminar, te espero en la casa principal._

 _Elisa no podía creerlo, aun esperaba poder negociar con el tío William, viendo que no podía hacer más, tomo sus maletas y empezó a caminar hacia la casa, fue una eternidad llegar hasta ahí. Cuando entró vio a William Andley reunido con los empleados del lugar._

\- _Elisa Leegan, que bueno que llegas. Le decía a estas buenas personas, que estarás trabajando los próximos dos años en los establos, sé que no tendrás problemas con eso, ya que tu sobrenombre favorito es "dama de establo", podrás dormir en la casa principal y comer aquí si lo deseas pero tienen prohibido servirte. Irás a la cocina como todos por tu comida, y trabajarás como todos, si no lo haces no se te dará de comer._

 _Elisa apretaba los puños, no podía creer que cumpliría lo que William había dicho._

\- _Otra cosa más, tu fidecomiso quedará congelado, hasta que sus intereses compensen el dinero que fue retirado de la cuenta de Terruce Grandchester._

 _La mujer cayó al suelo desmayada, cuando despertó estaba en el salón de la casa junto a sus maletas. Al día siguiente, buscó una habitación donde alojarse, y se dispuso a arreglar sus cosas, sin que nadie se ofreciera a ayudarle._

 _Horas después sintió hambre y se atrevió a bajar al comedor, pero no encontró a nadie. Fue a la cocina y encontró a varios empleados comiendo con su tío William; al verla solo le dijo._

\- _Faltaste a tus obligaciones de este día Elisa_

\- _Pero tío estoy muy cansada, como quieres que una dama como yo haga ese tipo de oficios._

\- _De acuerdo sobrina, pero hasta que no trabajes, no comes._

 _A la mañana siguiente, alguien gritaba improperios y chillaba en uno de los establos, al asomarse William vio a Elisa intentando limpiar a uno de los caballos. Era hora que empezara a ganarse su comida._

 _/_

Candy no salía de su asombro ante lo relatado por su esposo sobre el destino de las cinco personas que tanto daño les habían hecho, principalmente a su esposo. Pero otra duda rondó en su cabeza.

\- Terry que pasó con tu hermana Caroline.

\- Quizá la única que no necesite una vida para aprender la lección haya sido Caroline. Cuando la duquesa partió a Glastbury, ella lo hizo al San Pablo, sin protestar y decidida a encontrar su camino en estos dos años. Veremos que sucede.

En su corazón Candy se alegraba que Caroline estuviera intentando salir adelante, para ella la hermana de Terry había sido una víctima más de la duquesa.

\- Puedes dejar de alegrarte por mi hermana, y decirme que piensas de los documentos

\- Como sabes…yo…me conoces, no es cierto.

\- Demasiado bien pecas.

\- Odioso…

\- Entonces, volviendo al tema, que piensas hacer con los documentos.

\- Si firmo esto, crees que las cosas irán mejor entre nosotros.

\- No lo sé Candy, pero al menos me sentiré un poco tranquilo de tener todo en orden para mis hijos y para ti.

\- Terry por qué tuvimos que llegar a esto. Yo no deje de amarte, solo que no pensé que todo se saliera de control.

\- Jamás he dudado de ti Candice, pero tengo que aceptar que yo tampoco contribuí mucho a solucionar las cosas.

\- Me perdonas, Terry.

\- Solo si tú lo haces conmigo.

\- Supongo que firmar estos papeles hará que al menos la duquesa y Elisa se calmen un tiempo… y lo de mi dinero, no crees que George puede encargarse de esto mejor que yo.

\- Por eso es que las cosas están en manos de George, yo no estoy interesado si tus acciones con los Andley suben o bajan, o alguna propiedad requiere alquilarse u otros trámites, pero George si sabrá hacerlo, él te enviará cada seis meses un informe y si requiere tu autorización para algo te lo preguntará.

\- Y si no sé qué decisión tomar?

\- Puedes preguntarme o tomar en cuenta la opinión de George. No se trata de que te conviertas en una mujer de negocios, pero que si llegado el momento debas hacerlo, tengas el poder legal para solucionarlo.

\- De acuerdo, firmaré…

Terry Grandchester sintió que un peso era quitado de sus hombros, siempre había sido protector con Candy, y cuando sufrió aquella intoxicación su corazón latía apresuradamente pensando que pasaría con su esposa si no podía despertar; y luego, saber que esas mujeres habían hecho todo aquel embrollo por dinero y posición lo había llevado a tomar estas decisiones.

Cuando Candy terminó de firmar aquellos papeles se dio cuenta que había creado demasiados supuestos cuando pensó en que los papeles eran la solicitud de divorcio por parte de Terruce; aunque él no ayudaba mucho con sus monosílabos y sus conversaciones encriptadas.

\- Listo, dijo Candy.

\- Y ahora lo más importante, le indicó Terry.

Antes que Candy pudiera pensar en que era lo más importante, sintió que Terry se acercaba para plantarle un beso en que parecía querer recuperar el tiempo separados, cuando él la soltó, Candy solo pudo sonreír y decirle:

\- Te extrañaba.

Terry sonrió con aquella sonrisa de medio lado que tantas veces la había desarmado, pero antes que Candy pudiese decir algo más, levantó en brazos a su esposa.

\- Terry, que estás haciendo.

\- Hemos hablado de hijos, de futuro, así que estaba pensando en ayudar un poco a la madre naturaleza.

\- Terry…dijo Candy sin poder evitar sonrojarse. – los señores Hurdley y Jones deben estar en la casa.

\- Arreglaré eso. Lo que aún no he resuelto es como haré con tu trabajo.

\- No tienes que preocuparte, hace unos días presente una solicitud para trabajar medio tiempo, y solicité un permiso de 10 días.

\- Pensando en que iba a divorciarme o que ibas a reconciliarte conmigo.

\- Un poco de las dos, - admitió la mujer.

\- Bueno pecosa, creo que adelantaremos las vacaciones.

Terry entró a la casa con su esposa en brazos, ante la sonrisa de las señoras Hurley y Jones.

\- Señoras por favor, informen a sus esposos que los cuatro tienen una semana de permiso, si quieren tomen las llaves del vehículo y regresen en una semana. Mi esposa y yo tenemos cosas que discutir… dijo a las mujeres; para luego decir en el oído de su esposa:

\- en nuestra habitación.

\- Bienvenido a casa Sr. Grandchester fue la respuesta de la señora Hurley.

Momentos después los señores Hurley y Jones cerraban la casa para dirigirse sin rumbo conocido, mientras los señores Grandchester continuaban su discusión en su habitación… hasta que terminaran de reconciliarse.

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS.** Creo que no me alcanzaría todo un capítulo para agradecer a cada una de las personas que me acompañaron en esta pequeña travesía...cuando inicié esta historia no sabía como saldría el escribir tratando de narrar con dos personajes en forma de teatro y en forma epistolar, pero creo que sobreviví al desafío.

Este fic va dedicado en especial a todas aquellas personas que alguna vez se dieron cuenta que por muy bella que fuese la boda, el verdadero camino empezaba un día después; pues no importa si tienes 20, 30, 40 o 50, la vida en común no es fácil.

Gracias a AyameDV (amiga gracias por nuestras conversaciones).

Mary silenciosa (Un honor que una fan de Albert haya disfrutado de esta lectura, espero sigas disfrutando el epílogo de la historia)

Phambe (Je vous remercie de vos paroles, vos messages ont éte positives et trés amusants. Merci beaucoup)

Paty Grandchester (muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras, me alegro que te gusten mis historias y espero poder continuar a futuro)

Gracias a Patty306, Esme05, Nally Graham, Kamanance, Maquig, dianley, Amrica Gra, Maritza, Eli, skarlett northman, nena abril, ambar, Blanca G, Miriam7, Pati, Sol Grandchester, Triny, anita ruiz, Flormnll, Marina W, Aurora, Dajimar, Lucy, tete, Mimi, Gelsi, valerae, Gaby, Zucix, EDICHI, y a todas las personas que me enviaron mensajes como Guest, y a todas las lectoras silenciosas.

Les espero en el epílogo, muy pronto.


	12. Chapter 12

**EPÍLOGO.**

 **1928.**

Candy escuchó unos gritos, luego unas risas, y cuando quiso incorporarse sintió un peso sobre su espalda que le impedía levantarse.

\- Ni se te ocurra pecas, - dijo el peso sobre su espalda.

\- Terry, tu hijo tiene hambre, - refunfuño la mujer.

\- Richard, tiene a su niñera, a su abuela Eleanor, a su abuelo Albert, a sus tías Annie y Paty, a su tío Archie. Y en un par de horas tendrá a su abuelo Richard y a su tía Caroline, igual tendrá hambre, además ya tiene un año, no es que no pueda comer lo que le den y… estamos en Escocia.

\- Terruce Grandchester, además de tener que atender a Anthony…

\- Se llama Richard.

\- Richard Anthony, te recuerdo.

\- Solo porque estaba tan nervioso en el parto que deje que le pusieras el nombre que quisieras.

\- Está bien, además de tener que atender a nuestro hijo, tenemos invitados…

\- De acuerdo, en una hora te dejo salir de la cama, en eso ellos habrán desayunado junto con nuestro hijo. – concluyó el hombre.

\- No piensas que les extrañará que no hayamos bajado a desayunar Sr. Grandchester.

\- Bueno, diremos que como toda la familia vino tarde nos quedamos despiertos planeando el cumpleaños de Richard, no le veo el problema.

\- Terry Grandchester, usarás a tu hijo como escudo, no puedo creerlo.

\- Qué, prefieres eso, o que la tímida se desmaye cuando les diga que tenía muchas cosas escritas en mi cuaderno, que prometiste cumplir en la noche para que yo aceptara venir hasta Escocia para el cumpleaños de nuestro hijo cuando pudimos haberlo celebrado en Londres o en Stratford. – dijo el hombre con cara de haber jugado su mejor carta.

\- No te atreverías Grandchester, - le dijo la mujer tratando de incorporarse mientras se imaginaba la cara de Albert y Archie, y el desmayo de Annie. No era algo que le decías a tu padre adoptivo y a tu primo.

\- Pruébame- le respondió volviendo a recostarse sobre su esposa para que no se moviera.

\- Sabes que a veces te comportas peor que tu hijo…

\- Es porque nos parecemos, solo deja que crezca un poco y será todo un Grandchester con pecas.

\- Eso me temo.

\- Lo sé… dijo el hombre volviendo a tomar su lugar sobre la espalda de la mujer.

\- Terry…

\- Umhhh…

\- Que te dijo Albert ayer…

\- Ahhh…hablamos de tu discusión con la tía abuela y de Elisa.

La mujer trató nuevamente de incorporarse sorprendida que su esposo y su padre supiera sobre la discusión con la tía abuela sobre las responsabilidades que tenía como hija del patriarca, aunque ese nombre ya estuviera en desuso. La conversación no había terminado nada bien. Sintió que nuevamente era oprimida por el peso de su esposo.

\- Así que le dijiste que tu primera obligación era con tu hijo y con tu esposo; la señora pecas se rebeló contra la bruja Elroy. Por qué no me dijiste nada.

\- No quería empeñar la estadía en Escocia con temas que ya no tienen sentido.

\- Candy, en qué quedamos?

\- Está bien, te contaré.

Candy comenzó a recordar como las decisiones que tomaron con su esposo habían causado un escándalo para los Andley y una cefalea intensa para el duque de Grandchester.

 _Luego de haber finalizado los trámites sobre el fidecomiso de Candy, la vida siguió en Stratford con algunas variables; Candy había empezado a equilibrar su tiempo en el hospital, y eso le daba más tiempo para el orfanato y para Terry, además había dejado la sociedad para la conservación del legado de Shakespeare._

 _Fiel a su naturaleza, Terry estaba feliz de no tener que competir por el tiempo de su esposa entre tantas actividades; pero también él tuvo que realizar algunos cambios, como acortar el tiempo en las giras, y cabalgar en horas del amanecer para pasar más tiempo con su esposa._

 _Sin embargo, una nueva tormenta estaba por desatarse en la siguiente reunión de accionistas de los Andley; para esta reunión, Terruce tuvo que vencer su resistencia a involucrarse en los negocios y asistir con Albert y George._

 _Cuando Terry habló con Albert, el rubio no puso muchos cuestionamientos, ya que si algo era importante para Albert era el bienestar de Candy, sin embargo, antes de aceptar revisó por su cuenta cada una de las cláusulas del documento para asegurarse que la tía abuela no podría intentar invalidar ese documento en caso de él o Terry faltaran._

 _El día de la reunión para la señora Elroy fue extraño ver al esposo de Candice en aquella reunión pero después de lo desatado por Elisa esperaba que el joven, simplemente hubiera asistido como un socio más, el dueño del 10% de las empresas Andley._

 _No hubo ningún tema fuera de la reunión hasta que George presentó los cambios legales por parte de la familia Grandchester Andley. Varios gritos de indignación se escucharon en la sala, se cambiaba toda la estructura de la empresa para algunos, para otros era otra más de las excentricidades del actor, más de uno pensó que las acciones tenían algún problema para que se le traspasaran a… una mujer._

 _La señora Elroy estaba indignada, es cierto que ella era la única mujer en el consejo, pero ella era una mujer mayor, y no una atolondrada como Candice. Era un escándalo, ese actor arrogante se había sobrepasado esta vez._

 _Luego de las murmuraciones respectivas, Terruce Grandchester informo al consejo de sus decisiones y de los motivos que lo llevaron a ello, sin mencionar a Elisa, aunque era de todos conocido el escándalo que la mujer había causado. Se revisaron las formas legales y como no había otra objeción que el hecho que una mujer joven era la involucrada, y un marido renunciaba a la tradición de manejar el patrimonio de su mujer, nadie pudo oponerse._

 _La rabia de la matriarca Andley hizo eco en Albert durante muchos días ya que Terry no le dio oportunidad de hablar al retirarse de la reunión en cuanto sus asuntos estuvieron arreglados, y luego se encerró a solas en su apartamento en Nueva York; sabía que la vieja mujer estaba demasiado aferrada a las tradiciones, para atreverse a visitar a un caballero solo en su casa, aunque el caballero pudiese ser… su nieto._

 _Albert trató en un inicio de ser educado y paciente con la tía abuela, explicándole las decisiones de Terry, y las implicaciones que tenía para los negocios, haciendo que muchos padres de herederas en Estados Unidos quisieran invertir en los bancos Andley para proteger a sus hijas de posibles timadores a futuro; pero la terca señora solo podía ver que la "atolondrada de Candice" como la llamaba era dueña y señora de su fortuna y peor aún de sus decisiones._

 _Al final el señor William Andley termino ignorándola al ver que no podía razonar con ella de la misma manera como ignoraba aquellos negocios que iban contra la familia. Luego de eso la mujer pareció darse por vencido al menos en relación a las decisiones de Albert y Terry._

 _La señora Elroy se encontraba en Escocia cuando los Grandchester llegaron para el cumpleaños del pequeño Richard Anthony; por lo que Candy no pudo seguir evadiendo a la vieja mujer. La matriarca no podía evitar expresar en su rostro arrugado y gastado el rencor que aún guardaba por Candy, aunque tratase de disimularlo. Al menos la huérfana pensaba, había logrado unir a los Andley con la aristocracia inglesa, aunque su esposo fuese ese aristócrata rebelde que prefería pararse en un escenario que en la cámara de lores, pero si el duque de Grandchester lo había permitido ella no podía discutir sobre el asunto._

\- _Candice, es bueno ver que aceptaste mi invitación_

\- _Solo he venido a saludarla señora Elroy_

\- _Tía abuela_

\- _Solo he venido a saludarla tía abuela Elroy._

\- _Veo que no se te quita lo impertinente a pesar de haberte convertido en baronesa._

\- _Puede decirme para que me mandó a llamar_

\- _Antes que nada déjame felicitarte por tu heredero, en cuanto me reúna con el duque de Grandchester discutiremos el futuro de la educación de tu hijo; como posible heredero de los Grandchester o de los Andley debe estar preparado tanto en diplomacia como en negocios._

\- _Me temo tía abuela que esa decisión solo depende de mi esposo y de mí, y no queremos preparar a Anthony para que sea un heredero, sino un hombre que pueda tomar sus decisiones y ser responsable de sus actos, - dijo la joven mujer comenzando a impacientarse con la charla de la vieja mujer._

\- _Eso es algo que decidirá tu suegro_

\- _Eso es algo que decidiremos mi esposo y yo, y de lo que Richard ya está enterado. Además Anthony es el sexto en la sucesión al ducado de Grandchester, y en cuanto a los Andley, no sé qué lugar ocupara con relación a los hijos de Albert y Archie, o de Neal y Elisa._

\- _Veo que no puedo influir en esto tampoco… al menos por el momento. Pero no fue eso por lo que te mandé a llamar, quiero que convenzas a tu esposo de retirar esa tonta acción de entregarte tu fidecomiso para que tú lo manejes. O sino quiere ese dinero, hacer que vuelva a ser manejado por los Andley; como mujer tú sabrás la forma de convencerlo. Además recuerda que ese dinero es de los Andley, solo por el capricho de William que no solo te dio un apellido sino además parte de su fortuna, es lo menos que puedes hacer._

\- _Creo que mi esposo ya discutió esto con mi padre adoptivo, quien sabe no necesito su dinero, pues tengo una profesión que me permite ganarme la vida honradamente; pero acepté el regalo de Albert como lo haría una hija agradecida con su padre._

\- _Así que Grandchester no te ha quitado lo insolente, ya que no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión, debo al menos recordarte tus obligaciones como la hija del patriarca_

\- _Y cuáles son esas obligaciones según usted tía abuela_

\- _Ya que vives en Inglaterra y no en América como correspondería debes fortalecer las relaciones de los Andley en Europa. Tu esposo y su padre son figuras reconocidas, así que en lugar de perder tu tiempo en hospitales y orfanatos deberías organizar cenas o comidas campestres para gente influyente que le permitan a tu padre y a tu esposo mejorar sus negocios y ahora los tuyos; al menos serías útil de esa manera, es una lástima que la duquesa no pueda acompañarte._

 _Estando en Escocia podrías organizar un mejor cumpleaños para tu hijo e invitar a las personas influyentes del área, o enviar invitaciones a las esposas para tomar el té._

 _Un rubor intenso inundó las mejillas de Candy mientras apretaba sus puños en la falda de su vestido._

\- _Ya basta señora Elroy_

\- _Como te atreves insolente, - replicó la mujer_

\- _No voy a volver a poner ninguna actividad como prioridad sobre mi familia, tengo un hijo pequeño que cuidar y un marido que requiere mi apoyo y mi compresión; tengo un maravilloso trabajo como enfermera y una vida satisfactoria con mi trabajo en los orfelinatos. Si requiere una mascota para proclamar la opulencia de los Andley tiene a Elisa para encargarse de eso. No quiero perderme los años de crecimiento de mi hijo, ni los problemas de mi esposo para volverme la imagen de los Andley. Si no requiere otra cosa me retiro._

La rubia no pudo evitar que su espalda se tensara al recordar la conversación con la anciana, luego de eso sintió que su esposo depositaba un beso en su hombro.

\- Así que te le rebelaste a la vieja gruñona, señora Grandchester.

\- Digamos que le deje en claro mis prioridades.

\- Imagino que pasaran cinco años antes de que vuelva a dirigirte la palabra, pero al menos descansaremos de su interferencia un tiempo.

\- Sí…Y Terry, ayer por la noche Albert te dijo algo sobre Elisa.

 _Terry se había encerrado en el estudio con su suegro para ponerse al día sobre muchos asuntos pero principalmente sobre lo relacionado con Elisa Leegan._

 _Los dos años en Montana habían sido una dura prueba para la heredera Leegan, quien ahora no salía a la calle sin guantes, para evitar que cualquiera pudiera ver lo lastimado de sus manos al encargarse durante dos años de los caballos en el rancho._

 _Durante ese tiempo Elisa había tratado de escapar por su cuenta del rancho, pero no podía ni siquiera escalar una cerca, así que sus intentos servían de risa a los cuidadores del rancho; además había escrito a su madre y a la tía abuela recibiendo siempre la misma respuesta, hasta que el tío William no estuviera de acuerdo con dejarla regresar a Chicago no podían hacer nada al respecto._

 _Actualmente Elisa había terminado su tiempo en el rancho, volviendo a Chicago e inventando la historia entre sus conocidos que había estado todo ese tiempo en Inglaterra por invitación de la duquesa de Grandchester. Lo que Elisa no sabía recluida como estaba, era que la duquesa había sido repudiada de su círculo social por sus acciones y la influencia del duque de Grandchester. El escándalo había llegado hasta América, por lo que no era creíble ser la invitada de una mujer que había desaparecido luego de su separación de la sociedad londinense._

 _El tiro de gracia de Elisa llegó durante una fiesta en la que Elisa se había burlado de Annie Britter diciendo que actualmente hasta una huérfana de dudosa procedencia podía convertirse en una dama de sociedad; Annie guardó silencio pero las palabras llegaron hasta su esposo quien no lo pensó dos veces y tomando el brazo de Elisa le había quitado el guante y había proclamado públicamente que las cicatrices en sus manos era por los dos año que había pasado cuidando los caballos de la familia en Montana como buena dama de establo. Ese había sido la estocada final para Elisa al recibir el más grande bochorno social y ser excluida de su círculo de "amistades". Además el fidecomiso a su nombre no retornaría a su lado hasta un par de años más pues aún no terminaba de pagar la deuda de lo robado a Grandchester…_

 _La duquesa de Grandchester tuvo que resignarse a su trabajo como sirviente en Glastbury, pasando de la cocina a los campos cada día, a excepción de los domingos en que los trabajadores asistían a la iglesia local o celebraban picnics en los alrededores de la propiedad. En esos días la duquesa se dedicaba a escribir largas cartas a sus hijos contándoles sobre la situación en la que vivían y les solicitaba que le ayudaran a acabar con el bastardo que se atrevía a llevar el apellido Grandchester. Solo recibió respuesta de Caroline quien le pedía que se detuviera en su intento de dañar a su hermanastro, y ocupara su posición como duquesa al regresar sin intentar crearse más problemas; después de eso Caroline no volvió a recibir cartas de su madre. En cuanto a sus otros dos hijos educados como era su madre entre la ambición y la venganza, prefirieron ignorar a su madre que enfrentarse a su padre._

 _Luego de dos años de trabajo arduo, cero atenciones como duquesa y el abandono de sus hijos, Margaret Spencer regresó a Londres para enterarse que la esposa de su hijo mayor se había encargado de confirmar a toda la sociedad inglesa del trato que la duquesa estaba recibiendo en Glatsbury y las causas por la que estaba ahí. De alguna manera la intrigante mujer de su hijo esperaba congraciarse con la duquesa cuando regresase esperando que la vieja mujer retomara su poder dentro de la familia; pero la sociedad londinense afectada ya por los cambios en el mundo no vio con buenos ojos que se atentara contra la vida de un hombre, independientemente de su origen, pues aunque muchos eran aristócratas, en esas reuniones asistían también muchos ricos burgueses, así que solo una pequeña parte de aquel mundo sintió un poco de compasión por la vieja duquesa; tras lo cual prefirió aislarse a Bath sugiriendo que necesitaba una época de reposo, sin ocuparse por lo que pudiese ya pasar a sus hijos y sin querer saber sobre su esposo._

 _Lady Cadawell, fiel a su forma de ver el mundo pasó trabajando dos años en la finca, intentando educar a las mujeres que tenía a su alrededor, quienes no estaban interesadas en los modos de aquella amargada mujer, sin embargo, al menos respetaban que intentara enseñarles a leer por lo que Cadawell, formo su pequeño grupo, y comenzó a separarse de la duquesa. No era que el corazón de lady Cadawell comenzara a descongelarse, era que simplemente eso la hacía de alguna manera superior a su prima la duquesa. Al finalizar su tiempo en la granja emigró a la India donde se hizo pasar por la institutriz de la realeza, hasta que fue descubierta y expulsada de la familia con quien trabajaba; nunca volvieron a saber de ella._

 _Tomas Spencer, no dejó su afición por las apuestas; cada vez que el barco en el que estaba asignado atracaba por provisiones o reparaciones, se dedicaba a jugar llenándose de nuevas deudas y estando en la mira de personas de dudosas intenciones. Un año después de haber ingresado en la marina fue hallado muerto en un muelle al intentar estafar a un mercader asiático._

\- Sabes Terry… llegue a pensar que este día no llegaría.

\- A que te refieres pecosa

\- Pensé que me pedirías el divorcio, o que me dejarías para quedarte en Hollywood.

\- Pecosa atolondrada, siempre sacando conclusiones antes de tiempo.

\- Mira quien lo dice…

\- También llegue a creer que te estaba perdiendo, pero no iba a resignarme tan fácil…

\- Bueno, querido esposo ya es hora que atendamos a nuestros invitados.

\- Aún no ha pasado mi hora, así que me rehúso a dejar mi almohada.

\- Me has dicho de todo pero nunca me has llamado almohada

\- Prefieres que te llame, mi adicción, porque es el otro nombre que te podría dar esta mañana.

\- No empieces Terry, hay muchas cosas que hacer este día

\- Está bien, por esta vez tienes razón, pero quiero esperar los 15 minutos que me debes, mi cuaderno lo dejó muy claro hace algunos días.

\- Eso era algo que quería hablar contigo, no crees que ya es hora que esos cuadernos desaparezcan, que sucedería si alguien más lo leyera, si nuestro hijo llegara a leerlos.

\- No hay problema, que aprenda de los errores de su padre.

\- Terry, estoy hablando en serio, no solo seguimos escribiendo sobre lo que pudiese molestarnos en el día a día sino que además el señor empezó a escribir sus antojos nocturnos.

Terry no pudo evitar una carcajada al ver a su esposa sonrojarse a pesar de los años que tenían juntos; seguía tan adorable a sus ojos como cuando era una adolescente.

\- No veo que te hayas quejado amor mío, - dijo el caballero acomodándose nuevamente sobre su "almohada".

\- Dime, que pasaría si ese cuaderno lo leyera tu hija o tu hijo sobre su madre.

\- No tenemos una hija

\- Aún no, pero es posible que en algunos meses la tengamos, y no querrás que aprenda de su padre.

\- Candy estas diciendo que seré padre nuevamente

\- Seremos caballero, y espero sea una niña.

Terry se levantó ante la noticia, y le dio vuelta a su esposa para besar su estómago.

\- Candy, por qué no me lo habías dicho

\- Quería que fuera en Escocia, este es nuestro lugar especial.

\- Tenemos que decírselo al duque, a Albert, al elegante y la tímida, a la gordita, mi hermana va a estar feliz, y mi madre te secuestrara para ir de compras. – dijo el caballero visiblemente emocionado.

\- Cálmate Terry, primero lo primero, me prometes que quemaras esos cuadernos y que te comportaras en la fiesta de Anthony.

\- Lo que quieras pecosa…

\- Bueno es hora de levantarnos y darles la noticia no te parece…

\- Candy te adoro, un nuevo bebé, una niña quizás, siempre quise una niña. Amo a mi hijo pero un padre necesita una princesa a la que consentir.

\- No sabemos si será una niña, y si así consientes a Anthony no quiero imaginar que harás si tenemos una hija.

\- Si lo es, solo espero que no sea tan terca como su madre.

\- O tan altanera como su padre.

\- Bueno, creo que no nos aburriremos esposa mía.

La noticia como Terry lo había dicho fue una algarabía en la familia, un nuevo integrante de la familia Grandchester Andley estaba en camino. El día transcurrió entre juegos, pastel y regalos para festejar al pequeño Richard Anthony quien pasaba de los juegos a los brazos de sus abuelos, sus tíos y sus padres.

Cuando los adultos se habían retirado Terry se llevó a su hijo a montar con él a caballo, como un regalo extra de cumpleaños; Candy los miraba desde la escalinata de la casa pensando en la nueva vida que crecía dentro de ella, y que no importara todas las duquesas, Elisas o Cadawell del mundo mientras se tuvieran unos a otros, todo estaría bien.

 **FIN**

 **Agradecimientos a todos los lectores que me acompañaron en esta travesura literaria. Gracias infinitas. Espero volver a verlos en algunos meses con una nueva historia.**

 **Por el momento dejemos a Terry y a Candy disfrutando de su familia.**

 **Hasta pronto,**

 **Saharaloto**


End file.
